Main Hu Tere Sath
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: duo story.. don't know how to give summary.. so, please read it and review..
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU CAN SAY THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF SIRF TU..DON'T KNOW YOU WOULD LIKE OR NOT..

AUR EK BAT AAPKO BATANA VUL HI GAYI THI MAI.. IT'S REALLY A BIG MISTAKE.. 'HAMARI KHUSHIYAN' KI IDEA NA NANDITA KI THI.. MAINE MENTION KARNA VUL HI

GAYI THI.. I'M REALLY VERY SORRY NANDITA..

NOW THE STORY:

Abhijeet and Daya shifted to THEIR HOME.. their new home.. they entered into the home with a belief of a new relation..

Abhijeet:Daya.. hamara ghar..

Daya: haa..Abhijeet hamara ghar.. hum dono ka ghar..

Abhijeet(patting his cheeks): haa.. hum dono ka ghar.. chal hum room dekhte hai..

Daya: haa.. chalo.. they both moved to check their respective rooms..

Daya: Abhijeet.. ACP Sir ne is ghar ko achhe se saja diye hai...

ACP Sir: haa.. jis din maine unse kaha tha ki hum eksath rehenge.. usi din sir ne kaha tha ki decoration ki sari responsibity unki.. both laughed..

Daya: chalo lunch kar lete hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. chalo. they came downstairs..

Daya: Abhijeet.. aaj mai lunch banata hu.. tum baitho.. he was saying so while moving towards the kitchen.. but stopped seeing the expresssion of Abhijeet..

as suddenly the smile vanished from Abhijeet's lips.. Daya came near to him and placed his hand on his shoulder..

Daya: kya hua? Abhijeet looked at him and said..

Abhijeet: Daya.. us din mai ne tumhe bohot kuch bol gaya na.. tumhe.. tumhe bohot bura laga hoga.. actually mai...

Daya: Abhijeet.. tum ek bar explaination de chuke ho.. abhi mujhe aur explaination nehi chahiye.. dekho yeh sach hai ki usdin mujhe bura laga tha.. per aab

nehi lag raha hai.. please.. yeh sab vul jao.. tumhe pata nehi hai Abhijeet.. per tumhare bat sunke mai yeh samajh gaya hu ki uss rude words ke piche kitna

payar chupa hua tha ek dost ke liye.. so please woh sab jehen se nikal do..

Abhijeet(putting his hand on Daya's shoulder): Daya.. tum sach mei bohot achhe ho yaar.. bohot achhe..

Daya: hmm.. samajh gaya.. aab lunch ki intejam kare?

Abhijeet(smiled): haa.. chalo.. mai bhi tumhe help karta hu.. they both went to kitchen.. and started to prepare food..

Daya: waise aaj ke din hum bahar se khana manwa sakte the na..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya.. tumhari yeh bahar ka khana khane ki aadat na badal ke rahunga mai..

Daya: ok boss.. after finishing this job.. they started to eat in kitchen..standing..

Daya: Abhijeet.. tum aaye to the mujhe help karne.. per jyada kam tumhi ne kia.. mai hi tumhe help kia thora bohot.. khana bohot achhe bana lete ho..

Abhijeet: hmm.. kaha tha na.. bahar se khane ka aadat badal dunga.. achha.. tum bahar se khate ho.. Aunty jee gussa nehi hote hai?

Daya: kaun Aunty jee?

Abhijeet: tumhari maa..

listening this Daya stopped eating.. Abhijeet noticed that..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: haa.. nehi kuch nehi.. chalo table pe jate hai.. He moved and sat on a chair.. Abhijeet was stiil stading there.. after some moment he also came to him and sat beside him..

Abhijeet: maa yaad aa rahi hai na Daya?

Daya: aare nehi.. nehi.. tum khao na.. saying this he started eating again.. Abhijeet did not say anything further.. started to eat.. they finished that soon..

Abhijeet: Daya.. chalo.. apna apna saman rakh lete hai..

Daya: haa.. chalo.. they went.. and it was evening when they got free from his work.. they came to loung.. and sat on the sofa..

Daya: offf.. ho gaya at last... saying this he looked at Abhijeet who was pressing his fore head..

Daya(worridely): aare Abhi.. kya hua.. Abhijeet looked at him with a smile hearing 'Abhi'..

Abhijeet(smiled): kuch nehi..

Daya: aare kya kuch nehi.. tumhe sar mei dard ho raha hai na?

Abhijeet: aare.. nothing serious.. thora thak gaya hu.. isiliye.. (pating Daya's shoulder) tum tension mat karo..

Daya: kya tension mat karo.. chalo room mei chalo.. rest karlo.. He helped him to get up.. Abhijeet was going to stop him with..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mujhe kuch nehi hua.. but he was cut..

Daya: maine tumse pucha nehi hai.. chalo.. they moved to Abhijeet's room.. Daya helped him to lie down and started to press his forehead.. Abhijeet smiled..

suddenly he noticed something.. and got up..

Abhijeet: Daya.. yeh tumhare haat mei kya hua?

Daya(casually): aare kuch nehi.. kisi tarha kat gaya hoga..

Abhijeet(little bit angry): kya kisi tarha kat gaya hoga.. dhyan kaha reheta hai? he got down from the bed and came back with an ointment and applied it to

Daya's hand..

Abhijeet(carefully): lag raha hai kya? Daya didn't answer.. getting no response he looked up and found tears in Daya's eyes..

Abhijeet(tensly): aare.. kya hua? jyada.. jyada dard ho raha kya.. lekin yeh jyada deep cut to nehi hai.. to fir.. achha.. ointment se jalan ho rahi hai.. haa..

Daya(smiled to change the mood):nehi.. nehi.. aare mai cid inspector hu.. mujhe kaise lag sakta hai.. he smiled again..

Abhijeet: hmm. samjh gaya..

Daya: boss.. yeh rehene do na.. he took the oinment from his hand and kept it at its own place.. and came to Abhijeet.. tum thora aaram kar lo.. dinner ke time

mei mai tumhe bula lunga.. dinner ka injam mai kar luga.. Abhijeet was going to say something.. but he stopped As Daya said..

Daya: bahar se nehi launga.. khudhi bana lunga kuch.. umeed karta hu ki wo khane layek ho..

Abhijeet(smiled): jaisa bhi hoga.. mai khaunga.. aur bohot maje se khaunga.. Daya also smiled..

Daya: so jao.. Abhijeet slept..

It was 9.30 at night..

Daya called Abhijeet..

Daya: Abhijeet.. Abhijeet.. Abhijeet opened his eyes.. and smiles..

Daya: utho.. khana laga dia hai maine..

Abhijeet: haa.. tum jao.. mai thora fresh hoke aata hu.. waise kafi fresh lag raha hai pehele se.. Daya smiled and moved out.. after sometime Abhijeet joined

him.. they started eating..

Abhijeet:wow.. Daya.. tum to maje ki khana banate ho..

Daya laughed..

Abhijeet: aare tum has kyu rehe ho? mai sach bol raha hu.. it's really very good.. kaha se sikha? maa se? Daya looked at him..

Daya: tum kaha se sikhe?

Abhijeet(sadly):maa ne hi sikhaya hoga.. yaha papa.. kya pata.. (changing mood) tum batao.. kisne sikhaya..

Daya: tumhe maa ki bohot yaad aati hai na?

Abhijeet(smiling sadly): yaad! yaad hi to nehi hai.. Daya sighed.. kabhi kabhi bohot afsos hota hai yaar.. maa yaad nehi thi thik hai.. per agar mai unhe accept

kar leta to.. he stopped.. maa mujhe yaad nehi thi.. per wo thi to meri maa hi na..

Daya: Abhijeet .. tum kabhi mujhe maaf kar paoge ?

Abhijeet; kis bat ke liye?

Daya: mai.. mai.. agar us din...

Abhijeet: Daya.. maine tumhe kitni bar kaha hai ki.. is bat ke liye aapne aapko doshi manna band kar tum.. us din maine khud tumhe mere sath aane ke liye

mana kia tha.. to fir tum aapne aapko kyu doshi mante ho.. bolo.. Daya looked down..

Abhijeet: kaha nehi.. kaha se sikha..maa ne sikhayi? Daya became sad.. Abhijeet noticed that..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tumhe maa ki bohot yaad ati hai na.. phone par bat karlo na.. achha lagega.. aur haa.. baat karwana unse mera..ok?

Daya:aa.. ha.. haa... Saying this he stood up.. took his and Abhijeet dishes as they finished their food already.. and went to kitchen in hurry.. after washing

those.. he came out and said to Abhijeet..

Daya: Abhijeet.. mujhe bohot nind aa rahi hai.. mai sone chalta hu.. ok? good night.. bye..

Abhijeet: haa.. good night.. bye.. Daya went..

Abhijeet(confusingly): ise kya ho gaya? after some time he also moved to his room to sleep.. realy they slept?

FRIENDS.. HOW'S IT? PLEASE TELL ME.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. TAKE CARE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO GUEST, GD, GUEST, JYOTI, NITU, PARISE22, GUEST, JYOTHI, RUKMANI, ARTANISH, HIMANICID, GUEST, PRIYA, KHUSHI, GUEST,

NAVVULU, NANDITA, SHRESTHA, PALAK, SRIJA, LOVEABHI FOR GIVING ME SUPPORT...

THE STORY:

Next morning Abhijeet woke up first.. and he after freshening up.. he went to kitchen to prepare breakfast.. after sometime he heard a voice.. and ofcourse it

was Daya..

Daya: oh.. shit.. maine socha tha... aaj mai tumse pehele uth jaunga.. nehi ho paya..

Abhijeet(laughed): aare fir kabhi.. aa jao break fast karlo.. fir bureau chalte hai..

Daya: haa..

after taking their breakfast they moved out for bureau.. and within an hour they reached..

Acp sir(seeing them coming): aare aao.. aao.. Abhijeet.. Daya..

Duo: good morning sir..

Acp sir: haa.. morning to good ho na hi hai.. to kaisa lag raha hai neya ghar.. (patting their shoulders) khush to ho na tum dono..

Abhijeet looked at Daya.. and raised his eyebrows as if he was asking him the same question..

Daya smiled and said "hum bohot khush hai sir.. bohot khush hai.. thank you sir.."

Acp sir: tumhare Acp sir na bohot selfish hai pata hai.. tumhe kya lagta hai..yeh decision maine sirf tum dono ki khushi ke liya? aare mai bhi bohot khush hu.. isi

liye yeh decision lia.. trio laughed..

All the day passed with their normal works.. at night duo came back to home..

next day morning it was Daya's turn.. he got up earlier.. Abhijeet came downstairs and saw Daya in kitchen..

Abhijeet: aare wah Daya.. aaj tum sach me jaldi uth geye..

Daya(smiled): haa..

Abhijeet: lao.. mai tumhe help karta hu.. aare tum piyaj kat rehe ho.. sambhal ke.. fir se haat kat mat lena.. Daya smiled and nodded.. duo was busy in

preparing food.. suddenly Abhijeet heard "ahh".. instantly Abhijeet looked at Daya..

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya?

Daya(smiled nervously): ku..kuch nehi.. tum karo na kya kar rehe the.. karo..

Abhijeet(in anger): tumne fir se haat kat lia na? Daya nodded in no.. but Abhijeet took his hand forcefully with "dikhaooo..".. yeh.. he was right.. Daya's finger

was bleeding.. Daya closed his eyes.. and cut his tongue..

Abhijeet(angrily): maine tumhe kaha tha na.. kaha tha na.. sambhalke karna.. kat lia na haat.. dekho to kina khoon nikal raha hai.. he brought some ice cube

and put that on Daya's hand.. pata nehi dhyan kaha reheta hai tumhara.. huh? he looked at Daya and found him staring at him with a smile.. Abhijeet anger

rose seeing his smiling face..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mai tumhe appreciate nehi kar raha hu.. jo ki tum hans rehe ho.. kyu has rehe ho tum? joker lagta hu mai.. joker lagta hu?

Daya looked down and said "nehi.. wo..mai.. I'm really very sorry.. mai wo.."

Abhijeet: kya mai wo?

Daya: nehi kuch nehi..

Abhijeet gave him a meaningful look.. he could not ignore it.. so...

Daya: tumhare daat ko mehsoos kar raha tha.. saying this he moved from there.. where as Abhijeet stood still not getting the meaning of Daya's words..

after some moment he felt a soft touch.. and his flow of thoughts got disturbed..

Daya: breakfast karle?

Abhijeet nodded yes.. and they took their food silently and went for bureau..

Daya was not present in bureau.. he went to meet with one of his informer.. meanwhile Acp sir came to disturbed Abhijeet..

Acp sir: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet stood up and said "yes sir.. boliye.."

Acp sir: mere cabin me aao.. saying this he started moving.. Abhijeet followed him.. Acp sir told him to sit.. Abhijeet sat..

Acp sir: kya hua tum dono ke bich?

Abhijeet: kuch nehi sir.. kuch bhi to nehi..

Acp sir(with a meaningful tone): Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(having no option else): sir maine aaj Daya ko bohot daat diya..

Acp sir: dat diya.. kyu?

Abhijeet: sir use thora sa bhi aapna dhyan rakhna nehi aata.. haat kat lia usne apna.. to mujhe bohot gussa aa gaya.. per pata hai sir aapko.. maine jab use d

aat raha tha na wo has raha tha..

Acp sir: has raha tha!

Abhijeet: has raha tha matlab wo ek ajeeb sa smile de raha tha.. maine jab use pucha kyu has rehe ho.. to usne bola...

Acp sir: usne bola?

Abhijeet: usne bola ki wo meri daat ko (stressing) mehsoos kar raha hai woh ..

Acp sir took a sigh.. and said "to yeh bat hai.. isliye tum paresan ho.. aur tumhara dat sunke Daya dukhi hai.."

Abhijeet(sadly): sir.. use bura laga hoga na.. use aane dijiye bureau.. mai use sorry bol dunga..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Daya aaj bureau nehi aayega.. wo aapni informer se milne gaya hai.. uske bad running case ke sisile mei use ek jaga jana parega.. and after

that he would go to home straight.. so.. tum use ghar mei jake sorry bol dena.. ok?

Abhijeet nodded.. Acp sir smilled.. "aab tum jaa sakte ho..".. Abhijeet came out..

Acp sir pov: yeh dono hi pagal hai.. dono kitna khyal rakhte hai ek dusre ka.. per lagta hai.. is bar bat kuch aur hai.. jo mai soch raha hu.. agar bat wohi ho

to...hey bhagwan raksha karna in dono ka..in evening Abhijeet came back to the home.. he opened the door with the duplicate key.. he knew that Daya was

in home at that time.. but he didn't want to disturb him.. after entering he made his way to Daya's room.. he saw Daya was sitting in dark room.. he was

present there physically.. but not mentally.. he silently went near to him and sat beside him and called him softly.." Daya..".. Daya turned.. and said "aare

Abhijeet tumaa geye.. tum baitho.. mai coffee bana kar lata hu.." saying this he intended to move out.. but Abhijeet clutched his wrist.. Daya looked at him..

Abhijeet said "baitho idher" with out looking at him.. Daya sat and asked "kya hua?"

Abhijeet: yeh to mai tumse puch raha hu.. kya hua? itna chup kyu ho? gussa ho na? maine subha tumhe dat dia.. mai hamesa tumhe dat ta hi hu na?

Daya nodded in no..

Abhijeet: kya nehi.. tumhari aankhe bata rahi hai ki tum bohot hurt ho.. I'm sorry yaar..

Daya: sorry mat bolo.. mujhe pata hai ki.. hat mera kata tha.. per dard tumhe hua tha.. he smiled.. Abhijeet looked at him with a sorry in his eyes..

Daya: mai coffee bana kar lata hu.. Abhijeet nodded in yes.. Daya came after some mins.. both enjoyed the coffee.. but in silence..

NIGHT PASSED .. NEXT DAY.. BUREAU.. IT WAS NOON..

Acp sir(coming out from his cabin): aare.. kya bat hai.. tum sab launch karne nehi jaoge? time dekha hai?

Freddy: sir aap ka aaj koi vrat hai kya? with this one sentence he got the reason behind of not going to take launch.. he smiled sensing the love of his team for

him..

Acp sir: haa.. tum sab chalo.. mai bhi aata hu..

all went.. trio was present their..

Daya(naughtily): Abhijeet.. tum jaa rehe ho?

Abhijeet: haa.. haa.. ja raha hu.. aab dopeher mei kaha se milega?

Acp sir looked at both of his officers one by one..

Acp sir: kya milne ki bat ho rahi hai..

Daya: ghar ka khana..

Acp sir laughed..

Abhijeet(embarrassed): sir.. ap bhi iske sath mil geye...

Acp sir: sorry Abhijeet.. sorry..

Abhijeet: maine ise kaha hai.. ghar ka khana khane ke liye.. har waqt bahar ka khana khata hai yeh sir.. aap boliye agar yeh bimar par jayega.. to iske ghar

wale to hum logo ko hi bolenge na.. ki hum dhyan nehi rakhte humare officers ki.. Acp sir and Daya's expression changed..

Abhijjet:per pata hai sir aapko.. Daya bohot hi achha khana banata hai.. he smiled.. maine use bol raha tha ki sayed aapne maa ne sikhaye honge..

Daya(turned back): Abhijeet.. maa ne nehi sikhya hai..

Abhijeet(casually): achha.. to fir papa ne sikhaya? aare wah Daya.. tumahre papa ko bhi cooking aati hai.. unse to bat karni paregi.. kuch preparation mai bhi

sikh lunga.. chinta mat karo Daya.. bat karte waqt mai unhe tumhare sikayat nehi lagaunga.. rather mai to yehi kahunga ki.. they should be very proud having

a son like you.. He laughed..

But Daya burst out in anger..

Daya: maa.. papa.. maa.. papa.. iske siwa aur kuch topic nehi hai tumahre pas? Abhijeet was shocked..

Daya was just boiling in anger.. he continued: kyu? kyu? maa.. aur papa hi sab kuch sikhate hai ek bachhe ko? pura lad payar kya bas unse hi milta hai.. agar

tum aisa sochte ho to sun lo.. jhut hai yeh.. bohot bari jhut hai.. ek bachha akela hi kafi hai aapne jindegi banane ke liye.. jindegi ki har ek musibat ka samna

karna aata hai unhe.. hasta bhi akela hai.. rota bhi akela hai.. parents ki sahare ki jarurat nehi parta hai unhe kuch bhi karne ke liye.. koi jarurat nehi parta

hai.. samjhe tum? saying this he left the bureau completely leaving shocked Abhijeet and sad Acp sir..

Abhijeet called him " Daya.. Daya.. ruko.. Daya".. but Acp sir put his hand on his shoulder and said in low voice: jaane do use..

Abhijeet: sir...

Acp sir gave him an assuring node..

Acp sir: canteen mei chalo mere sath.. both moved out...

FRIENDS.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. PLEASE REVIEW.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FRIENDS.. I'M SORRY.. THORA LATE HO GAYA NA.. ACTUALLY TABIYAAT THIK NEHI HAI.. SO CHAPPY BHI SHORT HAI.. MANAGE WITH IT PLEASE..

THANKS TO PARISE22, GUEST, NITU, JYOTI, GUEST, ARTANISH, LOVEABHI, NAVVULU, PRIYA, SRIJA, RAJVIGIRL, RUKMANI. SALVA RABBANI, GUEST, GD, SRHESTHA

FOR GIVING ME YOUR SUPPORT.. AND MY OTHER FRIENDS WHERE ARE YOU.. I NEED YOUR SUPPORT TOO..

THE STORY:

ACP Sir and Abhijeet went to canteen..

ACP sir: baitho.. Abhijeet and ACP Sir sat..

Abhijeet(tensed): sir Daya.. Daya aisa kyu react kia? woh ro bhi raha tha.. kya hua use sir use.. woh chala bhi gaya bureau se.. aap ne roka bhi nehi.. jane dia

use.. na jane gaya kaha? aur aapne dekha.. woh to aise hi nikal gaya.. launch bhi nehi kia... aur jaha tak mai use janta hu.. launch karega bhi nehi.. aise hi

rehe jayega.. he got no reply from ACP Sir who was silently listening to him..

Abhijeet: sir aap chup kyu hai? boliye na kuch..

Acp sir: woh sayed abhi launch karne ki halat mei nehi hai..

Abhijeet: kya matlab?

ACP Sir: Abhijeet.. dekho mai aab tumhe jo kehena ja raha hu.. use dhyan se suno..

Abhijeet: kya bat hai sir?

ACP sir(taking a sigh): Abhijeet.. pehele ek bat batao.. tum aaj ke pehele kabhi Daya se uske parents ke bare mei bat kia hai?

Abhijeet: haa.. ek do bar..

Acp sir: uska reaction kya tha?

Abhijeet: nothing notable sir.. per..

Acp sir: per?

Abhijeet: per Daya bat ko tal deta hai sir.. mujhe laga sayed use unlogo ki yaad aata hai.. dukhi ho jata hai.. is liye bat nehi karna chata.. Daya hai to pura

bachha na..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Daya bachha nehi hia.. woh bohot mature hai.. sayed hamse bhi jyada..

Abhijeet: mai kuch samjha nehi sir..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. bachpan se uska akelapan use mature bana diya hai..

Abhijeet: bachpan se akela... matlab Daya...

Acp sir: ek orphan hai..

Abhijeet(shocked): kya!

Acp sir: haa..

Abhijeet: sir .. yeh aap kya bol rehe hai!

Acp sir: yehi sach hai Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: sir.. kya mujhe mere memory loss ke pahele yeh bat pata tha?

Acp sir: nehi.. infact yeh bat mujhe bhi pata nehi tha.. kuch din pehele ek case ki tehkikat karte samay pata chali hai yeh bat.. Daya ne khud se kabhi kisiko bhi

nehi bataya.. even mujhe bhi nehi..

Abhijeet had tears in his eyes.. "kisiko kuch bhi nehi bataya.. aur aapne ander hi sara dukh dard bhar ke rakh dia hai.." Acp sir silently nodded..

Abhijeet: jab bhi uska parents ka bat aata tha.. to woh chup sa ho jata tha.. mai bhi jyada importance nehi dia.. socha personal matter mei interfere karna

sayed thik nehi hoga..

Acp sir: per Abhijeet.. aab use uske jindegi mei tumahara interference ki jaroorat hai.. sabse jyada jaroorat..

Abhijeet: sir Daya to mera choti se choti takleef ko bhi jhat se samajh jata hai.. per mai.. mai kyu nehi samajh paya.. kyu nehi samajh paya Daya ko.. uske dukh

dard ko.. sir woh to hamesa hasta hai.. mujhe sirf uska muskurata hua chehera hi najar aaya.. per wo muskurahat ke piche chupe hue aansu ko mai nehi dekh

paya.. mai kaisa dost hu sir.. mai kaisa dost hu.. us din jab mai usse uska maa ki bat kar raha tha .. woh aviod kar gaya.. aur sone chala gaya.. per mai yeh

nehi samjha ki woh.. soyega nehi.. royega.. he was crying..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. sambhalo aapne aapko.. use aab tumhari jaroorat hai..

Abhijeet: abhi bhi ro raha hoga sir..

Acp sir: haa sayed.. purana ghao fir se taja jo ho gaya hai uska..

Abhijeet: aur maine kia hai yeh sab..

Acp sir: tumne jan bujh kar to nehi kia hai na yeh sab..

Abhijeet: jaise bhi ho sir.. maine hi use dukh pohochaya hai..(in determined tone).. per aab mai use kabhi aekelapan mehoos karne nehi dunga.. humesa sath

dunga uska sir.. humesa..

Acp sir put his hand on Abhijeet's..

Acp sir: mai bhi hu tumahre sath.. aansu poch lo.. usse tumhre yeh aansu nehi dekha jata.. Abhijeet rubbed tears.. and smiled sadly..

Abhijeet: aauro ki aansu pochne wala.. aapne ander itna aansu jama karke rakhha hai.. yeh bat kisiko nehi pata.. mujhe bhi nehi.. sabse aapne ansu chupata

firta hai..

Acp sir: pata nehi bachpan se kitna roya hoga yeh larka..

Abhijeet: roya to hoga sir.. per aansu pochne wala.. koi nehi tha.. per aab mai hu uske sath.. kabhi bhi akela nehi parega Daya aab..

Acp sir(smiled a bit): tum aab ghar chale jana.. Daya ko tumhari jaroorat hai..

Abhijeet: toh sir mai chalta hu.. he got up..

Acp sir: aare launch to karkte jao..

Abhijeet( smiled): mujhe pata hai sir aap bhi nehi khayenge.. Acp sir smiled sadly..

Abhijeet: bye sir..

Acp sir: god bless you both beta.. Abhijeet nodded and moved out.. he had a big responsibility now.. he had to find DAYA.. the original DAYA..

FRIENDS.. HOW'S THE CHAPPY? SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. NEXT ONE WILL BE ON DUO.. SO TILL THEN TAKE CARE.. AUR HAA.. PLEASE REVIEW KARNA.. THIK

HAI? SORRY ONES AGAIN.. NEXT CHAPTER JALDI POST KARNE HI PURI KAUSISH KARUNGI.. OK.. NOW BYE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE:THANKS TO GUEST,LOVEABHI, GUEST, JYOTI(YES DEAR.. I'D TRY THE BEST), ARTANISH, RAJVIGIRL, GUEST, RUKMANI, PRIYA, KHUSHI, NANDITA,

GD(BHAI, ISSTORY MEIN BOHOT JYADA KUCH HAPPENING TO NEHI HAI.. EMO STORY HAI.. PER HAA.. KUCH TO HAI.. WAIT AND WATCH..), NAZ-DS(YES DEAR..I AM

BENGALI.. AND I AM FROM BENGAL.. KOLKATA),GUEST, GUEST, SHRESTHA FOR GIVING ME YOUR SUPPORT.. AND MY OTHER FRIENDS.. PLEASE REVIEW..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet came back to home in hurry.. he opened the gate with his duplicate kye.. and entered.. and went to Daya's room.. he opened the room door with "

Daya".. but he did not find him there..

Abhijeet: Daya room me nehi hai.. mere kamre mei hai kya?.. dekhta hu.. he moved to his room.. but the result was same.. he searched the whole house.. but

didn't find him..

Abhijeet: my god yeh Daya.. ghar par nehi aaya to gaya kaha? garden mei dekhta hu.. he came there.. and called by his name..

Abhijeet: Daya.. yaar Daya.. kaha ho tum.. dekho I'm sorry.. I'm really very sorry.. mai yeh sab jan bujhke nehi bola tha yaar.. Daya.. ek bar mere pas aao

please.. dekho mai gaya hu tumhare pas.. Daya.. he scaned the whole garden.. hey bhagwan.. kaha geya yeh larka.. jis mood me woh bureau se nikla tha..

kahi aapne sath kuch... he was really scared so much.. nehi.. nehi.. nehi..aisa kuch nehi hoga.. mai bhi kya kya soch raha hu.. Daya to bohot strong hai na..

woh kuch.. use kuch.. kuch nehi ho sakta.. lekin mai use dhundu kaha aab..

uska koi dost ke bare me bhi mai kuch nehi janta.. jaha woh ho sakta hai.. aab kya karu.. suddenly he remembered something..

**"Abhijeet.. is vast samandar ke samne aake mujhe pata chalta hai ki mai kinta humble hu.. ise dekho.. kisi ki parwa nehi.. aapni marji se beheta ja raha **

**hai.. jante ho.. mujhe yaha aake bohot sakoon milta hai.. wapas jate hue.. yeh leher mera sara stress sath mei le kar jata hai.."**

Abhijeet: sea shore.. saying this he moved to sea shore.. after a half and hour search.. he found that person sitting on a rock.. aloof.. Abhijeet took a sigh of

relief.. he slowly moved towards him.. and sat beside him.. but Daya was somewhere else.. so didn't feel the presence of the man for whom he was eagerly

waiting.. Abhijeet put his hand on his shoulder.. Daya turned to him.. and asked eagerly..

Daya: Abhi.. tum aa geye? Abhijeet sensed that tone.. and it brought tears in his eyes.. but he could resist that from falling..

Abhijeet(softly): hmmm.. aa gaya mai.. tere pas.. bohot kuch kehena hai na mujhse?

Daya(hurriedly): haa.. wo.. but he stopped and turned his face to the opposite side.. and said in low tone.. haa.. sorry bol na tha.. bohot rude behave kia na

tumse..

Abhijeet turned his face towards him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu kuch bol na nehi chata.. to mat bol.. mai sab.. sab janta hu.. Acp sir ne sab kuch kaha hai mujhse..

Daya(in low tone): sab kuch bata diya?

Abhijeey nodded in positive..

Daya: to aab tum bhi mujhse nafrat karne lagoge na?

Abhijeet heart pinched..

Abhijeet: Daya.. yeh kya bol raha hai tu? aisa kuch nehi hai baccha..

Daya: sabhi to karte hai nafrat..

Abhijeet was not able to listen more.. he just hugged Daya tightly.. but Daya separated.. and asked eagerly..

Daya: Abhi.. tum.. tum to mujhe jante ho na.. haa.. manta hu jyada nehi jante.. per jitna jante ho.. ussi se batao ki mai bura hu kya? bohot bura hu kya? kya

koi mujhse payar nehi kar sakta?

Abhijeet: nehi Daya nehi.. tu to the best hai.. tu kyu yeh sab sochta hai?

Daya: to fir mere maa.. baap kyu chale geye mujhe waha chorke? Abhijeet's tears fell down..

Daya( crying and shaking him): bolo.. bolo na.. mai itna bura hu kya? kyu chale geye woh mujhe waha chorke.. kyu nehi rakhha pas.. ku nehi dia payaar.. kya

mai is sab ki layek nehi hu.. haa.. bolo na.. bolo.. na.. chup kyu ho Abhi.. bolo na.. (shouting) bolo na.. he cried out.. instantly Abhijeet hugged him.. Daya

hugged him back tightly..

Daya(in hug): bolo na.. Abhi.. kyu mere sath aisa hua.. kya kasoor tha mera.. kya kasoor tha.. he was crying harshly..

Abhijeet was also crying..

Abhijeet(hugging him): ro le.. ro le aaj Daya.. jitna aansu chupake rakhha tha itne dino se.. aaj bahar nikal de use.. bol de jo kehena hai.. karle shikayat.. mai

hu tere sath.. yeh sab kuch sunne ke liye..

After a certain time.. none of them knew after how much time.. Daya setteled a bit.. and said..

Daya(dreamily): jante ho bachpan mei mera ek bohot aachha dost tha.. hum classmete the.. ek din woh mujhe aapne parents se milwaya.. fir next day se woh

mere sath bat karna bandh kar dia.. maine usse kitne bar pucha.. bol ne kyu nehi kar raha hai bat mujhe.. koi galti ho gayi hai kya mujhse.. per wo chup raha..

mai tab chota tha na.. to samjha nehi tha ki wo kyu mera sath waisa kar raha tha.. bad mei mujhe pata chala tha ki uske maa baap ko pata chal gaya tha ki.. ki

mai ek anath hu.. Abhijeet's heart pinched with this word.. sayed unhe yeh laga hoga ki ek bigra hua larka hi banunga.. Abhi.. mai bigra hua hu kya? bolo na..

then he continued again.. jante ho.. jab school chutti hoti thi.. sab ke parents aate the unke bachho ko lene.. aur mere sare friends unke sath jate the.. school

me pure din me kya kya hua sab batate the.. kabhi panipuri ki damand karte the.. kabhi balloons ki.. kabhi chocolates ki.. mai sirf dekht ta tha.. mai na gate ke

pas khara reheta tha.. yeh sab dekhta tha.. aur last me ghar aata tha.. tumhe pata hai na.. mera ghar kaha tha.. Mamta Foundation.. waha pe sab hi to mere

jaise the.. sayed unhe bhi yeh same feeling hota tha.. per hum kabhi kisi dusre ko humare dukh dard ke bare me nehi batate the.. mai school pass kia.. college

pass kia.. cid join kia.. per kisiko bhi mai yeh nehi bataya ki mai ek...

he could not finish his word as Abhijeet covered his mouth and nodded no.. Daya cried out again..

Daya(sobbing): jante ho ek bar sports me daurte daurte ek larka gir gaya tha.. aaur uske maa foren uske pas aagyi aur use waha se le gayi.. aapni gaud me

uthake.. pata hai.. mai bhi gir gaya tha.. usi din.. usi sports me.. per mujhe uthane wala koi nehi tha.. mujhe khud hi uthna para.. peyer kat gaya tha mera..

kitna dard ho raha tha.. mai ro raha tha.. per fir bhi koi nehi aaya.. koi tha bhi to nehi na..

tears were continuously flowing from Abhijeet's & Daya's eyes..

Daya: jante ho Abhi.. mai na bohot kausis kia yeh janne ki mere maa baap kaun hai.. agar ek bar.. ek bar unka pata chal jaye na.. to ek bar mai unke samne ja

kar unse yeh puchna chata hu ki mai jab janam lia tha tab koi mujrim banke to janam nehi lia tha.. to kyu mujhe dur kar dia usne.. aur agar kabhi yeh pata

chale ki woh log aab is duniya me nehi rahe to ek bar unke ghar jana chahta hu.. us ghar ki diwar me.. har ek furniture me.. unke spars rehega na.. mai use

chooke mehsoos karna chahta hu.. us kitchen mai meri maa cooking karti thi sayed.. sayed kisi garden mei ek chair me baithke papa news paper parte the.. aur

mai unhe parne nehi deta tha.. sayed jid lagata tha gaud me uthane ki.. aur sayed papa newspaper ko chorke aapne bete ko gaud me utha lete the.. (turning

to Abhijeet).. hai na Abhi.. aisa hi hota hai na sab ke sath.. aisa hi hota hai na.. mere sath bhi sayed aisa kuch hota tha.. per mujhe na.. mujhe na.. kuch yaad

nehi hai.. kuch bhi yaad nehi hai bachpan ki.. yaad hai to sirf uss orphanage ka karwi waqt..

Abhijeet: Daya...

Daya: mai tumhe ya Acp sir ko is liye nehi baytaya tha... kyu ki mujhe dar lagta tha.. sayed tum log bhi mere us dost ki tarha mere sath bate karna band kar do

to.. koi nehi hai na mera.. is liye tum logo ko khone ki darr lagta hai humesha.. aab tumhe sab pata chal gaya hai .. to agar tum mujhse bat nehi karna chate ho

to koi bat nehi.. thik hai..

Abhijeet(caressing his hair): kisne bola ki tera koi nehi hai.. tera yeh bara bhai hai na tere pas.. yaar tu mujhe vul gaya kya? aur soch raha hai ki mai tere sath

bat nehi karunga.. itna gussa hai aapne bhai se?

instantly Daya looked towards Abhijeet with a hope in his eyes of getting a genuine relation.. Abhijeet got that and nodded to give him the assurence that

yes.. he was with him.. Daya burst out in tears and hugged Abhijeet tightly..

Abhijeet was also in tears..

Abhijeet: aab bas bhi kar mere bhai.. aab kyu rota hai.. tera khoya hua bhai wapas mil gaya hai na tujhe.. to fir kyu rota hai.. haa?

Abhijeet separated and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.. Daya smiled first time till they met after coming out from bureau..

Daya(asking tone): mera bara bhai..

Abhijeet: hmm.. tera bara bhai.. ek bat na mana na tu mera... to dekhna kya karta hu mai tere sath.. bat nehi karunga kabhi bhi..

Daya(scared): nehi.. manunga na.. har ek bat manunga tumhara.. par tum mujhe kabhi chorke maat jana.. mai aab nehi seh paunga.. aur nehi hoga mujhse..

nehi hoga..

Abhijeet: nehi jaunga mere bhai.. aare tu hi mera sab kuch hai yaar.. mujhe janam dene wala bhi to tu hi hai.. kyu ki mujhe is ke pehele ki to kuch bhi yaad

nehi.. to tujhe chor kar kaise ja sakta hu mai... Daya smiled.. Abhijeet too..

Abhijeet: chal.. ghar chal aab.. dekh andhera bhi ho gaya hai.. kuch khaya bhi nehi tune.. chal jake pehele kha le fir so jana.. ro ro ke kya halat bana lia hai..

and he rubbed the tears from his bhai's face.. chal..

Daya: boss.. tumne bhi kuch nehi khaya hai na..

Abhijeet(smiled): achha. yeh khayal hai sahab ka.. patting his cheeks.. kaise khata.. mera bhai ne kuch khaya jo nehi tha.. to mai kaise kha leta.. aab mera bhai

ko aapne hato se khilake.. mai bhi kha lunga..

Daya(cutely): kyu?

Abhijeet: aare mai khunga nehi.. aapne bare bhai ko bhooka rakhega tu?

Daya:smchh.. wo bat nehi hai.. mai yeh puch raha hu ki kya chota bhai bara bhai ko aapne haato se nehi khila sakta?

Abhijeet: oho.. mera chota bhai to bara ho gaya hai.. thik hai chal.. aaj tere haat se hi khaunga mai.. chal.. they both laughed and moved from there and went

to THEIR home.. with a new relationship..

FRIENDS.. HOW'S IT.. TELL ME PLEASE.. PLEASE REVIEW.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED.. EK BAT KEHNI HAI.. TRUST ME.. I AM WRITING THIS STORY FROM MY HEART.. IS STORY KO MAI YAHA KHATAM

NEHI KARNA CHAHTI HU. I HAVE SOME IDEA... IF YOU ARE GIVING ME THE PERMISSION THEN I'LL CONTINUE.. SO PLEASE TELL ME.. SHOUL I CONTINUE THIS OR

NOT..

NAZ- HMM.. THIK BOLECHO.. BANGLAY KOTHA BOLAR MOJA TAI ALADA.. AMI IT ENGINEERING PORI ..1ST YEAR.. MBBS! BAAP RE BOHOT TOUGH HAI NA? AND

THANKS AMAR NAAM TA POCHONDO KORAR JONNO.. TAKE CARE.. :-)

ARTANISH- MAI YEH CHAPPY TO LIKH RAHI HU.. PER AAGE KI DECISION AAP SAB PE CHOR RAHI HU.. AGAR AAP CHAHO TO MAI COTINUE KARUNGI..

THE STORY:

Duo came back to home..

Abhijeet: Daya jao.. fresh ho jao jake.. then dinner kar lena..

Daya: Abhi.. bas 8 baj raha hai.. itni jaldi kaise khau?

Abhijeet: Dayaaa.. koi arguments nehi chahiye mujhe is bat pe.. break fast karne ke bad kuch nehi khaya tune.. aab kha le yaar.. aisa karega to bimar par

jayega.. aur tune kaha tha tu mera har bat manega..

Daya: thik hai.. he was going to move.. but turned and asked Abhijeet..

Daya(sadly): kya matlab dinner kar lena? tum ne to kaha tha...

Abhijeet: haa.. haa.. mai khila dunga.. aab chal jaa.. Daya gave him sweet smile.. and then moved.. Abhijeet smiled.. after some time Daya came back taking a

bathe.. Abhijeet also freshened up...

Abhijeet: aa gaya tu Daya.. aaja baith idher.. Daya obeyed.. Abhijeet also sat beside him.. but he sensed that Daya was a little bit uncomfortable with him..

Abhijeet: dekho Daya aaj na hume noodles se hi kam chalana parega.. thik hai.. yeh hi khana parega.. mai aur kuch bana nehi paya.. sorry..chalo muh kholo..

he was going to fed him.. but ..

Daya:aaa .. nehi.. aa.. mai khata hu.. and sorry mat bolo.. it's ok.. and took the spoon from his hand..

Abhijeet(thinking): hmm.. nahake sahab fresh ho geye hai.. aur abhi unhe ulta sidha khayal aa raha hai.. aur aise behave kar raha hai.. jaise mai koi ajnabi hu..

(he shook his head)mujhe pata hai Daya.. tum dar rehe ho..kisiki najdik aane se dar rahe ho tum.. per I promise mai yeh dar tumhare andar se nikal dunga..

dekhna tu..per aab kya karu? rehene deta hu.. thora waqt deta hu.. per aapne hato se khayega to thik se khayega bhi nehi.. kya karu iske sath maiiii...

Abhijeet called him softly "Daya".. Daya answered without making any eye contact..

Daya: haa.. haa Abhijeet bolo..

Abhijeet: Daya.. meri taraf dekho..

Daya: haa.. bolo na..

Abhijeet(taking a breath): ek bat suno Daya.. ek jindegi mei sab ko sab kuch nehi milta hai.. per jo milta hai.. use aapne se dur nehi karna chahiye.. har ek chis

ki importance hoti hai..

Daya looked up at him..

Abhijeet: jindegi mei har ek rishte ki alag alag jaga hoti hai.. bhale hi mai tumhare parents ki jaga na le saku.. per mera khud ka ek jaga bana to sakta hu na..

ek bhai ban to sakta hu na tumhara.. ek bar mauka to do..

at this Daya without saying anything just hugged him.. Abhijeet patted his back.. "aab to mai tujhe khila sakta hu na?" Daya nodded in yes in that hug..

Abhijeet(smile): aisa rahega to khilau kaise? idher aa.. mere samne to aa pehele.. Daya seperated .. and sat in front of him..

Abhijeet: lo.. fir se bhai sahab ki aankho me aansu? he rubbed those.. aab ise kabhi behene mat dena yaar.. Daya smiled..

Abhijeet:yeh hui na bat.. and after that..Abhijeet fed Daya..

Daya: aab meri bari..

Abhijeet: haa.. khila.. mujhe bhi bohot bhook lagi hai.. pata hai mai ek hi plate me hum dono ka khana le ke aaya hu.. Daya smiled at this.. and he also fed

Abhijeet.. after finishing their dinner they went to sleep to their respective room beading each other 'tata'..

but at mid night Abhijeet came to Daya's room.. slowly he opened the door.. but hearing the sound of door Daya looked there..

Abhijeet: pata tha.. pata tha mujhe.. yeh maharaj soye nehi abhi tak.. kya kar raha hai abhi tak jag ke?

Daya sat up on the bed.. "tumhara intezar.."

Abhijeet(coming near to him and sat beside him): kya?

Daya: kuch nehi.. yeh batao.. tum abhi tak jag kyu rehe ho tum?

Abhijeet: tujhe sulane ke liye..

Daya(smiled): aab aa hi geye ho to.. (lay down placing his head on Abhijeet's lap) sula bhi do..

Abhijeet smiled and started caressing his hair..

Abhijeet: chup chap aankhe band kar.. kuch bhi mat sochna.. bhala bura kuch bhi nehi..

Daya nodded.. after some moment he felt that Daya slept.. he smiled..

Abhijeet: kitna shanti se so raha hai yeh.. just then his phone rang.. he felt irritated as he didn't want Daya to wake up.. he cut the call in hurry without looking

at the caller id... Daya moved a bit.. Abhijeet patted his forehead and he again went to deep sleep..now Abhijeet placed his head on the pillow and covered

him.. and gave him a kiss on his forehead.. and then came out.. he checked his cell.. it was Acp sir..

Abhijeet: oh my god.. Acp sir ka phone tha.. he called him back..

Acp sir picked up the phone with "sorry Abhijeet"..

Abhijeet: nehi nehi sir.. aap kyu sorry bol rehe hai.. soory to mujhe bal na chahiye.. mai ne aapka phone cut dia..

Acp sir: agar tumhara neend disturb karta to sorry nehi bolta.. per yaha mamla to tumhare dost ka hai bhai.. Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet: dost nehi sir.. bhai boliye.. Acp sir felt an unknown happiness.. he smiled broadly.. but he had tears in his eyes also.. tears of happiness..

Acp sir: jite raho beta.. jite raho..

Abhijeet: sir Daya ne mujhe mere bure waqt pe bohot sambhala.. aab mai use sambhalunga.. uska bhai banke..

Acp sir: mera ashirbaad humesha tum dono ke sath hai.. aur rahega bhi.. ek bat dhyan me rakhna.. har ek rishte ki buniyad hoti hai biswas.. use kabhi tootne

mat dena..

Abhijeet: yes sir.. mai yaad rakhunga..

Acp sir: thik hai Abhijeet.. good night..

Abhijeet: sir.. aap phone kyu kie the.. yeh hi nehi bataya apne...

Acp sir: jo janne ke liye phone kia tha na.. uska answer mujhe tab hi mil gaya tha.. jab tum phone kat dia tha..

Abhijeet(embarrassed): sorry sir..

Acp sir: aare sarminda mat ho Abhijeet.. suno.. jo amanat tumhe mila hai.. use sambhal kar rakhna .. bohot kimti hai yeh..

Abhijeet: haa.. sir.. bohot kimti hai..

Acp sir: thik hai.. beta aab rakhta hu..

Abhijeet: jee sir.. good night..phone cut.. Abhijeet smiled and took a sigh.. and was going to his room.. but he stopped.. he thought for a while and moved to

there where his brother was sleeping.. he managed himself in a space beside Daya.. he could not lie down properly .. as Daya had already put his hand around

his lags.. and placed his head on his lap.. but he knew that he would be able to sleep peacefully with his brother.. he knew that very well...

FRIENDS.. BATANA PLEASE KI MAI YEH STORY CONTINUE KARU YA NA.. OK? AND SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPPY.. PLEASE REVIEW MY FRIENDS.. BE

HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FRIENDS HAAAPPPYYY DDDIIIWAALLLIII...THANK YOU FRIENDS FOR ALLOWING ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.. THANKS TO JYOTHI THEKU(DEAR I

CAN'TADD THEM HERE.. BUT I WILL KEEP IT IN MY MIND.. PLEASE DON'T MIND.. PLSSSS) JYOTI, R AND R, GUEST, AMRIT, PARISE22,ARTANISH(HAA, HAPPY ENDING

WALA IDEA HI HAI.. NOT TO WORRY :-)), FAIRY, GUEST, GD, RUKMANI, GUEST, PINKY, PRIYA, LOVEABHI, PALAK, NAINA, NADITA, GUEST..

NAZ- MON KHARAP KORO NA PLEASE.. APON JONERA KOKHONO DURE THAKEN NA.. SOB SOMOY KACHEI THAKEN.. AND ABOUT IT.. DEKHO PORLE SOB E EASY.. NA

PORLE SOB E TOUGH LAGE.. AM I WRONG? AND NO I DON'T USE FB.. BUT TUMI AMAY PM KORTE PARO.. AND I AM TRYING TO WRITE A LONG CHAPPY..

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW.. TAKE CARE..

SHRESTHA- WOW GREAT.. YOU ARE BENGALI.. I LIVE IN KOLKATA.. YOU? AND THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW.. TAKE CARE..

FRIENDS.. SO I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY OK?.. BUT I NEED YOUR SUPPORT.. NEHI TO MAI NEHI LIKH PAUNGI.. SO PLEASE REVIEW KARNA.. AND MY DEAR

SILENT READERS.. PLEASE DO REVIEW..

THE STORY:

Morning arose.. A soft, smooth ray of light called Daya to wake up.. he moved a bit.. and then slowly opened his eyes.. after some moment he realized the

whole matter.. he remembered the previous night incident.. instantly he got down from the bed and moved towards Abhijeet's room.. there he didn't find him..

tears filled in his eyes.. he spoke "Abhi.. chala gaya.."

and came downstair in hurry and went to kitchen.. and there he found Abhijeet.. Abhijeet looked at him with smile and said

Abhijeet: good morning Daya.. uth gaye tum.. fresh hoke aye ho kya? thik hai.. to fir pehele chay pilo.. fir breakfast kar lenge.. he was saying this while making

tea.. so he was not looking at Daya.. but getting no answer from him.. he looked at him back.. he was looking so much scared of something.. he came to him

and asked affectionately..

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya? tum kuch bol kyu nehi rehe ho..

Daya moved his gaze away.. Abhijeet turned his face towards him.. still Daya was looking downward..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mujhse nazre churane ki koi jaroorat nehi hai.. tum kya soch rehe ho yeh mai janta hu.. now Daya looked at him..

Abhijeet: tum yehi soch rehe ho na.. ki kal jo hua.. wo sab sach hai ki nehi.. sayed wo sapna tha tumhara..per nehi Daya.. wo sab sapna nehi tha.. wo sab sach

tha.. aur tumhe dar ne ki koi jaroorat nehi hai.. hmm.. mai hu.. yehi hu.. tumhare sath hu.. and he hugged Daya.. Daya hugged him back tightly..

Abhijeet: aab yakeen hua? Daya nodded in yes.. (Abhijeet smiled).. pagal larka.. jaa.. jake fresh hoke aa.. lagta to nehi

hai.. fresh hoke aaya hai.. aankh khulte hi mujhe dhundte hue idher chala aaya hai.. they seperated.. Abhijeet rubbed Daya's tears.. Daya smiled and went.. he

came back after sometime with a fresh mood..

Daya: boss.. ek bat batao.. aaj tum kaam itna slow slow kyu kar rehe ho.. hum late ho jayenge na.. achaa.. mai help karat hu tumhara..

Abhijeet: nehi nehi Daya.. tu rehene de.. aare thora late ho jayenge to kuch nehi hoga.. abhi to pura din hai humare pas..

Daya(confusingly): kya matlab..

Abhijeet: hmmm.. kya matlab.. matlab yehi ki aaj hum bureau nehi ja rehe hai.. aaj hum ghumne jayenge..

Daya was super happy..

Daya: bossss.. ghumne? sach?

Abhijeet: much..

Daya: wow.. you are great boss.. per Acp sir!

Abhijeet: chutti diya hai sir ne..

Daya:aare sir to bewaja kabhi chutti nehi dete.. to aaj kya hua?

Abhijeet(thought): aare ise sach me nehi pata.. yah majak kar raha hai? par lagta to nehi hai ki janab maje ki mood me hai.. to?

Abhijeet: tumhe nehi maloom ki aaj sir ne hume kyu leave diya hai?

Daya: aare Abhijeet.. mujhe kaise maloom hoga?

Abhijeet smiled and thought "achha hi hua ek taraf se.. surprise de payenge.."

Daya: aab tum haas kyu rehe ho?

Abhijeet: haa.. nehi.. nehi.. bas aise hi..

Daya: jo bhi ho..Acp sir is great.. to chalo der kis bat ki?

Abhijeet: oye.. break fast to karke jana parega na..

Daya: haa.. wo to hai.. both smiled.. After finishing their breakfast they moved out for shopping mall as usual..

IN MALL..

Abhijeet: aaa.. Daya.. tum ek minute ruko mai abhi aaya..

Daya: aare kaha ja rehe ho boss.. dekho mai tumhare liye hi dress choose kar raha hu.. aur tum hi ja rehe ho..

Abhijeet: tum pasand kaaro na.. tumhara pasand hi mera pasand.. and he cupped his cheeks..

Daya: haa.. wo to thik hai.. par tum ja kaha rehe ho?

Abhijeet: aa.. wo.. wo.. mujhe ek urgent call karna hai.. abhi aaya.. aur tum yehi rehena.. thik hai?

Daya: oh.. achha.. achha.. thik hai.. jao.. mai tab tak select karta hu..

Abhijeet(while going): tumhare liye bhi karna..

Daya(louder): wo to tum hi aa kar karoge boss..

Abhijeet(laughing): haa. thik hai..

After 15 mins.. he came back..

Daya: aare Abhijeet.. itni der laga diya..

Abhijeet: sorry yaar.. achha.. ho gaya tumhara? chalo.. ab mai kuch choose karta hu tumhare liye..

he also chose a nice dress for Daya.. and then they moved to the food court.. and took their launch.. then they came back to the house..

IN HOME:

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum jao.. thora rest karlo.. bohot ghum fer liya..

Daya: ok boss.. per tum bhi abhi files leke mat baith jana.. samjhe..

Abhijeet(laughed): okkk.. sir..

they moved to their respective rooms..

Daya was sleeping.. suddenly his woke up hearing a sound...

Daya: aare.. yeh kaisi awaj thi.. dekhta hu.. he looked at he watch.. it was showing 6.. aare 6 baj gaya... uth jaa Daya.. itna kyu sota hai tu..

Daya came to lounge.. he knew that there would be Abhijeet for sure.. so he was coming with..

Daya: aare Abhijeet.. yeh aawaj ka... but he stopped.. he was surprised.. he was amazed with the beauty of candle lights.. he looked around.. not only the

lounge.. but also the whole house was decorated with candle, lights, etc, etc.. he was really enjoying it when he heard a voice..

Abhijeet: aabye muh band kar.. machhar ghus jayega..

Daya turned.. and smiled..

Daya(surprised tone): Abhi.. tumne.. tumne.. yeh sab kia hai?

Abhijeet: to aur kaun karega? mera bhai to so raha tha na.. phatake ki aawj se jag utha hoga sayed..

Daya(cute angry face): kya matlab hai tumhara? tumne hi to kaha tha rest karne ke liye..

Abhijeet: aare mai to mere bhai ke bare me bol raha tha... tum kaha se aa gaye bich me.. tum mere bhai ho kya.. hmm.. hmm?saying this he raised his

eyebrows..

Daya smiled and went near to him and just hugged him..

Abhijeet(smiled and hugged him back): HAPPY DIWALI MERE BHAI..

Daya: HAPPY DIWALI BOSS.. HAPPY DIWALI..

they seperated..

Abhijeet: achha.. ek bat bata Daya.. tu sach me bhul gaya tha? aare raste me to kitne sare phatake ke temporary stall tha.. tune dekha nehi? tujhe yaad hi

nehi aaya

Daya: nehi boss.. mera dhyan hi nehi gaya.. us taraf to.. aur achha hi hua na.. surprise mila gaya.. (sadly) wo kya haina.. aaj tak kabhi maine Diwali nehi

manaya na.. to...

Abhijeet:Daya.. aaj hum yeh sab bate nehi karenge.. thik hai.. aaj hum sirf aur sirf enjoy karenge..

Daya(smiled): thik hai boss.. jo tum kaho.. manjur hai..

Abhijeet:budhhu kahika.. aab jaa.. jaldi se ready hoke aa.. jo dress aaj kharida na.. wo pehenke aa.. jaa...

Daya: ok.. aare tum bhi wohi dress pehena hai jo aaj kharida.. wow.. ok mai abhi aaya.. he just ran away..

Abhijeet(smiled): pagal larka..

after some time Daya came.. he was looking just awesome in red kurta..

Abhijeet: aare wah.. mera Daya itna handsome hai..

Day(raising collar): aakhir yeh Daya bhai kiska hai..

Abhijeet: hmmmm.. and he ruffled his hair..

Daya: chalo boss.. phatake phorte hai..

Abhijeet(making sad face) kaha se aayega phataka?

Daya: dekho boss.. drama band karo samjhe.. mujhe pata hai.. tum urgent call karna hai bol ke crackers hi kharid ne geye the.. aab chalo.. he pulled Abhijeet's

hand..

Abhijeet: aare ruko ruko.. aare team ko aane do..

voices: hum aa geye hai.. duo looked at the opened door.. they saw the whole cid team was present there.. including Acp sir and Salunkhe sir.. seeing them

Daya and Abhijeet smiled broadly.. and seeing them smiling Acp sir also smiled..

Salunkhe sir: aare hum aa geye hai..to der kis baat ki? phorte hai phataka.. is Daya se to raha nehi ja raha hai..

Freddy: aare mujhse bhi..

all laughed.. and then they became busy to burst crackers.. Daya was enjoying the whole incident.. seeing him haapy.. Abhijeet smiled happily.. and then

looked at Acp sir who also gave him a smile and an asuring nod..

SO, HERE IS THE DIWALI SPATIAL CHAPPY.. OR SAY DIWALI GIFT.. SAB KO FIR SE HAPPY AND SAFE DIWALI.. KHUB SARE MASTI KARNA.. AUR HAA.. IS CHAKKAR ME

REVIEW KARNE KA MAT BHUL JANA PLEASE.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..BYE TAKE CARE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAPPY BHAIDUJ..

THANKS TO THEM WHO GAVE ME THE SUPPORT.. THANKS TO JYOTHI, GUEST, GD(YOUR OS IS VERY NICE), PARISE22, NANDITA, ARTANISH, KHUSHI, RUKMANI,

GUEST, BT, GUEST, PRIYA, LOVEABHI, GUEST, GUEST...

SHRESTHA- I STAY IN HALTU DEAR.. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.. AISE HI REVIEW KARTE REHENA.. OK?:-) TAKE CARE..

NAZ- OH ACHHA.. TUMI BARITE.. BAH VALO.. HAA.. BARITE THAKAR MOJAI ALADA.. VALO THEKO.. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW..

FRIENDS.. EK BAT.. MAI YEH STORY MEIN DUO IN EARLY ERA SHOW KAR RAHI HU.. PER TEAM ME FREDDY, VIVEK, SACHIN, RAJAT, TASHA AUR KAJAL REHENGE..

THIK HAI NA? AGR AAP LOGO KO PASAND NA HO TO BATA DENA THIK HAI..

THE STORY:

This Diwali was the best Diwali for Daya.. for Abhijeet also..

Next day... in bureau.. all were present there including duo.. excluding Acp sir..

Freddy: Daya sir .. Abhijeet sir.. kal to jamke masti kia hum logo ne.. bohot achha idea tha aapka Abhijeet sir..

Abhijeet: hmm.. wo to tha.. per apna Daya sie se pucho.. ise to yaad hi nehi tha kal ka din..

All: kya?

Tasha: sir aapko Diwali yaad nehi tha?

Daya: aare kya yaar.. mai to.. wo .wo.. aare tumhare is Abhijeet sir se pucho.. unhone bhi to yaad nehi dilaya na mujhe..

Abhijeet: lo bhai.. aab sab ko chor ke is maasoom pe char jaa.. hai na..

All laughed at this..

Acp sir came.. all said to him "good morning"..

Acp sir: yes.. very good morning.. to kal ghar jaake ke sab achhe se so paya bhi hai.. yah memory lane mei bhatak gaye? kya Freddy.. nind aaya tha ki

nehi?

Freddy: aare haa sir.. bohot sakoon se soye hai hum to..

Vivek: exactly sir.. hum kal bohot masti kia hai.. aur ghar jake chain se so geye the..

Acp sir: Sachin aur Rajat aaya nehi abhi tak?

Abhijeet: nehi sir abhi tak to nehi aaya..

Acp sir(smiled): haa.. rehene do.. kam hi to karta hai pure saal.. aaj thora rest karne deta hu.. waise (indicating duo)aap dono ka kya haal hai?

Duo looked at each other with smile..

FLASHBACK(previous night)::

Abbhijeet: Daya.. so ja keheta hu.. bohot ho gaya hai.. masti majak.. khana pina..

Daya(unwillingly): nehi Abhi.. abhi nehi.. suno na tumse bohot sari baate karni hai..

Abhijeet: Daya.. aab kya baat karni hai.. Dinner table pe hi to hum sab ne itne sare baate ki hai.. aab kya hua?

Daya: uffo Abhijeet.. waha pe hum sab baat kar rehe the.. aab sirf hum dono baat karenege.. saying this Daya made him sit on the bed..

Abhijeet: achha chal jaldi jaldi bata kya hua..

Daya(sat beside him.. and took his hand in his own): boss.. thank you..

Abhijeet: hain.. yeh kis liye?

Daya: mujhe itni bari khushi dene ke liye.. aaj ki pehele mukje sirf yeh pata tha ki Diwali naam ka koi festival hota hai.. sab bohot maje karte hai.. phatake

phorte hai.. rangoli bante hai.. bas roshni hi roshni hoti hai charo taraf.. (sadly) par mere jindegi me to sirf andhera hi andhera hai.. aaj pata chala yeh diwali hota kya hai..

Abhijeet(patting his cheeks): Daya.. bhul ja na yaar purani baate.. hum ne naya suruwat kia hai na.. to kyu piche murke dekhta hai tu bar bar haa?

Daya: wohi to kehe raha hu boss.. aur nehi dekhunga piche.. bas samne dekhunga.. jaha pe sirf tum ho.. mera bara bhai.. hai na Abhi?

Abhijeet(smiled): beshaq.. achha chal bohot ho gaya.. aab tu soja.. mai bhi chalta hu sone.. saying this he got up.. but Daya clutched his hand..

Abhijeet(turned): aaab kyaaa huaaa?

Daya:wo.. wo.. tum.. tum aaj yehi so jao na boss..

Abhijeet:kyaaa?

Daya became embarrassed and looked down..

Abhijeet: haat chor mera..

Daya sadly left his hand..

Abhijeet: bye.. good night.. so jao... and he left the room..

Daya: huh.. so jao.. (louder) thik hai.. thik hai.. so jata hu mai.. saying this he lay down covering his full body including head.. after sometime someone moved

his cover away.. ofcourse it was Abhijeet..

Daya(irritatingly): kya hai.. mai so gaya hu.. dekhta nehi hai kya?

Abhijeet: haa.. mere sath bhoot bat kar raha hai.. hai na?

Daya tried to cover himself.. but Abhijeet resisted him.. he pulled it..

Abhijeet: oye ruk..

Daya: Abhi choro ise.. mujhe sona hai.. tum jao.. aapne kamre jake so jao.. huh..

Abhijeet: bapre baap.. itna gussa.. pura Amitabh Bachhan lag raha hai tu..

Daya: Abhijeet.. mai maje ki mood mei nehi.. so jao na.. mujhe disturb mat karo.. go..

Abhijeet: to mai so jau?

Daya(irritatingly): wohi ti kab se bol raha hu..

Abhijeet: aabey itna jaga le kar soyega to mai kaha sounga? haa?

Daya(angrily): wo tum... then he realised.. and said happily.. bossss.. mai jaga banata hu na.. no problem.. bohot jaga hai yaha.. so jao..and then he started

shifting to the opposite side of the bed..

Abhijeet: ye ye ye.. aare gir jayega udhar se.. kya yaar..

Daya laughed.."nehi girta boss.. tum ho na"..

Abhijeet shook his head.. put the water bottle on the bed side table and lay down.. Daya hugged him instantly.. soon they drifted to a peaceful sleep..

FLASHBACK OVER:

Acp sir was looking at duo..

Acp sir: Freddy.. mera question itna tough hai kya?

Freddy(laughed): question nehi sir .. answer tough hai..

at this duo came back to the reality..

Daya: haa sir.. kal raat hum bhi bohot aachhi tarha se soya..

Acp sir(serious tone): achha suno.. aab kamki bat karte hai.. Daya tumhe ek mission per jana hai..

Daya: mission sir..

Acp sir: yes ek mission hai.. jaha tumhe under cover inspectors se kam karna parega.. mai tumhe sara detail de deta hu.. aao mere sath.. just then the phone

rang.. a case was reported.. so they all moved to the spot.

IN evening Abhijeet came back to home.. but not Daya.. as he was talking with Acp sir about the mission in which he had to go...

Abhijeet: yeh Daya itni der kyu laga raha hai. aab aa bhi jaa jaldi se.. just then door bell rang..

Abhijeet: lo aa geye maharaj.. he opened the door.. Daya entered and straightly sat on the sofa..

Daya: Abhijeet.. paani pilao na.. Abhijeet fetch water and Daya drank it in one go..

Abhijeet: aare dhire yaar..

Daya: Abhijeet... abhi bohot kam hai.. mujhe kal hi mission ke liye nikal na hai..

Abhijeet: kal hi..

Daya: haa.. kal hi.. to abhi mujhe packing karni hai.. to mai dinner nehi karunga..

Abhijeet:aab tu dinner kyu nehi karega? packing karne me kitna waqt lagta hai? Daya was going to say something.. but couldn't.. jaao.. pehele jake fresh ho

jao.. fir packing kar lena.. jao jao.. jaldi jaao.. Daya went to fresh up..

Daya came out from the washroom and saw Abhijeet was packing his baggage..

Daya: aare Abhijeet.. yeh kya kar rehe ho? mai kar luga yaar.. tum rehene do..

Abhijeet(continuing his work): tu chup kar.. mujhe mera kam karne de.. agar tu packing karega na to adha chis lena bhul hi jayega tu..

Daya: nehi nehi aisa nehi hai.. maine pehele bhi to kia hai na..

Abhijeet: haaa.. isi liye pichle baar mister.. tooth brush lena hi bhul geye the..

Daya(shocked): tumhe kaise pata? then he realised what he said.. aa.. wo.. umm. wo.. to..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. thik hai.. rehene do bhai.. mai kar leta hu.. waise mujhe ho hi gaya hai.. tum jake khana lagao.. mai aata hu thori der mei.. aaj jaldi dinner

karke so jao.. kal jaldi uthna hai na.. waise kitne baje ki flight hai?

Daya: subhe 8 baje ki... bureau jane ki jaroorat nehi ai.. straight yaha se bangalore ke liye nikal jaunga..

Abhijeet: fine.. then they went to take dinner.. and after that they went to sleep..

NEXT DAY MORNING:

Daya: ok boss.. abb mai nikal ta hu.. raste mai Acp sir se baat kar lunga mai..

Abhijeet: achha thik hai.. aur sun.. mujhe indication dete rehena.. samjha.. aur haa.. jo bhi step lena hoga.. bohot carefully lena.. koi bhi problem ho to foren

Acp sir ko khabar karna.. coming near to him.. mai intezar karunga tera..

Daya smiled.. and hugged him tightly..

Daya: mai bohot jald wapas aaunga tumhare pas boss.. bohot jald.. then they seperated.. Abhijeet gave him a soft kiss.. and Daya went..

Abhijeet smiled and remebered **mai bohot jald wapas aaunga tumhare pas boss.. bohot jald..**

IS IT? LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.. YEH CHAPPY YEHI KHATAM KARTI HU.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW KARO MY FRIENDS.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE

HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MY FRIENDS.. APP SAB NE HI TO KAHA THA NA KI I CAN CONTINUE MY STORY.. AAB AAP HI REVIEWS NEHI DE REHE HAI.. THIS IS NOT FAIR NA?

ARE YOU ALL ANGRY WITH ME? :-(

THANKS TO NITU (WIAT AND WATCH), GUEST, JYOTI(YOUR CONCEPT IS VERY NICE.. PER MAIN IS STORY KE LIYE KUCH AUR SOCH KE RAKHHA HAI.. HOPE KI

AAPKO WO BHI PASAND AAYE.. AND HAA.. I WILL KEEP YOUR IDEA IN MY MIND.. THANK YOU..), NAZ, GUEST, ARTANISH(WAIT AND WATCH), RUKMANI,

FAIRY(KEEPING READING.. PER HAA, HAPPY ENDING HI HOGA.. PAAAARRRR... DEKHTE JAO.. :-)), LOVEABHI, PARISE22, PRIYA, NADITA, NAINA( HAPPY WALA

ENDING HI HOGA DEAR), GUEST, GUEST, SHRESTHA..

THE STORY:

three weeks passed.. Daya had gone for a mission.. Abhijeet was missing him terribly.. now for five days he didn't get any call from Daya.. Abhijeet came back

from bureau.. his was very much tired.. Abhijeet entered into the house and just threw himself on the sofa..

Abhijeet(with closed eyes): kya yaar Daya.. aab aa bhi jaa.. dekh kitna sar dard kar raha hai.. aab kaun daba dega yaar.. he opened his eyes and smiled.. na

jane kya hai is larke mei.. 3 weeks hui hai.. par lag raha hai jaise ki 3 saal ho gaye hai hum dono mile nehi.. (angrily)par ise dekho.. ek phone bhi nehi kar

sakta.. haa.. manta hu ki waha se itni asani se call nehi kia ja sakta.. par 5 din ho gaya hai yaar.. pata nehi hai kya.. ki mai kitna miss kar raha hu use.. tu ek

bar aa Daya.. bat nehi karunga tere sath .. aur phir manane aayega na.. to kich ke dunga ek kan ke niche.. huh.. just the his phone rang.. he became so

happy.. and without looking at the caller id.. he picked up the phone with..

Abhijeet: aab aaya tujhe meri yaad.. haa?

Voice: lagta hai Abhijeet tum Daya ka phone expect kar rehe the..

Abhijeet checked the caller id and then attached the phone with his ear..

Abhijeet: haa.. mai.. wo..sorry sir..

Acp sir: kya bat hai?

Abhijeet: sir aaj 5 din ho gaya hai usne ek call tak nehi kia..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. chinta mat karo.. busy hoga wo.. aur head quarter ke sath to uska contact hai na.. o thik hai bilkul...

Abhijeet: ok sir.. actually kya hai na.. yeh Daya bachha hai bikul.. aapna dhyan rakhna aata hi nehi hai ise.. dant ke khilana parta hai.. dant ke sulana parta

hai.. per jab dekho mujhe bolta reheta hai.. Abhijeet khana khalo.. Abhijeet medicines le lo.. Abhi so jao.. tum thak gaye ho.. Boss yeh karo.. Boss wo karo.. aur

khudka koi parwa hi nehi karta..

Acp sir was smiling listening those sweet and full of love words.. he was feeling that how two lonely persons were becoming complementary for each other..

Acp sir: achha.. par woh to kehe raha tha ki..

Abhijeet: sikayat laga raha tha na aapse.. mere khilaf..

Acp sir(laughed): hmm.. kehe sakte ho.. wo mission jane se pehele mujhse kehe ke gaya hai ki.. sir mai jab nehi rahunga na.. tab aap Abhijeet ko bohot

dantna.. kyu ki wo aapke ke dant ke bina aapna dhyan nehi rakhega sir..

Abhijeet heart pinched with the words "**jab main nehi rahunga**".. he was thinking something.. he was little scared also..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Abhijeet kya hua.. kuch bol kyu nehi rehe ho tum?

Abhijeet: haa.. nehi.. nehi sir kuch nehi.. aap bataiye.. aap phone kyu kie the..

Acp sir: haa.. mai wo.. but he was cut as Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(hurriedly): sir sir sir.. mai aapko baad mei call karta hu.. Daya ka call aa raha hai.. bye.. and cut the phone..

Acp sir(laughed): pagal hai dono hi pura ka pura..

Here Abhijeet attened the call..

Daya: kaise ho boss?

Abhijeet:meri chor.. mai thik hu.. Daya.. tu kaisa hai ? thik to hai na?

Daya: haa.. boss.. mai to thik hu..

Abhijeet: itne din baad yaad aaya aapne Abhi ka.. haa?

Daya: nehi boss.. yaad to roj aata hai.. kya karu batao.. mai yaha se call nehi kar pata hu.. achha yeh batao.. mera yaad aata hai tumhe?

Abhijeet: nehi..

Daya: kya? jhut kyu bolte ho boss.. jhut bolna thik bat nehi hai.. mujhe mallom hai.. tum mujhe miss kar rehe ho..

Abhijeet(sad and angry tone): kis ne bola mai jhut bol raha hu? jise mere yaad nehi aata hai.. mai bhi use yaad nehi karta..

Daya:kya boss.. rulaoge kya mujhe aab tum.. kaha na.. sach mei.. tum bohot yaad aate ho..

Abhijeet: sach..

Daya: much... Abhijeet smiled..

Daya(smiled): Abhi.. man kar raha hai ki abhi tumhare pas chala jau.. par duty comes first na..

Abhijeet: bilkul.. yeh bat humesha yaad rakhna Daya..

Daya: haa.. rakhunga.. tumhi ne to sikhaya.. par kya karu ja kar tumse gale milne ki man kar raha hai..

Abhijeet: pagal.. jaldi aapna kam khatam kar le.. jaldi se sare mujrimo ko dhishum dhishum karke aapne bhai ke pas aa jaa.. aur gale laga le..

Daya: bare bhai..

Abhijeet: achha baba.. thik hai.. bare bhai.. aapne aapko bachha samajhne ki bara sauq hai janab ko..

Daya: bilkul sahi.. ek hi to rishta hai mere pas bolo..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu fir se? bachha.. yeh sab sochega to kam mei concentrate nehi kar payega..

Daya: nehi.. nehi karta yeh sab baat.. sochta bhi nehi.. choro.. achha tum aapna...

Abhijeet: haa.. haa.. aapna dhyan rakh raha hu baba.. aur yeh bata ki tu Acp sir ko kya bata ke gaya hai? haa? tu nehi rahega to wo mujhe dant de..

Daya(laughed):hahaha.. kyu boss.. darr lagta hai..

Abhijeet(tensly): haa

Daya: kya boss.. tum Acp sir ke dant se darte ho?

Abhijeet: us bat ka darr nehi lagta.. mai to.. but he could not finish as he heard..

Daya: oh no.. boss mai rakhta hu.. khush rehena.. the call cut..

Abhijeet: hello.. hello.. Daya.. hey bhagwan.. kya hua udhar..

NEXT DAY.. BUREAU..

Acp sir came in hurry..

Acp sir: Freddy.. Ab.. Abhijeet dikh nehi raha hai.. kaha hai woh?

Fredyy: sir.. Abhijeet sir to aaye hi nehi abhi tak.. kyu sir kya hua?

Acp sir: nehi nehi.. kuch nehi..

Rajat: sir aap hume bata sakte hai..

Acp sir(tensed): Rajat.. wo.. wo Daya..

Sachin: kya hua Daya sir ko?

Acp sir: Daya ke sath kal raat se koi contact nehi ho pa raha hai.. na hi kisi under cover cops ke sath..

they heard a voice..

voice: kya!

Acp sir(shocked): Abhijeet..

Abhijeet came near to him.. he was so much scared..

Abhijeet(teary tone): sir.. kya.. kya hua hai mere bhai ko.. haa..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. wo kal raat se..

Abhijeet: akl raat? haa.. kal raat ko to..

Acp sir: kal raat ko kya? kya Abhijeet..wo tumhe phone kia tha na..

Abhijeet(scared so much): haa.. pe.. per waha ku.. kuch hua tha.. Daya ne phone aise hi cut dia tha.. kuch galat.. kuch.. Daya.. sir Daya.. wo thik hai na?

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. dekho.. informaton ki mutabiq.. waha pe shoot out hua hai.. aur head quarters ke officers ke saq hai ki.. Daya ko us shoot out me goli...

Abhijeet(screamed): nehiiii.. aisa.. aisa nehi ho sakta sir.. he was about to fall.. but grabbed the near by table..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. aisa mat karo ..plzzz.. woh thik hoga.. use kuch nehi hoga..

Abhijeet: haa.. woh thik hi hoga.. use to thik rehena hi hai.. itni jaldi.. itni jaldi.. mai aapna bhai ko nehi kho sakta.. nehi.. aisa nehi ho sakta... he remebered

the words.."**main jab nehi rahunga**".. he closed his eyes tightly and two drops of water slipped from there..

Acp sir: Sab ke sab.. aapne khabrion ko jagao..

Freddy: sir Head quarter ko to pata hai na.. ki Daya si kaha hai..

Acp sir: Freddy.. mujhe bhi pata tha.. per woh abhi waha nehi hai.. aur kisiko nehi pata ki Daya aab kaha hai.. kisi ko bhi nehi..

Abhijeet: sir.. mai mera jaan laga dunga.. per Daya ko dhundh ke nikalunga mai..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. sirf tum nehi.. hum sab milkar dhundenge Daya ko.. sab milke dhundenge.. tum bas hausla rakho..

Abhijeet( thinking): nehi Daya... tu aisa nehi kar sakta mere sath.. mujhe fir se akela karne ki koi haq nehi hai tujhe samjha.. mai tujhe nehi kho sakta.. kisi bhi

halat mei nehi... he emembered the last words of Daya he heard "**khush rehena boss**".. haa.. mai khush rahunga.. par akela nehi.. tere sath..

FRIENDS.. HOW'S THE CHAPPY? MAI STORY POST KIA.. AAB AAP BHI REVIEWS DO.. PLEASEEEE.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES..OK.. BYE.. TAKE CARE .. BE HAPPY..

MAKE HAPPY..


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO THEM WHO REVIEWED.. THANKS TO JYOTHI, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, PARISE22, FAIRY(ACTAULLY DEAR.. I WANTED TO SHOW

THE DETERMINATION OF ABHIJEET TO FIND OUT DAYA.. SO DIDN'T SHOW ABHIJEET TO BE FAINT..), NITU, JYOTI(MAIN PAKKA LIKHUNGI :-)), NAZ, GD, LOVEABHI,

RUKMANI, NANDITA, PINKY, NAINA, PRIYA, SHRESTHA, GUEST..

THE STORY:

All were doing their best to find out Daya.. but result was a big zero.. no one knew where Daya was..

Abhijeet(angrily): yeh informers kisi kam ke nehi hai..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. wo log kausis kar rehe hai na.. tumhe pata hai na.. hamare informers jaan pe khel jate hai.. ek khabar laane ke liye.. tum aise to mat

bolo..

Abhijeet: sir to abhi unlogo ko kya ho gaya hai? hum sabka, khabri Daya ko dhundne pe hi lage hai.. per kya faida? koi khabar de paye hai kya?

Rajat: sir aap tension mat kijiye.. hum jaroor dhund lenge Daya sir ko..

Abhijeet: Rajat.. mai informers ko blame kar raha hu.. per mai khud bhi to kuch nehi kar pa raha hu.. (going near to Acp sir).. sir aap please bataiye ki Daya

kahagaya tha.. mission ke liye use kaha jana para tha.. aap batana kyu nehi chahte hai?

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. mai yeh bat disclose nehi kar sakta.. bat ko samjho..

Sachin: per sir Daya sir aab waha nehi hai.. jaha unhe bheja gaya tha.. yeh bat to head quarter se confirm kia gaya hai.. to aab to bata hi sakte hai aap..

Freddy: haa sir.. isse humare liye Daya sir ko dhundna aasan ho jayega thora..

Acp sir: tum sab ko kya lagta hai.. jaha pe Daya tha uss jaga maine use nehi dhundha? kuch bhi nehi mila.. waha se mujhe.. kuch bhi nehi.. HQ ki instruction ke

mutabiq..

Abhijeet: HQ se to yeh khabar bhi mila hai ki Daya waha shoot out mei.. he stopped.. to kya hum aise hi baithe rahe? kahi se kuch bhi nehi mil raha hai.. kuch

hat nehi lag raha hia.. jiske jariye hum Daya tak pauch sakte hai..

Acp sir: Abhijeet... but he was cut.. as phone rang.. case was reported..

Acp sir: chalo sab.. all moved except Abhijeet.. Acp sir turned and saw Abhijeet standing at the same place.. so he went near to him and put his hand on his

shoulder... and called him "Abhijeet".. Abhijeetlooked at him with a jerk..

Abhjeet: haa.. ha..haa.. sir.. boliye..

Acp sir(determined tone): Daya ko kuch nehi hoga.. Abhijeet looked at him with hope and tears in his eyes.. Acp sir gave a nod of asurence..

Acp sir: hume humara duty bhi to puri karni hai na? Abhijeet nodded.. to chale? again Abhijet nodded and moved with him..

In late evening.. they all returned solving the case.. but the usual satisfaction of solving a case successfully, was somewhere misssing..

Acp sir: tum sab ghar jao abhi.. kal jaldi aana.. all were unwilling to move a single step even... as they had to find out their dear Daya sir as soon as possible..

Acp sir got that..

Acp sir(ordering tone): sab ke sab ghar jao.. mai bhi chalunga..

at this all moved.. but one person was present there..

Acp sir: kya hua Abhijeet.. tum khare kyu ho? ghar jao please.. thora rest karlo.. tumhe dekh kar bohot tired lag raha hai..

Abhijeet: sir aab to sab chale gaye hai.. abb to app bata hi sakte hai na Daya kaha gaya tha?

Acp sir(taking a sigh): Abhijeet.. Daya out of state nehi gaya tha.. yaha Mumbai mei hi tha.. aab kaha tha.. yeh mat pucho please..

Abhijeet: sir kya mai is mission ke liye suitable nehi tha?

Acp sir: baat yeh nehi hai ki tum is mission ke suitable nehi the.. baat yeh hai ki is mission ke liye Daya jyada suitable tha.. aur kab, kise, kaunsa mission par

jana hai yeh mai decide nehi karta hu Abhijeet.. yeh head quarter decide karti hai...

Abhijeet:per sir aap mera naam suggest to kar sakthe the..

Acp sir: kya bharosa ki tumhare sath aisa nehi hota..

Abhijeet: no sir.. not that..

Acp sir: to tum Daya ke kabiliyat pe saq kar rehe ho?

Ahbhijeet(hurriedly): nehi sir.. yeh kya bol rehe hai aap? mai Daya ke kabiliyat pe jara sa bhi saq nehi kar raha hu.. mai to sirf yeh keh raha hu ki agar aaj mai

jata to.. to..

Acp sir: to kya Abhijeet? agar tum jate to tum Daya ke jaga hote aur Daya yaha baithke tumhare liye paresan hota.. ya tumhe lagta hai ki Daya paresan nehi

hota sayed.. haa?

Abhijeet: nehi sir.. aap mujhe galat samjh rehe hai..

Acp sir: tum mujhe galat samjne ke liye majboor kar rehe ho Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was going to say something.. but stopped..

Acp sir: mai aur kuch sunna nehi chahta.. just go to home..

Abhijeet(helplessly): ok.. bye sir.. he moved out followed by Acp sir..

IN Home..

Abhijeet opened the door and for a some mins he was stading at the door step.. and then came in.. and straightly went to Daya's room.. entering there he just

burst out in crying..

Abhijeet: yaar.. kaha hai tu.. na kar na mere sath tu aisa.. kyu akela pan se nikal ke fir se waha dhakel ne ki sajish kar raha hai tu? kyu haa? pata hai HQ ke

officers bol rehe hai ki sayed tu fir kabhi wapas nehi aayega.. per yeh to sach nehi hai na.. bol.. sach to nehi hai na yeh.. ma.. maine biswas nehi kia.. mujhe

pata hai..mera Daya mujhe chor ke nehi ja sakta..wo aapne bhai ko ch.. chorke nehi ja sakta.. mujhe maloom hai.. tu yehi kahi hai.. mere aas pass.. par mai

tujhe dhund hi nehi pa raha hu.. achha mai har gaya.. nehi dhund pa raha hu tujhe.. aab tu hi aaja.. wapas aa jana yaar.. aaj 3 din ho gaya.. tera koi khabar

nehi hai.. wapas aa jana na ..kis bat ki saja de raha hai tu mujhe? dekh fir kabhi nehi datunga tujhe.. tera har baat manunga.. jo bolega wohi karunga.. bahar

khane ke liye le jaunga.. ghar me khne ke liye jabar dasti nehi karunga.. bas tu aaja mere pas.. wapas aa ja.. bohot ho gaya yaar yeh looka chupi ka khel.. aab

wapas aajaa.. he was crying badly.. and unknowingly he slept there..

NEXT MORNING..

Abhijeet woke up.. and found himself sitting in Daya's room.. on the floor.. he get up and about to move out.. but turned and piked up a photograph of Daya..

Abhijeet: ek bat kan khol kar sule Daya.. agar tu mujhe aaj nehi mila na.. to aaj ke baad mujhe bhi koi dhund nehi payega.. wapas aake tum bhi mujhe nehi

paoge.. saying this.. he moved out..

BUREAU...

Abhijeet came.. all wished him with good morning.. in reply.. he just nodded.. Acp sir seeing the whole scenario.. just shook his head helplessly..

all were busy with their file works, uploading info in database etc.. etc.. but with sad mood... at this time the bureau phone rang.. Freddy received the call..

Freddy: hello.. cid bureau..

Freddy(shocked tone): KYA? Daya sir...

All looked at him instantly...

FRIENDS.. HOW'S THE CHAPPY? I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. BUT PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. PLEASEEEEEEEEEE...BE

HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO GUEST, FAIRY, SRIJA, GUEST, SHRESTHA, NITU, HONEY(DEAR, YOU NEVER HURT ME.. WHY ARE YOU SORRY?), JYOTI, NAZ, GUEST.

GUEST, LOVEABHI, RUKMANI, KHALSA(SORRY YAAR.. WAISE JYADA LONG CHAPTER LIKHTI NEHI HU MAIN.. PER SAYED PREVIOUS CHAPPY, THORA JYADA HI SHORT

THA.. HAI NA.. AUR EK BAT.. MAI JYADA WAIT KARWATI HU KYA?), NANDITA(RUKO REVEAL KARTI HU SUSPENCE), KHUSHI, GUEST, BT(AARE ITNA BHI MATDARAO

YAAR.. LO UPDATE KAR DIYA... :-)), PRIYA, GD...

EK BOHOT JAROORI BAAT.. REVIEWS PARKE SAYED MAI THORA THORA SAMJH RAHI HU KI AAP LOG STORY KO LEKE KYA SOCH REHE HAIN.. PAR I

THINK I AM NOT GOING TO THAT WAY.. SO , YOU MAY NOT LIKE THE NEXT PARTS.. IF THIS HAPPENS.. THEN PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME.. IT'S A REQUEST TO ALL OF

YOU..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet came near to Freddy and snatched the receiver...

Abhijeet: he.. hello.. Daya.. tum kaha.. ho kaha tum haa? tum thik to ho na.. itne din se kaha the tum... pata hai.. mai kitna dar gaya tha.. aapne bhai ke sath

aisa koi karta hai vala? haa.. but he didn't get answer from the opposite side.. so,

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya.. tum kuch bol kyu nehi rehe ho?

unknown voice: aap to kuch bolne hi nehi de rehe hai..

Abhijeet was shocked.. as he was expecting Daya over the phone..

Abhijeet: kaun bol rehe hai?

Man: mai Dinesh bol raha hu.. Daya aab mere pas hai.. aap log iss address(told an address) pe aa jayiye.. jitna jaldi ho sake.. aap ke liye hi behtar hoga.. and

the phone cut..

Abhijeet: hello.. hello.. kaun bol raha hai.. hello.. but no use.. he put down the receiver back..

Freddy(anxiously): sir.. sir kya hua? kaha hai Daya sir..

in the mean time Acp sir came out from his cabin..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. kya hua.. hume bhi batao..

Abhijeet: sir hume abhi chalna parega.. saying this he moved out.. rest followed him...

within half an hour they reach the particular address... they all got down from the car..

Abhijeet(angry): sir.. yehi address hai.. mai to iskaaaa...

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. tum pehele se hi negetive kyu soch rehe ho?

Abhijeet:sir.. app samjh nehi rehe hai.. Daya in logo ke kabje mein hai..

Acp sir: Abhijeet tumm(taking a sigh).. choro..tum abhi samjh ne ki halat mein nehi ho.. (continued) aare mujhe to laga tha ki yeh koi band factory yaha gudam

hoga.. but it's a house..

Sachin: haa.. sir.. mamla kuch aur hi lag raha hai..

Acp sir: hmm.. chalo dekhte hai...Vivek rang the bell.. A handsome, well dressed man opened the door..

Man: aare aap log aa gaya hai..

Instantly Abhijeet grabbed his collar and pushed him inside with

Abhijeet: haa.. hum aa geye hai.. aab bol.. bol kaha chupa ke rakhha hai tune Daya ko.. haa? kya kia hai mere bhai ke sath..

Dinesh: aapka bhai?

All were trying to move him away as they understood that the person was not with a bad intention..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. kya kar rehe ho.. choro inhe.. just leave..

Sachin, Rajat, Vivek, Tasha, Freddy : sir.. please sir.. choriye inhe.. please.. baat to sun lijiye ek bar.. please..

no use.. but Abhijeet' had grip loosened with a particular voice.. yes it was his voice.. his brother's voice.. Daya' voice..

Daya(loudly): Abhijeet.. choro inhe... kya kar rehe ho..

Abhijeet slowly moved his hand away.. and smiled having tears in eyes seeing his brother standing infront of him..he started moving towards Daya...

Abhijeet(cupping Daya's face): Daya.. Daya tu thik hai na? haa? tu thik hai? yeh log tere sath kuch kia to nehi na? haa?

Daya: nehi Abhijeet.. yeh log... but he was cut..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. thik hai.. rehne de.. baki baatein ghar jake karenge.. chal mere sath.. koi tujhe kuch nehi kar payega abb.. chal mere sath.. he pulled Daya's

hand a bit.. but..

Daya: nehi Abhijeet... mai nehi jaunga.. Abhijeet was shocked and left Daya's hand.. Daya continued.. mai nehi ja sakta abhi.. (smiled).. Abhijeet jiska intazar

mai pichle 28 saal se karta raha.. wo aaj mujhe mil gaya hai.. to aab mai kaise ja sakra hu aur kahi.. kisi aur ke sath?

the word 'kisi aur' was heart broken.. Abhijeet was silent..

Acp sir took the charge..

Acp sir: kya bolna chahte ho Daya.. saaf saaf batao..

Daya: haa... sir batata hu.. isi liye to bulaya hai aap sab ko..

Acp sir(strangly): tumne bulaya hai humko?

Daya: yes sir.. suniye meri baat.. mera mission khatam hone hi wala tha.. bas hum gang ke boss tak pauchne hi wale the.. par achanaq wahape firing suru ho

gaya.. and obviously.. yeh kam usi gang ki hi hai.. us shoot out mei mujhe goli lagi.. aur mai behosh ho gaya.. fir jab meri aankhe khuli to mai hospital mei tha..

(looking at Dinesh) aage ki kahani aap hi batayiye..

Man: ji namaste.. mera naam Dinesh hai.. I am an IT engineer.. mujhe Daya road side me mila tha.. khoon se lat pat.. to mai foren use hospital mei admit

karaya..doctor ne kaha ki Daya ko blood chahiye.. and uska blood group tha AB+.. mera blood group bhi same hai.. to mai bina kuch soche.. use blood de dia..

aur Daya bach gaya... (smiled looking at Daya.. Daya smiled back).. use jab hosh aaya to pata chala jise mai hospita le ke gaya tha.. wo cid inspector Daya

hai... (he paused for a minute).. aankhe kholte hi Daya aap sab ke bare mei puchne laga aur aap ko khabar kar ne ko bola.. par sir mai tab kisi aur hi duniya

mei tha... mai uska naam sunte hi mera bachpan me chala gaya tha.. achanaq se.. jaha mai aur ek chota sa.. nanha sa bachha ek sath rehete the

aapneparents aur dada dadi ke sath...(teary tone)khelte the.. haste the, rote the, khate the, sote the.. sab kuch ek sath karte the.. wo tab karib 3 saal ka tha...

aur mai 10 sal ka... kabhi kabhi bhi aapne nazar se chootne nehi deta tha maine use.. par wo din aaya jis din mujhe ghar mei dada dadi ke pas rakhke ma, aur

papa use lekar.. mera payara sa bhai ko le kar papa ke ek dost ki saadi attend karne gaye.. wo log gaye to the.. par laute nehi.. ek accident mai wo sab..(he

closed the eyes) ma to spot pe hi... aur papa hospital pe.. par mera bhai ka khabar kisi ko bhi nehi pata tha.. kisi ko bhi nehi.. kitna dhunda use.. mila hi nehi...

is liye us din jab maine Daya ka naam suna.. to dil mei kuch hua.. maine waha ki doctor ko hum dono ka DNA test karne ko bola.. haa.. pata hai ki bohot sare

logo ki naam Daya ho sakta hai.. par pata nehi kyu.. mujhe .. mujhe kuch ajeeb sa feel hua tha.. so I did this.. bhagwan ki lakh lakh sukriya ki wo.. wo DNA

report positive aaya.. mai.. mai aap logo ko nehi samjha sakta ki mai kitnaa.. kitna khush ho gaya tha.. par dar bhi tha man mei.. kya Daya mujhe accept karega

bhi yaha nehi..

Daya: haa.. maine bhi pehele yeh bat biswas hi nehi kia tha.. isi liye maine aur ek doctor ko personally bola tha firse DNA test karne ke liye.. usne free

thalasemia test ki naam pe Bhaiya ki blood le geye aur test kia.. wo bhi positive hi aaya.. tab jake mujhe yakeen hua.. ki mujhe.. (teary tone)mujhe mera khoon

ka rista mil gaya.. aakhir mil hi gaya mujhe mera khoon ka rista.. nehi hu mai aanath.. bas ma aur papa.. saying this he started crying.. Dinesh went near to him

and wrapped him inside his arm.. Daya also hugged him back...

All team member were stunned.. they could not believe their own ears.. own eyes.. they forgot to react.. actually they could not understand if they should be

happy aur anything else.. when they came there.. they had no idea what was awaiting them.. that was a big shock indeed..

And Abhijeet? what about he?

NEXT CHAPTER MEIN BATAUNGI.. MAIN CHAPPY ABHI ABHI LIKHA HAI.. GARMA GRARM SERVE KAR RAHI HU.. BUT SEE.. KITNI RAAT HO GAYI HAI.. MUJHE NIND AA

RAHI HAI.. TO MAI YEHI STOP KARTI HU.. PAR PAKKA WALA PROMISE AGA AAP KO ACHHA LAGE.. AUR AAGAR AAP CHAHTE HAIN KI MAIN YEH STORY CONTINUE

KARU.. TO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE IT TOMORROW OR NEXT DAY.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. DON'T BE ANGRY.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. TAKE

CARE..


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MG, SHRESTHA, GUEST, GUEST, GD(SACH KAHU TO MUJHE PATA NEHI THA KI DAYA SIER KA BLOOD GROUP A HAI.. AUR RAHI BAT DAYA SIR KI

SHYNESS KI TO MAI NA DAYA SIR SHY NEHI DEKHNA CHAHTI.. WOH BOHOT BOLENGE, SABKE SATH MASTI KARENGE, SAB KE TANG KHICHENGE.. AISA DAYA SIR

PASAND HAI MUJHE.. WOH SWEET SA, CUTE SA DAYA SIR.. AUR MAI NE SIRF TU MEIN SHY DAYA SIR KA SHY CHARACTER SHOW KI HAI.. IS STORY MEIN DAYA SIR

WO PHASE PICHE CHORKE AAYE HAI.. YAHA PE DAYA SIR ABHIJEET SIR KO HUG KARTE HAI.. SAB KE SATH DIWALI MANATE HAI.. SAB KE SATH MASTI KARTE HAI..

ABHIJEET SIR KO ABHI AUR BOSS BOLTE HAIN.. AAP SAMJH REHE HO NA MAIN KYA BOL RAHI HU? I AM WAITING FOR YOUR NEXT REVIEW.. I REALLY LIKE TO READ

YOUR FB.. :-) TAKE CARE.. AND I MUST SAY.. KEEP READING.. :-))

JYOTI, PARISE22, ARTANISH, SRIJA, NAZ, GUEST(RIYA), LOVEABHI, KHUSHI, SHRESTHA, KHALSA(SORRY :-)), NGEL, NANDITA(YAH.. I KNOW THAT DEAR.. PLEASE

KEEP READING), PRIYA, GUEST, GUEST, NAINA...THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING..

HONEY- OH DEAR.. I AM REALLY VERY HAPPY KNOWING THAT YOU WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING.. MAI INTAZAR KAR RAHI HU.. COUNT DOWN SURU KAR DIA HAI

MAI NE.. THIK HAI? TO JALDI JALDI KARO.. AUR YEH KIS PAR BASED HOGI... UMMMM.. LET ME GUESS.. ABHIJEET SIR.. MUJHE TO AISA HI LAG RAHA HAI.. KYUKI

TUMNE MUJHE DHAMKI DI ABHIJEET SIR KO PHONE KARNE KA:-(((.. HMM? HMM? AUR RAHI BAAT EXAM KI.. THEN YEH TO ACHHA HONA HI HAI.. HUMARE HONEY

MADAM JO DE REHE HAI.. WO KAISE ACHHA NEHI HOGA? HAHAHA..:-) WISH YOU AL THE BEST FOR YOUR EXAM.. AND THANKS FOR GIVING ME YOUR SUPPORT..

TAKE CARE DEAR..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet was listening all these silently.. he didn't understand what was going on.. was it some trick of Daya.. yes.. yes it might be.. but if not.. then.. then what

he would do next.. he surrendered himself in front of Daya.. all he had.. he had given to Daya.. even his life too.. Daya.. his best friend,, his younger brother..

no.. no.. now Daya was not his brother.. he was not at all his.. but how could it be possible.. how the cruel world could play a game like this? he wanted to

shout.. he wanted to scream.. he wanted to say the whole world.. NO... Daya is not at all the brother of that unknown hell Dinesh.. he can not be.. iI am not

gonna share him with anybody.. he is my brother.. he is only mine.. wo sirf mera bhai hai.. wo aise mujhe chorkar nehi jaa sakta.. nehi.. kabhi nehi.. aise ajnabi

nehi bana sakta mujhe.. wo kaise aisa kar sakta hai? kaise?

But he could not speak a single word... he felt a soft touch over his shoulder.. he looked up.. it was Acp sir.. who gave him a nod..

here Daya..

Daya: bhaiya.. ayiye mai aapko sabke sath parichay karata hu.. he moved towards Acp sir..

Daya: aapko to pata chal hi gaya hoga.. yeh hamare Acp sir hai.. aur yeh hai Freddy, Vivek, Rajat. Sachin aur yeh hai Tasha..

Dinesh: namaste.. aap sab se mil kar khushi hui..

Daya: bhaiya... last but not the least.. yeh hai.. Abhijeet.. mera senior colleague..

Abhijeet looked at him.. he was hism mere 'senior colleague'.. yes Daya had forgoten him..

Dinesh: Daya.. yeh kya.. tum aapne senior ko naam se bulate ho?

Daya: aare bhaiya.. Abhijeet ne khud mujhe permission dia hai..(looking at Abhijeet)use naam se bulane ka..

Abhijeet was just staring at him..

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet? bolo na..

Abhijeet(looking at Dinesh):ha.. haa.. wo Daya ko mai ne hi (again looking at Daya) permission diya tha..

Daya(smiled): dekha bhaiya.. maine kaha tha na.. Dinesh smiled.. aapko pata hai bhaiya.. Abhijeet is very much caring..

Abhijeet smiled a bit.. he was expecting Daya to say something about their relation.. which was now standing in front of a big question mark of uncertainity..

Daya: aapne har ek junior ka bohot achhi tarha se khayal rakhta hai.. Acp sir ka bhi bohot achhi tarha khayal rakta hai.. aur as a cid inspector? pucho hi mat..

both the brothers smiled at this.. Abhijeet proved to be wrong in his thought..

Dinesh(coming near to Abhijeet): very nice to meet you Mr. Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: I am really very sorry Mr. Dinesh.. aap ke sath bohot bura behave kia maine.. bohot bura..

Dinesh: please sorry mat boliye.. mai samjhta hu ki koi bhi officer agar musibat mei rehe to aap sab bohot pareshan ho jate hai.. I understand that..

Abhijeet smiled sadly..

Daya(to Acp sir): sir kal se mai join karna chahta hu..

Acp sir: yes.. sure.. mai sari formalities puri kar deta hu..

Daya: haa sir .. mai jyada der nehi karna chahta.. wo gang haat se chut sakta hai..

Acp sir: right you are..

Daya(to Abhijeet): Abhijeet.. mai kal yah parsu jake aapna saman tumhare ghar se leke aunga.. thik hai...

Abhijeet was not able to take all these anymore.. so just saying "hmm" to Daya and "chaliye sir " to Acp sir.. he moved out from the house..

Acp sir looked at his back.. and lowered down his gaze..

Daya: aare Abhijeet.. aare itni jaldi bhi kya thi.. abhi to app chay banane wali se mile hi nehi..

Freddy: chay banane wali?

Daya(laughed): aare mera bhabi ji.. hai to mera bhabi.. par umar mei mujhse choti hai..

Acp sir: fir kabhi Daya.. aab hume jana hoga.. bureau mei koi nehi hai..

Daya: yes sir.. I understand..

Freddy(teary tone): hum chalte hai Daya sir..

Daya(giving a side hug): freddy.. tum ro kyu rehe ho yaar.. dekho mai thik hu.. tum logo ke sath hu... dunia ke koi bhi taqat mujhe tum logo se alag nehi kar

sakta.. kabhi nehi..

All smiled.. sadly.. and then moved out.. when they came outside.. didn't find Abhijeet anywhere..

Sachin: sir.. Abhijeet sir..

Acp sir: rehene do use akela.. and he heaved a sigh..

Here Abhijeet came back home.. slowly he moved towards his room.. as if someone was dragging him.. but he was so much unwilling to move.. he sat on the

floor.. wrapping his arms around his legs..

**"Daya humara ghar"**

**"haa.. Abhijeet hum dono ka ghar"**

**"Abhijeet mai kal yah parso jake tumhara ghar se mera saman leke aunga"..**

**"sir kya main aapko Abhijeet bula sakta hu.. nehi wo dosto ko sabhi naam se hi bulate hai na.."**

**"tum bhi bekar logo ki fazool bate lekar baith gaye.. pls Abhi.."**

**"tum mujhe ek naye naam se bula rehe the ABHI.. maine suna.."**

**"Abhijeet ne khud mujhe permission dia hai use nam se bulane ke liye.."**

a tear drop rooled down from Abhijeey's cheek.. he was so much tired.. so much tired of everything.. his eyes were full of tears but his face was

expressionless..

Abhijeet: mai ne sirf tujhe permission nehi re.. haq dia tha mujhe naam se bulane ka.. sifr yeh hi nehi.. maine to tujhe mere sath sab kuch karne ka haq dia

tha.. tab pata nehi tha ki tu mere sath aisa bhi kar sakta hai.. nehi nehi.. yeh mai kya soch raha hu.. Daya ko apna rishta mil gaya hai.. wo khush rahega aab

se.. mai.. mai kyu.. par kya mujhe haq nehi hai khush rehena ka.. bhagwan aap hi batiye na.. mera haq nehi hai.. agar use mujhse dur hi bhejna tha.. to mere

paas kyu laya.. mai ji raha tha aapna jingegi.. akele.. fir achanq Daya aaya.. mujhe sab kuch dia.. aur mujhse sab kuch liya.. fir chala gaya.. aab mai kya

karu?(confusingly).. aab mai kya karu.. kiske sahare jiu? kis.. (he remebered something.. and he got up.. and took a photograph of his mother and again sat on

the same place) maa.. aap gussa ho na mujhse.. maine aap ko pehechana nehi.. isiliye.. isiliye.. aapne Daya ko bhi mujhse dur kar diya na? aap mujhe sabak

sikhana chate hai na.. dikhana chahte hai ki jab koi aapna paraya ban jata hai to kaise feel hota hai?(he took a photograph of Daya).. yeh.. yeh dekhiye.. yeh

na Daya hai.. aapko yaad hai na.. Daya.. na jane kaha se la kar mujhe aapki yeh tasveer dia tha.. aapko Daya yaad hai na.. aap unke upar mera responsibility

deke geye the na..hai na.. par dekhiye na.. woh uska jimmedari nibhaya hi nehi.. chala gaya fir se mujhe akela chorke.. chala gaya... nehi nehi maa.. mai yeh

nehi kehe raha hu ki aap Daya ko kaho ki woh fir se mere paas aake rehe.. nehi.. woh aapne bhaiya ke paas hi rehe... par mujhe itna ajnabi bhi mat banaye

woh.. 'aur kisi' mat banaye wo.. senior colleague mat banaye.. cid inspector mat banaye woh.. kya hai na.. bohot dard hota hain sine mein.. bohot.. kya karu..

yaha pe hi bithaya tha na mai use.. aab yeh jaga khali kar diya hai usne.. isi liye.. aap bataiye na use.. ki mujhe woh itna paraya na kare.. aap batayenge na

maa.. aap batayenge na..(looking at Daya's picture).. Daya... tu meri maa ki baat sunega na? manega na? aab tu mere baat to nehi manega.. mai hota hi kaun

hu.. tujhe kuch kehene wala.. bol.. koi nehi.. koi bhi to nehi.. par maa.. maa ko to tu bohot ijjat karta tha na.. (again looking at mother's pic).. aap bolenge

naa(now he could not resist himself.. he started crying.. bitterly).. aap bolo na.. wo mujhe sirf senior colleague na banaye.. bolo na..

he hid his head in between his legs..and started crying loudly.. after some moment soft touch on his shoulder..he looked up with a jerk with " Daya" ..

but no.. he was wrong.. the person not Daya.. but one who could feel his pain which might be meaningless.. illogical.. and selfish... but he would understand..

yes the person was ACP Pradyuman..

Acp sir also had tears in his eyes.. he sat down on the floor beside Abhijeet.. wiped off the tears and spreaded his hand over his head..

Acp sir(softy): aise darwaje ko khula kyu rakhha hai.. koi bhi andar ghus sakta hai..

Abhijeet(innocently): Daya bhi?

Acp sir closed his eyes.. and a tear dropped down.. he hugged Abhijeet instantly.. but Abhijeey seperated..

Abhijeet: sir.. sir.. mujhe .. mujhe to khush hona chahiye.. kush hona chahiye kyu ki Daya ko uska.. uska aapna bhai mil gaya hai... use aabb koi bhi anath nehi

bol payega.. par mai.. mai na.. mere aankho se yeh kambaqt aasu nikal ta hi ja raha hai.. aap hi boliye.. mai kitna.. kita selfish hu na.. Daya dekhega to kya

sochega? woh to fir kabhi mujhse baat bhi nehi karega.. nehi karega baat.. wo mujhe swarthy sochega..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. tum aisa mat socho.. please.. Daya tumhe swarthy nehi sochega.. wo tumhara dost hai na..

Abhijeet: dost! haa.. Daya dost hai mera..

Acp sir was very much aware of his mental condition.. so..

Acp sir: achha.. tum ruko mai abhi aaya.. he moved out from the room and came back after some moments..

Acp sir: yeh lo paani piyo..bohot raat ho chuki hai.. tum so jao iske baad.. thik hai..

Abhijeet without any argument drank the water..

Acp sir: chalo.. utho aab yaha se.. laith jao bed pe.. chalo..

Abhijeet obeyed him.. and soon he slept off..

Acp sir(running his fingers through his hair): mai samjh sakta hu tumhara dard Abhijeet.. par mere haat mein to kuch nehi hai.. tumhe sedactive deke sulane ki

siwa mai aur kar bhi kya sakta hu is waqt.. bhagwan.. na karo in dono ke sath aisa.. please... and he took a sigh..

FRIENDS.. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AT ALL GOOD.. BUT BELIEVE ME.. I TRIED MY BEST.. PAR NAA JANE KYA HO GAYA.. I AM SORRY FRIENDS.. PAR PLEASE

REVIEW KARNA..KAM SE KAM YEH HI BATA DENA KI ACHHA NEHI LAGA.. PLEASE.. NEXT TIME MAIN KAUSIS KARUNGI BETTER LIKHNE KI.. TILL THEN.. PLEASE

MANAGE WITH IT.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A BIGGGGGGGG SORRRRYYYY TO THEM JINHE PREVIOUS CHAPPY ACHHA NEHI LAGA.. AND BIGGG THANKSSSS TO THEM JINHONE REVIEW KIA..

:-).. MG, FAIRY, GUEST, JYOTHI, GUEST, RUKMANI, PARISE22,NAZ, LOVEABHI, SADIA(NO DEAR.. I DIDN'T MIND.. KA HAI NA.. MAI JYADA LONG CHAPPY LIKH NEHI

SAKTI.. SORRY FOR THAT..TC), KHALSA, NADITA(OH.. AISA HAI.. SORRY.. TRY KARTI HU AGAR KUCH ACHHA LIKH PAU TO..) ARTANISH, NAINA(THANKS), PRIYA(NEHI

KARUNGI:-)) GUEST, GUEST, PALAK(IT'S OK DEAR.. NEXT TIME I WIL WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEW.. TC), KHUSHI .. THANKS

GD- aap sorry mat boliye please.. you have the right to express your opinion about the story.. aap mujhe sawal karte rehena.. mai jawab deti rahungi.. thank

you.. take care..:-)

HONEY- hahaha.. haa.. haa.. tabiyat thik hai meri.. aur story update.. jaisa tumhe thik lage.. ek hi bar puri story likh logi yeh ek ek karke.. mujhe to bas yeh

pata hai ki mujhe tumhari story parni hai.. bas.. :-) take care dear.. thank you very much..

THE STORY:

Morning arose.. Abhijeet woke up and saw the time..

Abhijeet: aare baap re..7 baj gaya.. aaj to bureau ke liye pakka late ho jaunga.. (while getting down from the bed) jake Daya ko jaga det... he

stopped..suddenly he remembered everything.. Daya was not with him.. then whom he made waken up? he again sat down on the bed..

Abhijeet(sadly): Daya ko jagane wala to koi aur hai abhi.. aur mere pas koi nehi hai jise mai jagau.. Daya ne to bola tha ki aaj se hi join karega.. haa.. main bhi

jaldi jaldi chala jata hu bureau.. to waha usse dekh paunga.. saying this he got up and went to washroom.. and after some time he became ready to go for

bureau.. all the work he did.. did in hurry.. he didn't take his breakfast.. he didn't want to waste a single moment... he wanted to see Daya as soon as

possible..

within half an hour he reached bureau.. ofcourse in hurry... as soon as he entered he scanned the whole place and that particular desk.. no one was present

there except Freddy.. Acp sir was in his cabin.. but he didn't notice it.. or he didn't want to notice it.. as he just wanted to see Daya..

Abhijeet: Freddy woh d.. but he stopped..

Freddy: good morning sir.. kya baat hai.. aap kuch kehene ja rehe the..

Abhijeet: nehi nehi thik hai.. he went towards his desk and sat down..

Abhijeet(thinking): Daya ne to kaha tha.. aaj h join karega.. to fir aaya kyu nehi abhi tak...

he was working and watching the entrance.. but Daya was not coming.. one by one all came.. but no sign of Daya.. Abhijeet was getting impatient..

Acp sir was watching Abhijeet.. and shook his head.. usually if Abhijeet came after Acp sir.. then he greeted him coming into into his cabin.. but that day was

something different..

Near about 1:30 o'clock Daya came..

Daya(smiling):hello.. every one..

hearing the voice Abhijeet instantly looked at the source with glowing face..

Daya(coming near to Abhijeet):hi.. Abhijeet.. kaise ho?

Abhijeet stood up and said in low tone " mai thik hu.. tum.. tum thik ho na?"

Daya: haa.. Abhijeet.. thik hu.. lagta hai koi case report nehi hua hai.. hai na?

Abhijeet just nodded in positive..

Daya: okay.. mai sir se milke aata hu.. again Abhijeet nodded.. Daya moved... Abhijeet was continuously staring at his back..

After some time he came back from Acp sir's cabin.. and saw everyone had gone for launch.. except one.. Daya came near to him..

Daya: aare Ahijeet..(Abhijeet looked at him).. chalo..

Abhijeet(confusingly): kaha?

Daya: launch karne.. aur kaha?

Abhijeet(lowered down his gaze): tu.. tum.. aapne ghar se launch karke nehi aaye ho?

Daya: haa.. aaya to hu.. par mujhe lagta hai ki tum subhe se bhooke pet hi baithe ho.. aab chalo launch karne.. mai bhi pi lunga ek bowl soup.. isme kya hai..

A smile spread on Abhijeet's lip.. thinking "Daya.. abhi bhi mera dhyan rakhta hai.. dekh ke hi use pata chal gaya hai ki maine kuch khaya nehi abhi tak.."

Daya(waving his hand in front of his face): hello.. kaha kho geye.. Abhijeet came back..

Abhijeet: nehi.. nehi kuch nehi..

Daya: to chale?

Abhijeet(smiling): haa.. chalo..

they reached canteen..

Daya: kya order karu?

Abhijeet: tumhare pasand ka kuch..

Daya: nehi.. aisa kaise ho sakta hai.. khaoge tum orde karunga mai? mai kaise samjhu tumhe kya achha lagega aur kya nehi..

Abhijeet was so hurt listening this..

Abhijeet: haa.. mai order karke aata hu.. tum chicken soup loge?

Daya: tumhe kaise pata? wow.. great.. haa.. mai wohi lunga..

Abhijeet (thinking): ek din to.. tum mujhe mujhse bhi beheter janta tha... aur mai tumhe tumse bhi beheter.. par mera yeh khayal sayed galat tha.. sayed kyu..

galat hi tha.. he moved away.. and came back after ordering those.. after some time the foods were served... till then they were silent.. now..

Daya:lo khana aa gaya.. suru karo..

Abhijeet; hmm.. and they both stared..

Daya: jante ho Abhijeet.. Disha.. meri bhabi.. hai to bhabi.. par mujhse choti hai.. woh na bohot achha cooking kar leti hai.. maine use kaha bhi hai.. ki mujhe

bhi sikha dena..

Abhijeet(smiled faintly): kise khilaoge?

Daya: ofcourse.. bhaiya bhabi ko hi khilaunga..

he was expecting Daya to take team's name.. as he knew Daya was not going to take his name at all.. but no.. he was wrong.. Abhijeet sighed and took a

bite..

Daya: jante ho .. bhaiya bhabi na bohot achhe hai.. bas kuch hi din hua hai mai unse miila hu.. par woh log kabhi mujhe yeh bat mehsoos hi nehi hone dete

hai.. bhaiya to thik hai.. par Disha.. I mean bhabi.. woh to mujhe kabhi dekhi bhi nehi thi.. par mere bare mei suna hai bhiya se.. fir bhi mujhe apna liya hai...

bohot achhe hai woh log.. bohot payar karte hai mujhede..

Abhijeet: tum ho hi itna payara..

Daya(laughed): Abhijeet.. tum bhi na.. and Daya was continuously speaking about them.. which Abhijeet was not at all interested to hear.. he was feeling

angry.. hurt.. irritated.. he also didn't know what.. so he stopped Daya.. by..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Acp sir.. humare sath aate to achha hota na..

Daya: aare maine kaha tha unhe.. par unhone kaha ki tum log jao .. mujhe ek jaroori cll karna hai.. mai aata hu baad mein... tum Abhijeet ko leke jo.. usne kuch

khaya nehi hai subhe se..

Abhijeet was just going to take a bite.. but stopped.. as he thought Daya was caring for him.. that was why he took him with him.. but he was wrong.. he was

very much hurt.. he stood up instantly..

Daya: kya hua?

Abhijeet: mera ho gaya..

Daya: haa... mera bhi.. chhalte hai..

they came to bureau.. one case was reported.. they solved it by late night.. after solving the case they came back..

Freddy: Daya sir.. Abhijeet sir.. Acp sir to Dcp sir se milne geye hai..waha se straight ghar chale jayenge.. to kya hum bhi chale jaye?

Abhijeet: haa.. jao tum sab.. chalo Daya hum bhi chalte hai..

Daya: Abhijeet.. mera ghar tumhare ghar ke raste mei nehi aayega.. So.. tum jao.. mai chala jata hu.. okay.. bye every one.. saying this he went out.. leaving

silent Abhijeet behind..

silently all moved out.. Abhijeet was the last person..

IN A CAR.. Sachin, Rajat. Fredy.. Vivek , Tasha were present..

Freddy(with teary tone): sir yeh sab kya ho raha hai.. sir.. hume to khushi hai ki Daya sir ko apna pariwar mil gaya hai.. lekin woh aise badal kiase gaye.. kitna

ajeb.. mera matlab woh.. I mean. woh.. kya batau mai..

Sachin: sach mein.. Daya sir behave kuch ajeeb hai..

Tasha: aisa lag raha hai ki yeh admi Daya sir hoke bhi Daya sir nehi hai..

Vivek: asal mein baat yeh hai ki Daya sir aab 'humare' Daya sir nehi rehe.. woh sirf Daya sir hai..

Rajat: tum logo ko kya lagta hai Acp sir aise hi ghar chale geye? unhe bhi achaa nehi lag raha hai yeh sab kuch..

Sachin: aur Abhijeet sir bhi kitna chup chap ho geye hai na.. aaj pure din mano unhe koi ghasit raha tha.. isi liye woh move kar rehe the..

Freddy: bhagwan kare sab kuch thik thak chale..

HERE Abhijeet reached his house.. opened the door.. entered.. and closed the door with bang.. and moved to his room.. throw his personal things on the bed

and sat on the bed with a thud.. and started crying..

Abhijeet(crying): bhul gaya tha mai.. bhul gaya tha mai yaar.. ki yeh aab Mera ghar hai.. Humara nehi.. galti bol dia ek sath jane ki baat.. maaf kar de.. bhul to

tu bhi mujhe gaya hai na.. Acp sir ne kaha tab jake tujhe yeh pata chala ki maine kuch nehi khaya.. aab koi nehi bolega ki.. Abhi.. aisa mat karo yaar.. bimar par

jaoge aise boss..nehi bolega koi..mai khau yaha ne khau kisi ko thri na koi farak parta hai.. (wiping his tears) gadhha hu mai.. mai nehi samjh paya ki.. mere

ghar ki raste mei tera ghar to parta hi nehi.. haa.. ho gaya hai alag.. tera aur mera rasta sach mein alag ho gaya hai.. saying this he lay on the bed .. his half

body was on the bed.. and he slept off like that..

FRIENDS. CHAPPY IS SHORT.. SORRYYYYY... ACHHA.. KAN PAKARKE SORRY.. PAR AGAR ISE MEIN AUR LONG KARU TO LAGEGA I AM DRAGGING THIS

UNNECESSARILY.. SO.. I AM LEAVING THIS HERE.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. NUT PLEASE REVIEW KARNA.. OKAY? BYE.. TAKE CARE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO GUEST, NANDITA(HMM.. READ THIS CHAPPY), FAIRY(READ THIS CHAPPY.. AND THEN TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY DOUBT.. OK?),

SADIA(SORRY DEAR.. IF I HEART YOU ANYHOW.. AND I AM TRYING MY BEST), SHRESTHA, GUEST, RUKMANI, SRIJA, R AND R, JYOTI,MG(DEAR.. MAI TO KUCH AUR

SOCH KE RAKHHI HAI.. I HOPE AAPKO WO BHI ACHHA LAGE), LOVEABHI, NEHA, GUEST, GUEST, KHUSHI, KHALSA, VS(NO DEAR.. AISA NEHI HAI.. KEEP READING..

YOU WOULD FIND YOUR ANSWER), ABHIRIKAFAN(YES DI.. VERY SOON), PALAK, BT(PARTE RAHO), NAINA, NAZ(AMI VALO ACHI.. STUDY.. CHOLCHE THIK THAK..

TUMI VALO TO?), GUEST.. FOR YOUR SUPPORT..

Days passed.. no change was seen in Daya' behavior..

one day.. in evening.. Abhijeet and Daya were in their respective houses..

Abhijeet(thinking): yeh Daya aisa kyu kar raha hai? agar koi bahar wala dekhega to use kuch ajeeb feel nehi hoga.. par mai.. mai to janta hu na usu.. jo Daya

har waqt Abhijeet Abhijeet karta tha.. aaj achanaq se ho kya gaya hai jo itna anjaan bana raha hai mujhe.. aapna bhai mil gaya hai.. thik hai.. maine kaha roka

hai use unke pas jane se.. par mera itnasa bhi khayal nehi hai use.. yeh baat hazam nehi ho raha hai mujhe..wajah kya ho sakta hai? (shaking head).. nehi

nehi.. sayed mai hi kuch jyada soch raha hu.. mai to bas muh bole bhai tha.. aab use aapna khoon ka rishta mil gaya hai.. to khush to hoga hi na.. mere bare

mei kyu sochega.. mai bhi aas laga kar baitha hu.. he sighed.. and made his way to terrace.. cool breeze was blowing.. but it didn't give any sooth to Abhijeet..

he remembered..

FLASH BACK:

Angry Daya was sitting on the sofa..

Abhijeet sat beside him.. and put his hand on Daya's shoulder..

Abhijeet(lovingly):Daya..

Daya jerked away his hand..

Abhijeet: baap re itna gussa.. sorry na.. dekh meri taraf dekh.. mai kaan pakar ke sorry bol raha hu..

Daya was silent..

Abhijeet: aare yaar.. kya hai.. 1 ghante se sorry bol raha hu mai tujhe.. 25 and a half times sorry bol chuka hu mai tujhe..

Daya looked at him confusingly..

Abhijeet: dekh kya raha hai.. dekh kya raha hai? ek bar sorry pura bol nehi paya.. bas 'sor' bola aur tune uthke chala gaya.. huh..

Daya(angrily): haa.. to kisne kaha hai aapko sorry bolne ke liye.. aap to cid inspector Abhijeet hai.. aap kyu sorry bolenge.. aare aap kabhi galti kar sakte hai

kya? galti to har samay mera hi hota hai.. aur mere pas hai na ek dantne wala.. huh.. bara aaya..

Abhijeet was struggling to control his laughter..

Abhijeet: aisa nehi hai Daya..

Daya: aisa hi hai.. aisa hi hai Abhijeet..

Saying this he got up and went to his room..

Abhijeet: aare Daya.. lo phir se chala gaya.. yeh larkaaaa.. offo.. he also made his way to Daya's room.. he saw Daya was sitting cuddling a pillow..

Abhijeet(coming near to him): lo pehele galti karo.. phir koi dante to muh fulake baithe raho.. he turned Daya's face and saw tears in his eyes..

Abhijeet: achha.. achha.. sirf muh fulake maat baitho.. thora aasu bhi bahao..

Daya(removing his tear): Abhijeet.. please ... tumhe kya mai rou yah hasu.. and he again turned his face..

and again Abhijeet softly turned his face towards him..

Abhijeet(softly): Daya.. tujhe sach mei lagta hai ki mai kuch feel nehi karta agar tu roye..

Daya(crying and in childish tone): to fir utna kyu daant dia mujhe?

Abhijeet: aww mera bachha.. and he hugged him tightly.. Daya also hugged him..

Daya(in hug): tum bohot bure ho Abhi..

Abhijeet: achha.. to fir gale kyu laga.. chor mujhe.. and he tried to separate..

Daya(hugging him more tightly): mai tumhe nehi.. aapna bhai Abhi ko gale laga raha hu.. samjhe..

Abhijeet: haa samjh gaya..

after some time they separated.. Abhijeet wiped Daya's tears..

Abhijeet: kya bol raha tha tab.. fazool bakwas..

Daya: sahi hi kaha tha maine Abhijeet.. kyu karte ho itna payar mujhse? sach mein agar tumhe sab kuch yaad aa jaye to tum aapne parivar ke pas jana hoga..

haa maa nehi hai to kya hua.. aur bhi log hai tumhe payar karne ke liye.. bhai behen..

Abhijeet(cutting him): mera ek hi bhai hai Daya..

Daya: boss.. samjha karo.. aise thori na hota hai..wo log agar puchenge ki kyu karte ho tum mera itna care.. lagta kya hu mai tumhara.. kya jawab doge bolo..

Abhijeet(irritated): Daya.. tu yeh sab kya le kar baith gaya yaar.. mujhe memory wapas ayega tab na.. mai to yeh nehi maoolm ki mera koi hai bhi yah nehi..

agar rehete to woh sab ek bar na ek bar mera khabar to lete.. nehi lia na ek baar bhi..

Daya: to kya hua.. sayed unhe tumhare bare mei pata nehi hai.. tum.. tum loge un logo ka khabar.. aur yeh kyu bol rehe ho ki tumhara yaadash kabhi wapas

nehi aayega.. aisa negative to mat socho..

Abhijeet(angrily): mujhe positive sochna nehi aata.. he realized he was becoming excited..so softly Daya.. tu firse daant khyega mujhse.. tu chahta hai aisa..

Daya: haa.. wohi.. ek hi to kaam aata hai boss ko.. huh..

Abhijeet smiled.. and said softly "agar kuch aisa hi hua na.. to bhi mai mera chota bhai ko chor kar kabhi bhi kahi bhi nehi jaunga..".. Daya lookedat him "yeh

kya bol rehe ho.."

Abhijeet: sach bol raha hu.. tujhse maine promise kia hai na ki kabhi tujhe akela nehi chorunga... mai mera wada nibhaunga.. and then lowered down the

gaze..

FLASHBACK OVER..

Abhijeet: yaha to sab kuch ulta ho gaya yaar.. mujhe pata hai.. tu usdin darr gaya tha.. kahi mai tujhe vul na jau.. par aab to tu mujhe vul gaya hai yaar.. vul hi

gaya hai tu mujhe.. he sighed..

IN DAYA'S HOUSE..

DAYA WAS IN TARACE..

**"kisne bola tera koi nehi hai.. tera yeh bara bhai hai na tere pas.."**

**"aare wah mera Daya itna handsome hai!"**

**"akhir yeh Daya bhai kiska hai"**

**"tera khoya hua bhai wapas mil gaya hai na tujhe"**

**"mera bara bhai"**

**"haa.. tera bara bhai.."**

Daya smiled a bit.. he didn't notice that a girl was coming from his behind.. it was Disha..

Disha(scaring him): huu..

Daya scared..

Daya: oye yaar.. darr gaya mai..

Disha laughed..

Disha: kya.. cid inspector dar gaya..

Daya: chup kar.. tu kab aayi wapas..

Disha: umm.. aadha ghantato ho hi gaya.. lo coffee piyo..

Daya: aare tune coffee bhi bana li..

Disha: haa.. aab piyo aur batao kisi bani hai..

Daya smiled and took a sip.. but didn't reply..

Disha: kya hua.. batao.. kaisi bani hai..

Daya(smiled): bohot achhi bani hai..

Disha: haa.. yeh hui na baat.. aise hi tarif karte rehena mera... Daya smiled.. achha yeh batao.. how was the day?

Daya: fine..

Disha: achha.. aab meri suno.. pata hai.. aaj na boss ke sath jhagra ho gaya.. aare itna sara assignment karne ko bol dia.. kaise karti bolo.. aur mujhe office ka

kam ghar mein lana bilkul pasand nehi hai.. aare pure din to uske sath baat nehi ho pati.. woh itna busy reheta hai.. agar raat ko mai busy ho gayi.. to pure din

baat nehi ho payegi..(made a sad face)

Daya smiled..

Disha: aap has rehe ho bhai da.. aapko jab koi larki milegi tab samjhoge aap..

Daya: aare mai kya samjhunga? samjhegi to woh.. jaise tu samjhti hai..

Disha: aare payar ka mamla hai.. dono ko hi samjhna parta hai..choro.. tumhe kehena bhi bekar hai.. how unromantic you are..

Daya: achha? yeh baat madam ko kaise pata chala?

Disha: tumhe dekh ke hi pata chalta hai.. achha suno.. agar koi larki tumhe achhi lage na.. to mujhe aake batana.. mai tumhe bata dunga.. larkiya kaise pat'ti

hai.. aab tum kahoge ki mai kaise bataungi ki wo larki kaise pategi.. kya hai na.. sab larkiyo ki na pasand milti jhulti hai.. jaise ki samjho chocolates..

ornaments.. teddy bears.. sarees.. and ummm.. and..

Daya(laughing): aare.. bas.. bas.. bas bhi kar.. mujhe bhikari banane ki planing mat kar.

Disha: bhikhari? tum apne girl friend ke liye.. sab larke ek jaise hote hai..

Daya:Disha tu kitna bakti hai yaar..

Disha: haaa.. to kya karu? tum to kuch bol hi nehi rehe ho.. to tumhara part bhi mujhe hi kehna par raha hai na..

Daya smiled and turned his face to another side.. then he heard a serious tone.. "kyu kar rehe ho aisa bhai da.. aapne sath aur unke sath"..

Daya(turning his face towards her): to kya karu? koi aur option hai kya... majboor hu mai..

Disha: tumhe kitni takleef ho rahi hai..

Daya: Disha mujhse bhi jyada takleef mei woh hai..

Disha: bhai da.. woh bhi to ek cid inspecor hai.. unhe kuch shaq nehi ho gaya hai na?

Daya: isi baat ka to darr hai.. par uska chehra dekhhe lag nehi raha hai ki kuch samjha hai.. mere baare mei bohot sensitive hai woh..

Disha heaved a sigh.. just then they heard a voice from behind..

Man: bohot jald sab thik ho jayega.. dekhna..

both looked behind..

Disha: lo aa gaya hai tumhara dost..

Daya: aare Jay tu aa gaya..

Jay(came near to them and sat beside Daya): haa.. guru aa gaya..

Daya: 'guru'?

Jay: aare tum jaise tumhare Abhijeet ko boss bolte ho na.. hum bengali mei waise guru kehete hai..

Daya: haa.. haa.. pata hai.. pata hai... inspector Ranajay sen.. cid Kolkata..

Jay: yes sir..

Disha: achha.. yeh batao how is the name? Dineshhhh..

Jay: chup rehe tu.. na jane kaha se mili hai ise yeh naam..

Disha: aare D cube.. Daya Disha Dinesh.. achha hai na.. Daya ka bhai Dinesh.. bhabi Disha..

Dinesh gave Daya a frustrated look.. like 'yeh pagal hai'..

Daya smiled..

Jay: yaar.. chinta mat karo.. sab thik ho jayega.. us gang ko hum jald hi pakar lenge..aur us 'Raja' ko ..jo haat dhoke kolkata aur mumbai cid ki piche para hai..

woh janta nehi hai.. jin logo se yeh panga le raha hai.. woh log kya haal karega uska..

Disha: achha.. tum log mere is mumbai wali ghar mei aake reh rehe ho.. isse koi khtra to nehi hai na?

Jay: nehi Disha.. in fact hume bohot benefit hua hai.. thanks to uncle aunty.. woh log agar nehi mante to hum tumhare ghar mein aa ke to rehe hi nehi pate..

Disha(smiled): they trust you Jay.. mujhe to aap dono ka fikar ho rahi hai..

Daya: Disha.. it's a trape.. un logo ko agar pata chalega ki cid kolkata aur cid mumbai ke do offiers siblings hai to woh hum me se kisi ko uthayega.. taki dusre

majboor hoke unke pas jaye.. aur un logo ka demands fulfill kare.. hum jayenge bhi.. aur tabhi hum unhe pakar payenge..

Disha: par Jay to yaha Dinesh hai.. Ranajay nehi..

Jay: naam se un logo ka koi lena dena nehi hai..

Disha: tab to tum dono bohot khatre mei ho..

Jay: Disha tum bhi sambhal ke rehna.. tumhe woh log kuch karenge nehi.. kyu ki tu cid ki hissa nehi hai.. fir bhi..

Disha: tum dono sab se sach kyu chupaye?

Daya: woh mera hi plane tha.. Acp sir bhi man geye.. asani se to nehi par maan geye.. iss mission mei mai pehele se hi tha.. aur bohot kuch haat lag gaya tha

mera.. isi liye sir chahte the ki yeh mission mai hi pura karu.. aur as a cid officer mai un lago ka target tha.. to mai nehi chahta tha ki kisi aur ko yeh baat pata

chale.. nehi to mujhe bachane ki chakkar mein woh sab bhi musibat mein par jate..

Disha: achha.. to baat yeh hai.. par is sab mei Abhijeet bhai fansh geye..

Daya's eyes turned teary..

Jay noticed that... and angrily indicated Disha to stop.. Disha said sorry to Jay by indication..

Daya: achha..chalo yaar.. lagta hai barish aane wala hai.. chalo sab.. aur Disha.. mai dinner nehi karunga yaar.. bhook nehi hai.. good night friends..

before they could say anything.. Daya moved out..

Disha: tumhe nehi lagta bhai da kuch jyada hi kar rehe hai Abhijeet bhai se? dekho mujhe is bare mei kuch nehi pata.. bas tum jitna kehte ho usi hisab se keh

raha hu.

Jay(sighing): jante ho Disha.. Acp sir kal bhi kehe rehe the mujhse ki Abhijeet khoya khoya sa rehta hai humesha..

Disha: bhagwan kare sab kuch thik ho jaye jaldi se..

Jay(smiled): tumhe dar lagta hai na ki agar mai mar jau to tumse shadi kaun karega..

Disha looked at him angrily..

Disha(hitting him): you are too bad Jay.. very bad.. saying this she went out.. Jay followed him.."aare ruko to"

It Was Raining..

Abhijeet was stiil in terrace.. he was allowing himself to get wet in that rain..

**"boss barish mein bhigne ki maja hi kuch alag hain.. aa jao aajao.."**

**"Daya.. kya kar raha hai.. andar aa jaa.. dekh thand lag jayegi.. aa ja mere bhai.. please baat sun meri.."**

**"ok boss.. as you say.. tumhare baat thori na tal sakta hu mai.."**

**"hmm.. yaad rakhna hamesha yeh baat.."  
><strong>

Abhijeet closed his eyes.. tears fel down.. but the person was not with him who could differentiate the tear drop and rain drop..

FRIENDS.. MAI IS STORY KO AS A SUSPENSE TYPE STORY NEHI LIKHNA CHAHTI THI..SO MANAGE WITH T

HIS.. YEH CHAPTER JAISA BHI HAIN.. MAN JAO.. PLEASE.. AUR HAA.. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW..SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. TAKE CARE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE:THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED.. EXAM IS COMING.. SO DO NOT HAVE TIME TO MENTION INDIVIDUALLY.. DON'T MIND..

LET ME CLEAR SOME POINTS.. FIRST OF ALL.. DINESH IS NOT DAYA'S BHAI.. HE IS DAYA'S FRIEND.. RANAJAY SEN WHO WORKS IN CID KOLKATA.. THEY ARE JUST

PRETENDING TO BE SIBLINGS.. JAY AND DISHA ARE NOT FROM THAT GANG.. AND I DONOT WANT TO SHOW JAY AND DISHA AS GREY SHADED CHARACTER..

NOW.. IF YOU HAVE ANY CONFUSION.. PLEASE ASK ME.. I WOULD CLARIFY THAT.. OK?

THE STORY:

NEXT DAY AT BUREAU..

Daya entered and greeted all..

Daya(coming near to Abhijeet): good morning Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: hmm..

Daya felt something wrong in that type of reply..

Daya: tum thik ho?

Abhijeet: kyu? kuch hona tha?

Daya: nehi aisi baat nehi hai..

Abhijeet: to fir?

Daya: no.. it's fine.. he moved towards his desk..

Daya(thinking): ise kya hua?

Abhijeet(thinking): tu mujhe avoid kar sakta hia.. mai nehi? dekh na aab se mai tera senior colleague hi banunga.. sirf senior colleague.. par ise hua kya.. itna

pale kyu lag raha hai? lagta hai kafi der tak kuch khaya nehi hai.. aise kaise.. iska ghar wale dhyan nehi rakhta hai kya? nehi nehi.. aisa kaisa ho sakta hai..

aapna bhai hai.. khaya to rakhte hi honge..

mean while Acp sir came.. all greeted him.. he too..

Acp sir: Daya .. come to my cabin..

Daya followed him..

Acp sir: baitho..

Daya obeyed..

Acp sir: aab batao kya hua hai? tum bohot thak hue lag rehe ho..

Daya: no sir.. I am fine..

Acp sir: Daya.. you are fine physically.. but not mentally.. (softly).. mujhe batao.. hua kya hai..

Daya looked down..

Acp sir: Abhijeet ka yaad aata hai na?

a tear drop fell down.. but Daya didn't look up.. Acp sir noticed that.. and sighed..

Acp sir: maine kaha tha a yeh faisla itna asan nehi hoga jitna tumhe lag raha hai.. dekho aab kuch bhi pehele jaisa to nehi raha.. aab tum dono bohot attached

ho geye ho.. bura to lagega hi na.. use bhi lag raha hai.. tum to samjh rehe ho na eh baat.. (smiling)par tum tension mat lo.. bas kuch hi dino ki to baat hai.. fir

hum us gang ko pakar lenge.. aur fir tum Abhijeet ke pas chale jana.. haa.. sab kuch janne ke baad thora gussa karega.. thora nehi.. sayed bohot jyada gussa

karega.. to kya hua.. mana lena use.. isme kya hai?tum to yeh kam bohot achhi tarha se kar lete ho..

Daya (nodding in no):nehi sir.. sab kuch itna asan nehi raha sir.. aapne thik kaha aab kuch hi pehele jaisa nehi raha .. (after a few mins silent he said )mai.. mai

chalta hu.. saying this he moved out.. and straightly went to corridor..

Abhijeet noticed that and thought.. "ise ho kya gaya hai aaj.. dekhu to jara..".. he was to get up but.."nehi.. nehi.. rehene deta hu.. Daya kya sochega.. aab

kuch bhi to pehele jaisa nehi hai.." he tried to concentrate on work.. but failed.. "ek bar jata hu.. ek colleague dusre ka khayal to rakhta hi hai na.. haa.. dekhta

hu jake.. yeh larka pagal karke rakh dega mujhe..".. he went to corridor.. he saw Daya was talking with someone..

Daya turned and saw Abhijeet standing there.. Daya came near to him..

Daya(giving him the cell): Billu ka call hai..

Abhijeet took it .. Daya stood aside..

Abhijeet: haa..Billu.. bol kya khabar hai?

"haa.. haa.. mera phone switched of hai, on karna vul hi gaya.. charge pe tha.. bol.. kya bol na hai.."

"kaun bhai? aachha Daya.. wo mera bhai nehi hai re.. junior colleague hai.. tu.. tu jyada bakwas band kar aur bata kya batana tha"..

Daya was listening to all these.. he could easily understand what billu was saying and in reply of which Abhijeet was saying all these.. which brought tears in

his eyes..

Abhijeet: tumhara cell..

Daya looked at him.." haa.. thik hai..".. Abhjeet went..

Daya(smiled sadly): lagta hai.. plan kam aa gaya boss.. khush rehena humesha.. he also entered into bureau..

All the day passed like this..

in evening.. Daya came back to home.. Jay opened the door..

Jay: aa gaya tu Daya.. aa jaa.. baith ke chay pite hai.. both came inside..

Disha: chay hazeer hai..

Jay: oho.. meri darling .. thank you..

Disha smiled.. she noticed that Daya was silent.. so..

Disha: aare bhai da.. chay piyo na..

Daya: ha? haa.. ha.. he picked up the cup..

Jay signaled something to Disha and she started..

Disha: bhai da.. mai soch rahi thi ki kal na mai shopping pe jaungi.. app log to nehi ja payenge.. to aap ko kuch chahiye hai to bata dena.. Jay kuch chahiye

tumhe? bhai da.. aapko kuch chahiye? Daya didn't reply..

Disha(a bit louder): bhai da..(a bit louder more) bhai da..

Daya: haa.. haa.. kya .. kya bol raha tha mai?

Disha: app nehi.. mai bol rahi thi.. yeh hi ki shopping karne ja rahi hu.. aapko kuch chahiye to bata dena..

Daya: nehi.. mujhe kuch chahiye nehi.. he got up.. and was to go inside the room..

Jay(sternly): dekho Daya.. aagar tum aaj bhi dinner skip karne ki bare mein soch rehe ho na.. to wo idea chor do.. samjhe?

Daya(gave him a irritated look): Kya hai Jay.. tum bhi..

Disha: ok.. fine.. fine.. please aap dono app larne maat lag jana.. bhai da.. agar aap aise krte rahoge.. to hum Abhijeet bhai se kya kahenge jab woh humse

puchenge ki kyu hum unke bhai ka khayal nehi rakhha..

Daya(smiled sadly): Disha.. Abhi abb yeh nehi puchega.. nehi puchega woh.. saying this he went..

Jay: Daya.. Disha stopped him by holding his hand.. and gave him a nod..

IN THE ROOM..

Daya was siting on the edge of the bed..

Daya: Abhi.. mai ne tumhe bohot takleef dia hai na.. bohot hurt hue ho tum? aab meri bari.. hai na? par yaar.. takleef mein to mai bhi tha.. kya karu bolo.. mai

tumse tumhara jingegi ka haq to nehi chin sakta.. sorry.. yaar.. maf kar dena.. please.. he was crying silently..

AT NIGHT.. he got a call from Acp sir..

Daya: haa.. sir.. boliye..

Acp sir: Daya.. ek bohot achha mauka mila hai.. us gang ko pakarne ka..

Daya: sach sir?

Acp sir: haa.. mai ek address message kar raha hu.. waha pe paucho.. Ranajay ko bhi send kar raha hu..

Daya: ok.. ok sir.. hum abhi nikal te hai..

Acp sir: humare sath back up team rehega.. to hum plan kaise execute karenge.. wo thora sochna parega.. to thora jaldi aana..

Daya: sure sir.. par sir.. Abhijeet to..

Acp sir(little angry tone): Abhijeet phone nehi utha raha hai.. nehi to mai use bhi bula leta.. samjhe.. and the call cut..

Daya sighed at came out from the room after getting ready for the action.. there he saw Jay was also ready..

Jay: chalo Daya..

Disha: ek min.. ek min.. she came to them.. and gave something..

Daya: yeh kya hai?

Disha: aaj subha mai puja dene gayi thi.. yeh phool hai.. sath mei rahega to koi bhi tum dono ka yah kisika bhi kuch nehi bigar payega..

both smiled.. and went out...

they reached that place.. team was present there..

Freddy: Daya sir.. aap hume pehele yeh sab kuch kyu nehi bola.. hum kitne paresan the.. aapko leke..

Daya(consoling him): Freddy.. please... aab yeh sab bolne ki waqt nehi hai..

Freddy: yes sir..

Jay(to Acp sir): sir action start karte hai..

Acp sir: haa.. chalo..

they attacked suddenly.. so the goons didn't get any chance of counter attack.. cid team arrested every one..

but.. but the head of the gang was not caught still..

Jay: yeh Raja bohot shatir hai sir.. humne to socha bhi nehi tha.. ki is sab ko itni jald aur itni aasani se pakar payenge..

Sachin: Sir.. kahi yeh sab in logo ko ka plan to nehi hai.. mere matlab.. yeh log achanaq se undergroung se bahar kaise aa geye?

Acp sir: Sachi.. hum kuch dino ke liye humare investigation ko thora loose kar dia tha.. ta ki in logo ko lage ki hum is case mein aur investigation nehi kar rehe

hai.. par yeh log jante nehi hai.. kiske sath larne aaye hai..

but suddenly they heard a sound "ahhh"..

Acp sir(tensly): Daya..

they all ran towards the direction of the sound..

Jay: yeh Daya achanaq se humare bich se kaha chala gaya..

Acp sir: gaya hoga us Raja ke piche piche.. aapne jaan jhoke mein dalne ka bohot saukh chara reheta hai na ise..

now they saw Daya.. he was hitting a man badly.. it was Raja.. Daya' head was bleeding.. all ran to him..

Acp sir: Daya.. choro ise.. ise kannon saja dega.. choro..

Jay: Daya.. mere yaar.. chaor ise.. please.. dekh kitna khoon nikal raha hai tere mathe se.. please yaar..

Daya: nehi yaar.. mai iska jan le loonga.. iski itni himmat.. yeh mere pe haat uthata hai.. again he hit him..

Acp sir: Daya..

Daya: nehi sir... iski waja se mujhe aapne Abhi se alag hona para hai.. ise to... but suddenly he stopped.. and left the man..

Acp sir got the matter.. and ordered others to take that man.. and put his hand on his shoulder..

Daya(with teary eyes): mai.. mai.. jau sir? Acp sir noded in yes..

Jay: yaar.. tu chal.. hospital chalte hai.. kitna khoon nikal raha hai.. chal..

Daya: nehi mai thik hu.. saying this he was going to move..

Jay(hurriedly): aare kaha ja rehe ho?

Daya turned half.. and then moved out without giving him any answer.. Acp sir came to Jay.. "tumhare dost dressing karane ja raha hai.."

Jay(confusingly): to mere sath jane mein kya problem thi? akela jana parega?

Acp sir: akela chorke aaya hai.. isi liye akela hi ja raha hai..

now Jay undestood where Daya had gone.. he smiled.. Acp sir smiled also and came out with Jay hugging him from side..

DAYA CAME TO ABHIJEET"S HOUSE.. which was 'their' house once.. but he made it Abhijeet's house..

Daya(standing at the gate and smiling in tears): Abhijeet.. so rehe ho na tum.. kya karu.. raha nehi gaya..to isi waqt chala aaya.. tumhe dekhne ki bohot man

kia.. dekho mai aa gaya hu yaar.. aab sab kuch thik kar dunga mai.. he was going to knock the door.. but he remebered something.. so he took back step.. nehi

nehi.. yeh mai.. yeh mai kya karne ja raha tha.. nehi nehi.. mai aisa kaise kar sakta hu.. itna mushkil se to... mai chala jata hu.. haa.. chala jata hu.. he took a

step.. but stopped.. Abhi to so raha hai.. chupke se ek bar use dekh ke chala jaunga.. woh samjhega nehi.. bas ek hi bar.. haa.. yeh hi thik rahega.. par agar

jag raha hai to.. to wo to puchega ki mai is waqt kyu aaya.. wo bhi chup ke se.. keh dunga.. keh dunga.. haa.. keh dunga ki aapna saman lene aaya hu.. par

itni raat ko.. (he was irritayed now).. offo.. pahele ander to jau.. fir dekhte hai..

He collected the duplicate key which was hidden behind the letter box.. opened the door.. and entered..

FRIENDS.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. PLEASE REVIEW.. BW HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM REALLY VERY SORRY MY FRIENDS FOR LATE UPDATE... I WAS BUSY WITH MY EXAMS.. SO, COULD NOT UPDATE.. ENJOY THIS ONE.. HOPE

YOU LIKE IT.. THANKS TO SADIA(THANKS DEAR.. AND YES EXAMS WERE GOOD), FAIRY(TO KNOW THE ANSWER YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY DEAR),

PARISE22, PALAK, KRITTIKA DI(GLAD TO KNOW.. YOU READ THE CHAPPY, THEN YOU GOT TO KNOW I COMMIT SO MANY MISTAKES.. HAI NA? :-)), GUEST,

NITU(NEXT STORY, AFTER DECEMBER DEAR) , JYOTI(MAI FIR SE DAYA SIR KO KIDNAPPED NEHI DIKHANA CHAHTI THI.. AUR DAYA SIR KIDNAP TO APKI STORY PLOT

MEI HONGE:-) :-) ), GUEST, SRIJA, RUKMANI, LOVEABHI , NANDITA, ABHIRIKAFAN, NAINA, PRIYA, GUEST, GD(AISA HAI? OK DEKHTE HAI.. HOW THIS CHAPPY

WOULD BE.. DON'T FORGET REVIEW.. :-)), NAVYA DI, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, SHRESTHA, ARTANISH, GUEST, KHUSI THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT..

GUEST, GUEST- SORRY DEAR FOR LAYE UPDATE.. KYA KARU.. YEH EXAMS.. :-(

HONYE: MUJHE NA MIXTURE PASAND HAI.. MATLAB.. THOARA HAPPY SHAPYY AND THEN THORA EMO.. AND OF COURSE AT THE END IT MUST BE SOMETHING HAPPY

SHAPPY.. SAMJHE NA.. NOW IT'S YOUR CHOICE KI TUM KAISI LIKHOGI.. TUM JO BHI LIKHOGI.. I AM SURE THAT IT WOULD BE MAST.. :-).. WAITING EAGERLY.. TAKE

CARE DEAR.. THANK YOU..

NAZ- YAH I UNDERSTAND.. KINTU EXAM SESH HOYE GELE REVIEW KORO KEMON?:-) TAKE CARE.. THANK YOU..

THE STORY:

Daya opened the door and entered.. he straightly made his way to Abhijeet's room.. Daya reached there.. opened the door without making any sound.. he saw

sleeping Abhijeet.. a sweet smile spread on his lip.. and tears in his eyes.. Daya was going near to him.. but stopped..

Daya(in very low tone): nehi.. nehi jata mai.. Abhi jag gaya to.. kitne santi se so raha hai.. Abhi.. I'm sorry yaar.. ho sake to maaf kar dena.. par mujhe yehi thik

laga.. so maine kia.. tum to samjhdar ho na.. tum samjhoge jaroor.. (smiled a bit).. aare.. mai bhi pagal hu.. mai tumhe samjhaunga yah samjhne dunga.. tab

na tum samjhoge.. achha.. Abhi aab mai chalta hu.. yaha pe jyada waqt rahunga to tum mere samjhane ki parwa nehi karoge.. sab kuch khud hi samjh jaoge..

bye Boss.. bye..

saying this he turned to come out from the room.. but stopped listening a sound.. "Daya"..

Daya's heart pinched with that.. instantly he turned to see Abhijeet as the sound was coming from his mouth.. and Daya could easily understand that there

was something wrong in that tone.. it was so much weak.. Daya rushed towards him.. and sat on the bad beside him..

Daya put his palm on his cheek and was to call him but couldn't as he could feel that Abhijeet was burning with fever..

Daya: Abhijeet.. yaar kya hua tumhe? haa? bolo na?

Abhijeet(in weak voice): Daya.. kaha ho tum.. kaha hai tu Daya.. ek bar aja na.. bas ek bar.. fi.. fir cha.. chale jana wa.. wapas aap..apne bhai ke pas.. par ek

bar aa jaa.. please... his voice diminished and then vanished..

Daya was too much shocked listening this.. tears were rolling down from his cheeks continuously.. he could not understand what to do next..

Daya: Abhijeet..tu.. mai abb.. then he heard Abhijeet's voice..

Abhijeet(gasping): Pa.. pani pila de Daya..

Daya: ha.. haa.. ab.. abhi laya.. boss bas abhi laya.. bas ek minute ruko..

he ran to fetch water and came back soon..

Daya: Abhi.. pani laya hu.. he raised Abhijeet's head a little.. and with much struggle he made him to drink some water.. and after this Abhijeet became

unconscious..

Daya: mai.. kya karu.. haa.. Salunkhe sir ko phone karta hu.. and he dialed his number..

Salunkhe sir(over the phone): haa.. Daya.. itni raat ko.. kya hua.. sab thik to hai na?

Daya(hurriedly): sir.. sir.. Abhi.. Abhijeet ko bohot tej bukhar hai.. aab mai karu.. aap batiye na..

Salunkhe sir(strangly): tum.. itni raat ko.. Abhijeet ke ghar mein..

Daya(irritatingly): yeh sab bad mei hoga.. aap batayie na..

Salunkhe sir:haa haa.. achha.. kitna bukhar hai?

Daya: wo.. wo to nehi maloom.. maine check nehhi kia.. par kafi hai..

Salunkhe sir:achha suno ghar mein paracetamol group ka koi tablet hai kya?

Daya: paracetamol.. achha.. mai dekhta hu.. (he checked the shelf and found) haa.. hai.. de du..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. de do.. aur suno.. thande pani ke patti lagate raho.. thik hai.. aur 2 ghante mein agar bukhar nehi utra to mujhe call karna.. mai aa jaunga..

Daya: yes sir bye.. he cut the call.. and brought the tablet.. with water..

Daya(softly cupping his cheeks): Abhi.. Abhi.. ek bar utho please.. dekho mai Daya.. Abhi..

Abhijeet opened his eyes a little.. and saw a blur image of Daya.. Daya smiled..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum.. tum aa geye..

Daya(smiling): Haa.. haa Abhijeet mai aa gaya.. please dekho yeh table kha lo.. please.. And he helped him to raise his head.. Abhijeet took the tablet.. how

could he neglect Daya.. Daya helped him to lie down again.. And Abhijeet slept off..

Daya took a sigh.. and remembered about Salunkhe sir's suggestion.. so got up to bring cold water and and a piece of cloth.. he returned and started to

compress it on Abhijeet's forhead.. after some time.. Daya din't know how much time.. Abhijeet got some consciousness.. seeing that Daya smiled..

Daya(caressing his hair): Abhi.. abhi tumhara bukhar thora kam hai.. fir bhi tum bohot weak ho. please so jao..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu aaya hai.. mere pas..

Daya: haa.. aaya hu na.. tumhare pas.. aur kaha jata..

Abhijeet tried to sit up.. but

Daya(while sitting beside his head side and holding him from shoulder): Aare Abhijeet uth kyu rehe ho?

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu ..mu.. mujhe chorke fir.. firse chala jayega na.. haa?(a tear drop rolled down from the corner of his eye..)

hearing this and seeing this..Daya could not resist himself from bursting out in tears.. he hugged Abhijeet tightly..

Daya(crying): nehi Abhijeet.. nehi.. nehi jaunga.. tumhe chorkar.. kisi bhi halat mein nehi jaunga.. mai bohot bura hu Abhi.. mai to samjh hi nehi paya ki tum

mujhse kitna payar karte ho.. kitna sochte ho mere bare mein.. mai bohot bura hu na.. mai bohot bura hu.. haa? bolo na..

but he saw that Abhijeet slept off in his hug.. he made him lie down.. and wiped away his tears carefully.. and removed his own also..

Daya(rubbing his forehead): sab bataunga Abhi.. sab bataunga.. bas tum thik ho jao.. kal subha.. and he rembered and watched the clock and smiled.. kal nehi

aaj subha.. dekho 3:30 baj raha hai.. aaj subha hi sab kuch bata dunga tumhe.. jo sab sab jante hai wo bhi.. aur jo sirf mai janta hu wo bhi.. mai sab thik kar

dunga.. tumhe aur takleef nehi dunga.. he was staring at his buddy's face.. no.. no.. his brother's face and remembered something..

FLASHBACK:

that time Daya called Abhijeet by sir.. a important file was with Daya.. but Daya didn't come to the bureau.. it was near about 12 o' clock.. noon.. so Acp sir sent

Abhijeet to take the news of Daya.. and bring the file with him..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Daya ke ghar chale jao tum.. dekho jake.. baat kya hai.. Daya aisa to kabhi karta nehi hai..

Abhijeet: yes sir.. and moved out.. and reached Daya's house.. he rang the bell.. Daya opened the door..

Daya: oh.. sir app..

Abhijeet was stading there turning back.. hearing his voice turned towards him.. there was something fishy.. that handsome, dashing person was somewhere

missing.. Abhijeet scaned him from head to toe..

Daya(continued): ander ayiye na.. (Abhijeet entered)..sorry sir late ho gaya.. subha aankh hi nehi khuli.. pata nehi kyu..

Abhijeet: mujhe pata hai..

Daya(confusingly):jee sir!

Abhijeet: kuch nehi.. haa.. bolo kya bol rehe the..

Daya: haa.. wo sir mai.. mai ja hi raha tha wo file leke..

Abhijeet: file mujhe do..

Daya: sir.. I am sorry.. mai jata hu na.. aap chaliye..

Abhijeet(orderly tone): file mujhe do Daya..

Daya had no option else giving it.. he handover the file..

Abhijeet: ghar se ek pao kahi jana maat.. samjhe.. it's an order..

Saying this he moved out.. Daya making a sad face closed the door..

in bureau..

Abhijeet: sir.. yeh rahi file..

Acp sir: haa.. thik hai.. par tum leke aaye.. Daya.. woh thik to hai na..

Abhijeet:umm.. haa.. haa.. woh thik hai.. mai gaya tha.. to leke aaya.. sir Daya ka bureau aana jaruri hai?

Acp sir sensed something in that question.. he could easily understand something was wrong with Daya which Abhijeet was not at all interested to say.. but he

did not worry as he knew Abhijeet took the charge..

Acp sir: nehi.. Daya ka bureau aana jaruri nehi hai.. even mai to kehta hu tum bhi ghar chale jao.. aaj waise bhi koi case report nehi hua hai.. agar hoga bhi..

hum sambhal lenge.. tum jao..

Abhijeet looked at him for sometime and then left giving him a smile.. a sweet cute game played by Acp sir was caught by Abhijeet and vice versa..

Abhijeet came back to Daya's home.. he ring the bell.. Daya opened..

Daya: sir aap.. mujhe call kar dete mai chala aata..

Abhijeet(while entering): kyu? mai nehi aa sakta tumhare ghar..

Daya(while closing the door): nehi sir aisi baat nehi hai.. aap rukiye sir mai.. mai aapke liye chay banata hu..

he was going to kitchen.. he was rubbing his forehead..

Abhijeet: Daya.. apne kamre mei chalo..

Daya looked at him.. and obeyed him.. Abhijeet followed him..

Abhijeet: ab lait jao..

Daya: mai? kyu sir?

Abhijeet: Dayaaa.. kya tumhe sach mei nehi samjh aa rahi hai ki kyu subha aankh nehi khuli thi tumhari?

Daya lowered down his gaze..

Abhijeet: laith jao.. Daya did so.. and he felt whole world was spining in fast speed.. he put his hand on his forehead "ahh"..

Abhijeet(worriedly): kya hua Daya? haa? sar mei dard ho raha hai?.. chakkar aa raha hai?

Daya managed to say "nehi sir.."

Abhijeet(fastratedly):tum ruko.. mai abhi aaya.. he came back with a bowl of water and a piece of cloth and a tablet..

Abhijeet: Daya.. please.. ek bar utho.. yeh dawa le lo..

Daya didn't protest as he knew that was of no use and secondly he also felt the need of the medicine in that time.. so he took it.. after that he lay down..

Abhijeet started to compress that cloth on his forehead dipping it in the cold water..

Abhijeet: inhe nehi pata ki aankh kyu nehi khuli.. huh.. itna bukhar charha lia hai.. fir bhi koi parwa nehi.. na jane kab tak barish mei bigha hoga.. yah fir ghanto

nahata hoga.. (Daya smiled).. ghar wale rehte nehi hai yah..(Daya's smile vanished).. karte raho apni man mani.. kisiko kuch aata jata thori na hai.. (Daya

smiled again)

Daya was staring at him..

Abhijeet(while changing the cloth): aab dekh kya rehe ho? aankhe band karke so jao..

Daya: sir aap..

Abhijeet: shut up..

instanly Daya closed his eyes..

FLASHBACK OVER::

Daya smiled..

Daya(looking at his Boss): boss.. tumhe to sab pata hai.. par mujhe to salunke sir ko phone karna para.. (smiled) pata hai mujhe Acp sir ne baad mei kaha tha

ki tumhre chehere se yeh saaf pata chal raha tha ki tum pareshan the.. (in cute anger)aab wasool kar rehe ho kya.. yeh thik nehi hai.. (softly)jaldi se thik ho

jao boss.. please..

FRIENDS HOW'S IT? PLEASE TELL ME THROUGH THE REVIEWS.. I'LL WAIT.. :-) SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY MAKE HAPPY..


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE:OH MY GOD.. MY FRIENDS.. HAVE YOU ALL FORGOT ME? REVIEWS KAHA GAYA? ACHHA JO BHI HO.. IS CHAPTER MEIN REVIEWS DENA.. THIK HAI?

THANKS TO PALAK, PARII(WO GHAR THORI NA 'KISI KE' GHAR HAI.. WO GHAR TO DUO KE HAI.. EQUAL SHARE.. SO DAYA SIR ENTRY KAR GEYE.. ABB THIK HAI NA?

:-)), GUEST, GD, SHRESTHA, PARISE22, NAZ(WELCOME :-)), ARTANISH( YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER DEAR), GUEST, SRIJA, LOVEABHI, RUKMANI

SADIA(I AM A BIG DUO FAN.. SO WHEN EVER I TRY TO WRITE A STORY, DUO COMES FIRST IN MY MIND :-)), NANDITA(OH DEAR.. YOU REMEMBER THIS..

PARTE RAHO.. SAB HOGA.. :)), NAINA, PRIYA..

HONEY- HAHAHA.. OH DEAR.. IN SPITE OF BEING SORRY, I WAS LAUGHING MADLY READING YOUR REVIEW.. OH WHAT A GREAT MISTAKE I HAVE DONE.. HAHAHA

:-0.. OK OK.. I AM SORRY.. KAN PAKAR KE SORRY.. ACTUALLY YOU KNOW WHAT.. I NEVER CHECK THE CHAPPY TWICE.. BAS END KARTI HU AUR POST KAR DETI HU..

IS LIYE MAI HUMESHA KEHTI HU KI SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. AS I KNOW I CAN'T WRITE IT WITHOUT A MISTAKE :-).. OK.. NEXT TIME I WILL TRY TO SOLVE THIS

PROBLEM.. FINE? AUR HAA.. JALDI JALDI EMAIL PROBLEM SOLVE KARKE, JALDI JALDI STORY POST KARDO.. WAITING EAGERLY.. TAKE CARE.. :-)

THE STORY:

NEXT DAY.. MORNING..

Abhijeet woke up.. he sat up on the bed.. his head was still paining..

Abhijeet: aahh.. mera sar..

he started to remember about the last night happenings..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya aay a tha kya? nehi nehi.. aisa kaise ho sakta hai? mai kal raat 11 baje tak to jaga tha.. tab tak to nehi aaya woh.. fir kab aayega.. aur

aayega bhi kyu? par mujhe aisa kyu laga jaise ki wo mera? (shook his head and took a sigh) nehi.. uth jata hu.. nehi to bureau ke liye late ho jaunga..

he checked his cell..

Abhijeet: Acp sir ka missed call.. terrace pe tha dhyan hi nehi gaya.. call back karta hu.. he called.. but it was coming busy.. so he got up and went to fresh up..

after that he came downstairs.. he became surprised having Daya in his house.. Daya was busy in talking with Acp sir keeping the cell in loudspeaker while

making coffee..

Daya: sir aap na Abhijeet ko cid se nikal dijiye sir..

Acp sir(laughing): aare.. kyu bhai.. kya kia hai usne..

Daya: sir.. yeh aapna dhyan nehi rakh sakta hai.. to aauro ka dhyan kaise rakhega..

Acp sir: lekin tumhara dhyan to bohot achhi tarha se rakh leta hai..

Daya was silent..

Acp sir: kya hua Daya? am I wrong?

Daya: no sir.. you are absolutely right.. but I don't deserve that sir.. mai kabil nehi hu is sabka..

Acp sir: Daya.. please.. aise mat socho.. sab thik ho jayega.. dekhna..

Daya(smiling): thank you sir..

Acp sir(laughing): pleasure is all mine.. achha.. mai aab rakhta hu.. sambhalo aapne bhai ko..

Daya: jee sir.. bye..

the call cut.. Daya turned to go to Abhijeet's room holding two cups of coffee.. but saw Abhijeet in front of him.. he lowered his gaze and said "coffee"..

Abhijeet(straightly):tum yah kyu aaye ho? aur wo itni subha..

Daya(looked at him): subha nehi.. mai to kal ra.. but he stopped..

Abhijeet: bolo kya bol rehe the.. mai sun raha hu..

Daya: nehi.. kuch nehi..

Abhijeet: oh achha achha mai samjh gaya.. tum sayed mere ghar se aapne saman aapne ghar mai le jane ke liye aaye ho na?

Daya looked at him.. he wanted to say so many things.. but could not..

Abhijeet: hmm.. thik hai..pehele coffee pi lete hai.. fir chale jana..

tears came in Daya's eyes.. Abhijeet noticed that.. but didn't speak a single word.. he moved out..

Daya(in low tone): coffee thanda ho jayega.. Abhijeet didn't respond.. Daya came in lounge and sat on the sofa.. keeping the cups on the table.. Abhijeet came

back with a first aid box.. Daya was confused.. Abhijeet came near to him.. sat brside him.. and started to dressing Daya's wound without saying anything.. not

a single 'ahh' escaped from Daya's mouth.. he was just staring at him with teary eyes..

Daya(thinking): boss.. puchoge nehi.. chot kaise lagi?

Abhijeet(thinking): kyu puchu.. kaisi lagi chot? tune hi to haq chin lia hai mujhse..

Daya(thinking): boss.. mai kaise tumse tumhara haq chin sakta hu.. tum to mere Abhi ho na..

Abhijeet(loud): dawai le lena.. thik ho jayega.. saying this he went.. after few mins he came back .. and took coffee.. they finished that silently..

Abhijeet: chalo Daya.. aapna saman pack karlo.. chalo..

Daya(getting up from the sofa): Abhi..(corrected) jeet..mai.. wo..mai.. mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi..

Abhijeet: yah.. ofcourse.. buraeu mein milte hain.. abb tum

Daya(cutting him): Abhijeet.. yeh baat buraeu mei nehi ho sakti.. bohoy jaruri hai..

Abhijeet(teasingly): Daya.. tumhe sach mein lagta hai ki tumhe mujhse hi kuch kehna hai.. aur wo bureau mein nehi ho sakta?

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet(smiled): thanks.. and sorry too..

Daya(confused): kis baat ke?

Abhijeet: mujhe kuch kuch yaad hai.. tum kal raat hi aaye the sayed.. hai na..

Daya nodded yes lowering the gaze.. he didn't want to tell Abhijeet a single lie more..

Abhijeet: bukhar mein mere dhyan rakhne ke liye thanks.. and sayed mai kuch galat bol dia tha raat ko.. is liye sorry..

Daya(eagerly): Abhijeet.. mai.. wo..

Abhijeet: packing karlo..

Daya was too much hurt now.. he wanted to expell out what he stored inside him.. but it was too late.. Abhijeet pushed him away from himself..

Daya: jarurat nehi hai.. mai to aise hi aaya tha.. aur tum kyu sorry bol rehe ho.. sorry to mujhe kehena chahiye.. itni raat ko tumhare ghar mein ghush aaya..

sorry.. mai chalta hu..

Abhijeet: aare abhi jaoge.. tum mere guest ho.. lunch to karke jao..

this too much for Daya...

Daya(with heavy throat): no.. thanks.. saying this he rushed out from the house.. as soon as he came out.. Abhijeet closed the door with bang.. and then sat

on the sofa.. he didn't want to cry.. but he could not resist himself..

SOME HOUR PASSED LIKE THIS.. Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa as he was.. he was thinking something.. or not.. he also didn't know.. his thought broke when

he heard his phone ringing..he received..

Abhijeet: cid inspector Abhijeet speaking..

lady: jee.. mai Disha bol rahi hu..

Abhijeet: Disha?

Disha: jee mai bhai da.. I mean Daya bhai ..

Abhijeet: aap Daya ke sister in law hai... Dinesh jee ka wife.. mai samjh gaya.. batiye.. kya kar sakta hu aapke liye?

Disha(confused tone): sister in law! Dinesh.. wife.. bhai da ne aap ko kuch bataya nehi?

Abhijeet(questioning): kay batana tha?

Disha: oh my god.. aa.. achha.. ek baat bataiye.. kya Daya bhai aapke sath hai kya?

Abhijeet: nehi to?

Disha: to fir kaha hai woh?

Abhijeet got up from sofa..

Abhijeet: kya matlab kaha hai woh?

Disha: Abhijeet bhai.. aap meri baat dhyan se suniye.. aap jo soch rehe hai.. yah aap jo jante hai woh sahi nehi hai..

Abhijeet: excuse me.. app saf saf bataiye kya kehna chahte hai aap..

Disha: jee.. aap jise Dinesh kehke jante hai.. wo Dinesh nehi Ranajay Sen hai.. from cid Kolkata.. and after that she described the whole matter..

Disha: humne socha tha.. ki bhai da aapke pas hai.. aur aap dono ke bich sab thik ho gaya hai.. isi liye maine.. unhe call kar rahi thi.. aapse baat karne ke liye..

kafi kuch suna hai aapke bare mein bhai da se.. so.. but he is not receiving the call.. Jay to mission khatam hote hi Kolkata laut gaya hai.. mujhe bohot chinta

ho rahi hai..

Abhijeet was listening all these carefully and tears were rolling down from his cheeks..

Disha: Abhijeet bhai..

Abhijeet: Disha.. tum chinta mat karo.. mai dhund lunga aapne bhai ko.. sath sath tumhare bhai da ko bhi..

Disha(smiled): woh hum sab se chup sakte hai.. khud se bi.. par aap se nehi... good luck.. the call cut..

Abhijeet moved out with his car.. and straight went to see shore.. it was well known to him where Daya could be.. and yes.. he was there.. he came near to

him..

Abhijeet(angrily): Day.. yeh kya badtamezi hai.. haa? samjhte kya ho tum aapne aapko.. kya samjhte ho? bohot bara cid officer ban geye ho tum.. he stopped

for a while..(crying)ekbaar.. ek bar.. mujhe bata nehi sakta tha.. bata nehi sakta tha ki Abhi.. mai sirf tumhara hi bhai hu.. aur tum sirf mere hi bhai ho.. bol.. kyu

nehi bataya? kyu nehi bataya haa?

but he got ne answer..

Abhijeet: dekh Daya.. aab aise chup baithne se kaam nehi chalega.. samjha.. tu mujhe bohot takleef dia hai.. aab mai bohot gussa hu.. aab mana mujhe.. mai

to chala.. he turned to go.. but still Daya didn't call him.. he felt something unusual.. he came near to him.. he was sitting supporting his back to a rock and

hidind his head in between his knees..

Abhijee(sitting beside him.. shaked him a bit): Daya..

Daya was to fall in opposite side.. but Abhijeet hold him in a hug..

Abhijeet(panicked): Daya.. ye Daya.. kya hua yaar.. haa.. bol na.. ( cupping his cheeks).. kuch to bol Daya.. aa.. aankhe to khol.. Daya.. dekh mai Ab.. Abhi.. tere

bhai.. mujhe ne sab pata chal hai.. sab kuch.. achha thik hai.. nehi hota tujhse naraj..abb to aankhe khol.. Daya ankhe khol na .. please..

But he didn't listened his Abhi's..

HOW IS IT? BEKAR KI CHAPTER HAI ? BUT IT IS IMPORTANT.. NEXT CHAPTER MEIN PAKKA DUO REUNION.. PAKKA.. PROMISE.. EK BARA WALA CHAPPY LIKHUNGI..

FOR MY ALL FRIENDS.. :-).. TILL THEN.. DO REVIEW PLEASE.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BYE.. TAKE CARE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED..

GD- I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I DIDN'T ET YOUR POINTS CLEARLY.. BUT STILL I WANT TO CLARIFY SOME POINTS.. DAYA SIR WAS GUILTY.. AND THAT WAS WHY HE

CAME TO ABHIJEET AT THAT TIME OF NIGHT.. ABD HE HIMSELF DID THE MISTAKE.. SO HE DIDN'T WANT TO BRING ACP SIR WITH HIM.. HE HIMSELF WANTED TO

APOLOGIES.. AND ACP SIR WAS NOT DAYA.. I MEAN ACP SIR COULD NOT TAKE THE PLACE OF DAYA.. IF INSPITE OF THAT PERSON WHO DID THE MISTAKE,

SOMEONE ELSE TELLS YOU SORRY, HOW DO YOU FEEL? DAYA UNDERSTOOD THAT.. SO HE WENT TO HIM ALONE.. AND FOR DAYA SIR'S ATTITUDE.. DAYA SIR WAS

A VERY EMOTIONAL PERSON.. HE COULD NOT ENDURE THAT TYPE OF BEHAVIOR FROM ABHIJEET SIR.. SEE.. DAYA SIR AND ABHIJEET SIR.. TWO DIFFERENT

PERSONS.. THEIR STYLE OF SHOWING EMOTIONS, FEELINGS ARE DIFFERENT.. ABHIJEET SIR WAS SAD AND HE SHOW HIS ANGER AFTER A CERTAIN TIME.. BUT HE

DID.. BUT DAYA SIR SHOWED HIS FEELINGS INSTANTLY.. AND ABHIJEET SIR WAS VERY MUCH AWARE OF THAT.. HE WANTED TO TAKE A SWEET REVENGE.. AND

THAT WAS WGY HE TOLD ALL THESE.. HE WANTED DAYA TO MAKE FEEL THE SAME THAT HE FELT.. COULD I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND? PLEASA TELL ME..

FRIENDS TELL ME ONE THING PLEASE.. WOH EK EPISODE THA NA JAHA PE ABHIJEET SIR DAYA SIR KO BOLENGE KI "KAAN KO HAAT LAGA AUR WADA KAR AHENDE

KABHI COCAIN KO HAAT NEHI LAGAYEGA" YEH KAUNSA EPISODE THA? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BATANA..

THE STORY::

Abhijeet brought Daya to hospital.. he was pacing up and down.. Acp sir and Salunkhe sir came with the team.. as he informed them..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Abhijeet looked at them.. and came near to them.. kya hua? achanaq se kya ho gaya Daya ko?

Salunkhe sir: doctor kya bol rehe hai..

Abhijeet(low tone): abhi to doctor check up kar rehe hai.. kuch pata nehi chala hai..

Freddy: aap chinta mat kijiye Abhijeet sir.. sab thik ho jayega.. mai bhagwan se prarthana karunga.. dekhna Daya sir jaldi thik ho jayenge..

Acp sir: achha Abhijeet Daya kal raat to tumhare ghar gaya tha na.. to..

Abhijeet looked at him.. but could not get time to answer as doctor came out from Daya's cabin... all came near to him..

Abhijeet(tensed): doctor.. Daya.. Daya thik hai na? wo achanaq se aise behosh kaise ho gaya? hosh aa gaya hai kya use.. hum.. hum mil sakte hai usse.. Acp

sir put his hand on his shoulder to stop him..

Abhijeet: sir.. dekhiye na.. doctor to kuch bol hi nehi rehe hai..

Acp sir(softly): tum shant ho jao.. unhe bolne ki mauka to do.. Abhijeet realised and looked down..

Salunkhe sir: yes doctor.. aap boliye..

Doctor(looking at Abhijeet): dekhiye aap shant ho jayiye pehele.. (to all) inspector Daya abhi thik hai.. sar mei ek chot hai unka.. ek dressing to tha us pe.. par

sayed yeh karne mei thora late ho gaya tha..

Acp sir looked at Abhijeet as 'how can it be possibe? Abhijeet ke rehete hue bhi deri?'

Doctor: jo bhi ho.. hum ne dressing kar dia hai.. aur woh bohot der se kuch khaye nehi the .. isiliye behosh ho geye the.. and don't worry.. hosh aa gaya hai

unhe ..(all heaved a sigh of relief).. aap mil sakte hai unse.. saying this he left..

All went inside to meet with Daya.. Daya was looking outside through the window.. hearing the foot step sound he looked at the door.. seeing Acp sir he

intended to sit up.. Acp sir came hurriedly to him with..

Acp sir: aare.. nehi nehi.. Daya.. utho mat.. laite raho tum..(Daya smiled) kaise ho aab?

Daya: thik hu sir..

Sachin: sir.. aapne to hume dara hi dia tha..

Daya smiled faintly.. his eyes were in search of one person..

Rajatr: aap kuch dhund rehe hai sir?

Daya: haa? haa.. nehi.. woh..

Acp sir: kya hua Daya?

Daya(instantly): sir Abhijeet?

Acp sir: haa.. woh to humare sa.. he looked back.. but didn't find him... kaha gaya? Salunkhe.. tune dekha hai Abhijeet ko..

Salunkhe sir: aare woh to humare sath hi tha.. kaha chala gaya?

Daya understood Abhijeet didn't want to meet him.. he became sad..

Daya: excuse me sir.. mujhe.. mujhe bohot nind aa rahihai.. can you please excuse me?

Acp sir understood..

Acp sir: haa.. tum aaram karo.. hum.. hum aab chalte hai.. kal milenge.. thik hai? bye.. (to others) chalo sab... all went.. they came out.. but didn't find Abhijeet

anywhere.. here Daya closed his eyes and a drop of tears dropped..

AT NIGHT::

Daya felt a smooth touch.. he identified that very easily.. he was not at all sleeping.. but didn't opened his eyes.. Abhijeet was caressing his hair continuously..

and he was soothing himself.. now Daya opened his eyes.. and looked at Abhijeet who was sitting beside his head looking at other side.. Abhijeet sensed that

Daya woke up.. he looked at him.. and moved away his hand.. and stood up from the bed.. Daya instantly grabbed his wrist..

Abhijeet(with cold tone ): soye nehi abhi tak?

Daya: kaise sota? tumhare intezar jo kar raha tha..

Abhijeet: kyu?

Daya: tum tab aaye kyu nehi.. mujhse milne?

Abhijeet didn't answer.. Daya shook his hand which he was holding..

Daya: bolo na..

Abhijeet: tumse matlab?

Daya(teary tone): boss.. meri baat suno tum.. mai..

Abhijeet smiled softly and took out his hand from Daya's.. Daya looked at his hand and then at his face..

Abhijeet: koi jarurat nehi hai Daya.. mai tumhe thori na force kar raha hu..

Daya: par mai bolna chahta hu yaar..

Abhijeet: par mai sunna nehi chahta na.. aur kya bologe tum.. aise kuch to hua nehi hai na kehne jaisa... tum rest karo.. mai chalta hu.. saying this he was to

leave..

Daya: Abhijeet meri baat to suno ek baar..

Abhijeet turned and said "kal sayed tumhe discharge mil jayega.. chale jana (stressing) apne ghar".. he left..

Daya: boss.. tum nehi rehe paoge mere bina.. nahi mai.. he started crying.. aapne hato.. aapne hato sab khatam kar dia hai maine.. sab.. unknowingly he slept

off..

NEXT DAY MORNING:

Daya was expecting Abhijeet to come..

Disha: hello bhai da? kaiso ho app..

Daya: aare Disha.. tu?

Disha(while sitting): kyu nehi aa sakti?

Daya: aare nehi nehi .. aisi baat nehi hai..(hesitated)achha.. umm..Disha.. ek baat batau?

Disha: haa.. bolo na..

Daya: mujhe.. mujhe kuch din ke liye tere ghar mei rehne degi?

Disha: matlab..

Daya: matlab.. aaj sayed mujhe discharge mil jayega.. to jab tak mai ek ghar ka intejam na ka pata.. tab tak ke ke liye.. jabhi.. jabhi mujhe koi ghar mil jayega

mai .. mai chala jaunga.. promise..

Disha: hmmmmm..

mean while Abhijeet entered..

Abhijeet(looking at Daya in angry tone): Disha..(both looked at Abhijeet) kya mai tumhare bhai da ko 2- 4 din ke liye mere ghar mei leke ja sakta hu? don't

worry.. mai mera guest ka pura dhyan rakhunga.. (looking at Disha) permision milega?

Disha(smiled): haa.. haa.. Abhijeet left..

Daya: Disha.. Abhijeet.. Bhai da.. matlab.. matalab Abhijeet..

Disha: sab janta hai..

Daya: tune bataya? she nodded.. Daya sighed frustatedly..

ABHIJEET BROUGHT DAYA HOME IN EVENING..

Daya was about to fall while climbing upstairs and one "ahh" escaped.. Abhijeet held him..

Abhijeet(with care): Daya sambhalke.. Daya looked at him with tears in his eyes.. Abhijeet moved his gaze away..

Abhijeet: chalo..

they came to Daya's room..

Abhijeet: tum baitho yaha.. he helped him to sit down on the bed.. (while arrangin)unfortunately tum aapna saman aapne ghar nehi le ja paye.. to sara yehi

para hai.. freh ho jao.. he left..

Daya: maine tora hai.. mai hi jorunga.. he also went to fresh up..

it was 9:30..

Abhijeet came into Daya's room..

Abhijeet: Dinner kar lo.. fir so jana na.. tumhere liye nind jaruri hai.. yeh mai nehi.. doctor ne bola hai.. jaldi dinner kar lo.

Daya: tum..

Abhijeet: aapna socho.. beheter hoga.. he was going to leave,,

Daya: boss.. tumhe to Disha ne sab bata dia hai.. fir bhi kyu aisa kar rehe ho?

Abhijeet was super angry now.. hw came to him and jerked him to make him face to face with him..

Abhijeet: ye.. tujhe kya lagta hai.. Disha bolegi, tu bolega, Acp sir bolenge tab mujhe pata chalega.. (shouting)haa?

Daya looked at him questionably..

Abhijeet: achanaq se tujhe tera bhai mil gaya.. aur tu chup chap unke pas chala gaya.. aare haa haa.. jayega kyu nehi.. DNA jo match ho gaya tha.. woh.. woh

kya tha.. haa..yaad aaya.. free thalasemia check up.. waha.. kya kahani hai.. mai itna budhhu hu? ki jo tu samjheyega wo samjh jaunga.. kuch bhi bolega to

man jaunga? haa?(jeraked him again)haa bol na? har din har din.. wait kia hai maine ki tu aake bolega ki sach kya hai.. par nehi.. tujhe tujhe mujhe apna

senior collegue banana tha.. hai na.. (Daya was crying.. now Abhijeet was also crying)kaise bol dia tu ki mai tera senior collegue hu? aur kuch bhi nehi lagta mai

tera?

Daya(crying): nehi Abhi.. aisa nehi hai..

Abhijeet(left him..): to kaisa hai? to kaisa hai Daya bata mujhe.. pata hai.. mai forcefully yeh manne ki kausish karta tha ki Dinesh tera bhai hai.. hai woh tera

bhai.. aare sach mein agar wo tera bhai hota na.. to mujhe itna dukh nehi hota jitna dukh asal mei hua tha.. tu kitna kuch bol gaya mujhe.. paraya bana dia

mujhe.. paraya.. he broke down in crying..

Daya ran to him and just hugged him tightly..

Daya(crying): to dato na mujhe.. maro.. pito.. kuch bhi karo.. lekin maine tumhare sath jo kia hai na.. waise na karo mere sath.. mar jaunga mai.. mar jaunga

pura..please..

Abhijeet hugged him back..

Abhijeet: khabardar jo yeh lafz nikala aapna mujh se to dekhna.. muh tor dunga mai tera.. Daya hugged him more tightly and burried his face in Abhijeet' s

shoulder..

Daya: boss.. mai aaj bhi.. tumhe utna hi payar karta hu jitna pehele karta tha.. trust me.. mai aaj bhi.. ahhh..

Abhijeet(panicked): Daya.. kya hua... he seperated.. and saw Daya was sweating..

Abhijeet: sar mei dard ho raha hai? haa? tu lait ja.. lait jaa tu.. he made hi lay down.. and was to move.. but Daya clutched his hand..

Daya: boss.. mat jao.. mujhe chorke..

Abhijeet: nehi.. nehi.. mai abhi aaya.. bas dawai leke ata hu.. tu ruk abhi aaya..

he went and came bake within some moments..

Abhijeet:Daya tablet le le mere bhai..chal.. Daya gulped the tablet.. and put his head on Abhijeet's lap.. Abhijeer after keeping the glass back started caressing

his hair..

Abhijeet:Daya..so maat jana yaar.. kuch khale.. pehele..

Daya got up..

Daya(teary tone): kitne din ho geye Abhi.. tumhare hato ka khana tumhare hato se nehi khate hue.. aaj khila do na.. aur tumhara wo dialouge.. chal muh khol..

Abhijeet smiled and nodded in tears.. and started feeding him..

Abhijeet: chal muh khol.. itne din to thik se khaya bhi nehi hoga tune..

Daya smiled and ate..

Daya: aisa bol rehe boss jaise tum bohot khaye ho mere bina.. and he too fed him...

After finishing their job.. Daya again put his head on Abhijeet's lap and Abhijeet kissed his forehead softly..

FRIENDS.. PLEASE DO REVIEW.. BOHOT SARE MISTAKES HONGE.. MAAF KAR DENA PLEASE ..SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. AND JO CONFUSIONS HAI ..NEXT CAHPPY

MEI SARA CLEAR HO JAYEGA.. AURHAA.. MERA USS QUESTION KA ANSWER DENA PLEASE.. BYE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AARE WHERE ARE MY BELOVED REVIEWERS? DO REVIEW PLEASE..

THANKS TO NITU, JYOTI, GUEST, ARTANISH, GUEST, PRIYA, PARII, NAVYA DI, LOVEABHI,PALAK,PARISE22, RUKMANI, GUEST, NANDITA, KHUSHI,

GUEST, HONEY(NOT ONLY HONEY, AASHI AND HONEY.. THANKS :-)) FOR YOUR SUPPORT.. FAIRY I TOO HAVE EXAM DEAR.. GOOD LUCK..

GD- PLEASE DON'T MISUNDERSTAND ME..I ALWAYS TAKE YOUR REVIEW IN POSITIVE SENSE.. PLEASE.. I REALLY DIDN'T GET YOUR POINT.. BUT NOW I GET IT..

AND AS I SAID EARLIER THAT YOU HAVE FULL RIGHT TO EXPRESS YOUR OPINION..

HAA..YEH TO THIK HAI KI ACP SIR KO SAB MALUM THA.. PAR WOH DO BHAIYON KE BICH NEHI PARNA CHAHTE THE.. AUR DAYA SIR BHI YEHI CHAHTE THE KI WOH

KHUD YEH MATTER HANDLE KARE.. DAYA SIR ACP SIR KO HELP KE LIYE BULA SAKTE THE.. PAR GALTI TO UNKA THA.. AUR ISI LIYE APPOLOGIZE BHI UNHE HI KARNA

THA.. AUR AAPNE YEH KAHA KI DAYA SIR PRETEND KARTE REHE KI SARA KASOOR ABHIJEET SIR KA HAI.. MAI YEH SHOW NEHI KARNA CHAHTI THI.. IF IT IS LIKE

THAT THEN I AM SORRY.. BUT MAI YEH SHOW KARNA CHAHTI THI KI DAYA SIR BOHOT HI SENSITIVE HAI.. ABHIJEET SIR AAPNA FEELING CONTROL KAR SAKTE

HAIN.. PAR DAYA SIR NEHI.. DAYA SIR CAFETERIA MEIN KITNA KUCH BOL GEYE ABHIJET SIR KO PAR WOH CHUP REHE.. PAR JABBHI ABHIJEET SIR NE UNHE 'GUEST

' KAHA TO WOH CHALE GEYE.. YEHI FARAK HAI DONO KE BICH.. PLEASE DON'T THINK KI MAIN DAYA SIR KO UNDER ESTIMATE KAR RAHI HU.. PAR MERE KHAYAL

SE.. AGAIN SPEAKING MERE KHAYAL SE DONO KA NATURE AISA HI HAI.. JAB KOI AUTHOR STORY LIKHTE HIAN, TO UNKE MAN MEIN CHARACTERS KO LEKE EK

PICTURE TO HOTA HI HAIN NA.. MERE MAN MEIN YEH DONO AISE HI HAIN..

AGAIN I AM SAYING DON'T MISUNDERSTAND ME.. I FEEL GUILTY.. I ALWAYS WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEW.. I REALLY LIKE TO READ THOSE.. MUJHE BHI TO PATA

CHALNA CHAHIYE NA KI LOOP HOLES KAHA KAHA HAI.. PLEASE.. I AM SORRY IF I HURT YOU ANYHOW.. SORRY FOR THAT.. BUT PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING..

BOHOT SERIOUS BATEIN HO CHUKI HAIN NA? AAB NEXT REVIEW MEIN HASA DENA MUJHE .. :-) TAKE CARE.. AND HAA THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW.. :-)

THE STORY:

Daya was lying on Abhijeet's lap.. and Abhijeet was caressing his hair.. no one was sleeping.. Abhijeet rested his head closing his eyes.. Daya was holding his

leg tightly.. suddenly Abhijeet felt that Daya was sobbing..

Abhijeet: Daya..

Daya got up and instantly hugged him tightly and stared crying..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya hua mere bhai.. bata mujhe? aise nehi rote bata mujhe..

Daya: boss..kitna galat kia na.. kitna galat kia tumhare sath.. fir bhi tum mujhse gussaa kyu nehi hote? maine tumhara dil dukhaya.. kitna roye tum meri waja

se.. fir bhi tum chup rahe.. kyu boss.. kyu?

Abhijeet: yeh lo.. tune hi to kaha ki kyu aisa kar rehe ho? kyu baat nehi kar rehe ho? bla bla bla.. aab kya hua?

Daya: Abhi.. majak band karo na..

Abhijeet seperated him.. and wiped of Daya's tears.. and smiled..

Abhijeet(in serious tone): Daya.. mujhe bohot gussa aya tha yaar.. jab tu mere sath waisa behave kar raha tha.. bohot dukh bhi hua tha.. Daya put his hand

on Abhijeet's.. Abhijeet put another hand on Daya's..

Abhijeet: par mai nehi rehe sakta yaar tere bina.. (putting his hand on Daya's cheek.. and with a smile) bhai jo hai tu mera.. (Daya put his hand on Abhijeet's

hand which was on his cheek).. tujhe.. wapas pane ki bohot man kar raha tha.. itne din mein.. na tu mujhe Abhi bola.. nahi Boss..

Daya(teary tone): boss..

Abhijeet(smiled in tears): fir jab tu mere pas aaya.. to.. mai tujhse naraj nehi rehe paya.. tujhse yeh do lafz sunne ke liye bechain jo ho raha tha.. fir bhi gussa

to dikhaya na tujh pe.. bura laga na tujhe? hmm?

Daya: nehi boss..

Abhijeet: to fir kyu chala gaya ghar se?

Daya: Abhi mai dar gaya tha? socha tha ki jis Abhi ko maine Abhijeet banaya.. agar woh Abhijeet bhi mujhse dur chala jayega.. to mai.. main mar jaunga.. issse

behter mai hi.. saying this he hung down his head.. and tears were rolling down from his eyes.. Abhijeet pulled him in a hug..

Daya(in hug): jante ho tumne jab mujhe guest bola na.. to mujhe laga jaise koi mera dam ghot raha hai..

Abhijeet: achha bachhu.. mai guest bol dia to gussa.. aur tune kya kaha mujhe.. senior colleague.. aur bhi kya kya? haa.. yaad aaya.. aapne ghar rehete hue

mai kisi aur ke ghar mei kyu jau.. hain na? aisa hi bola tha na tune?

Daya: Abhi mujhe pata hai.. maine bohot galat kia.. I am sorry yaar.. please..maaf kar do na..

Abhijeet: maafi milegi ek shart par..

Daya(still in hug): kya?

Abhijeet: sab sach sach bata.. kyu kia yeh sab?

Daya(separated): Disha ne to sab kuch bata dia hai na tumhe..

Abhijeet: Disha ne utna hi bataya hai jitna use aur baki sab ko pata hai.. baki.. jo sirf tujhe pata hai.. wo bata mujhe..

Daya(hiding his gaze): aur .. aur kya hai Abhi? tum kya bol rehe ho?

Abhijeet(strongly): Dayaaaa...

Daya had no option else after listening this tone... he looked at Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: bata..

Daya: ek case ki tehqikat mein mujhe ek larki mili.. jo aapni memory kho chuki hai.. ek accident mei.. woh raste mein pari thi.. ek couple dekhhe ke utha layi thi

use.. use hosh aane ke baad pata chala ki she lost her memory.. 5 saal se wo unhi ke sath rehe rahi thi.. us couple ke ek bachhi bhi thi.. wo na aapni is didi se

bohot payar karti thi.. 5 sal baad taqdir ne us larki ko khud ke maa baap se milaya.. oh larki yaha akeli rehti thi.. PG mein.. aur maa baap bangalore rehte the..

woh log use dhund ne ki bohot kuasis ki thi.. par woh nehi mili.. aaur aab woh un logo ke pas jana nehi chati hai.. nahi woh log jinke pas woh reh rehi thi woh

use jane dena chahti hai.. uski jo behen hai na.. woh kitna ro rahi thi.. pata hai tumhe.. aur unke asli parents bhi..

Abhijeet: achha.. wohi case.. yaad aaya.. sir ne bataye the hume.. fir kya hua?

Daya: Acp sir ne.. yeh faisla us larki par chor dia hai.. woh jinke pas rehena chahegii, unke pas hi rahegi..

Abhijeet: achha.. to yeh bat hai.. yeh sab dekh ke sahab ko yeh laga ki agar mera koi rishte dar aake mujhe claim karega.. to kya hoga? aur isi liye kuch din

pehele mahashay ne woh sab fazool bakwas kar rehe the?

Daya looked down and said..

Daya:jab woh mission aaya tha.. tab mujhe mauka mil gaya tumse dur jane ki... kyu ki agar .. agar sach mein tumhe koi lene aayega.. to tumahara haal bhi us

larki jaisa hi hoga.. tum bhi unke sath jana nehi chahoge.. aur uss din jab tumne bola ki tum mujhe chorke kabhi nehi jaoge.. to mujhe laga ki maine sayed

tumse.. tumhara haq chin raha hu.. agar koi sach mein aa jaye.. tumhara aapna.. to mai hi diwar banunga na.. agar tum mujhse nafrat karne lagoge to mujhe

chor ke ja bhi paoge.. tears were falling from his eyes continuousely while saying..

Abhijeet(surprised): Daya.. ye tu pagal hai kya? haa? yeh.. yeh sab.. kya.. kya soch raha hai tu? tera dimag thikane par to hai?

Daya: boss.. please.. mai jo bol raha hu.. wo fact hai.. tum mere waja se ruk jaoge.. janta hu mai.. bojh hu mai tumhara.. Abhijeet slapped him tightly.. Daya

didn't say anything..

Abhijeet: oh.. I am sorry Daya.. sorry..thappar to mujhe khudko marna chahiye.. kyuki maine tujhe yeh..yeh ehsas dilaya ki... tu mera bojh hai? haa? (turning

his face towards him) bol na..

Daya: nehi Abhi nehi.. aisa nehi hai..

Abhijeet: aisa hi hai.. nehi to tu mere samne aisa bol bhi kaise sakta hai? us din maine is baat ko jyada imporatnce nehi dia.. mujhe laga tu aise hi bol raha hai..

par agar mujhe itna sa bhi andaja hota na ki tere dimag mein yeh sab kuch chal raha hai.. to mai usi din tujhe yeh thappar laga deta.. usi din.. aare aapna bhai

mana hai maine tujhe.. tujhe ek pal ke liye bhi aapne aakho ki samne se dur jate hue bardast nehi kar pata mai.. tujhe aapne haton se khilana pasand karta

hu mai.. tere liye shopping karna chahta hu mai... (he paused for a min) har roj.. har roj ghar aake rota tha mai yeh soch ke ki Daya mujhse dur ho gaya.. aur

aab tu bol raha hai.. tu mera bojh hai.. ek bara bhai ke liye aapna..aapna chota bhai bojh hota hai kya? (clutching Daya's hair)tu.. tu bikul pagal hai Daya..

bilkul.. (he started crying and pulled him in a hug..)

Daya: mai galat tha Abhijeet.. mai galat tha.. maloom par gaya hai mujhe.. mai nehi hu tum tumhara bojh.. sirf bhai hu.. tumhara aapna bhai.. bas aur kuch

nehi.. he seperated..

Daya(wiping out Abhijeet's tears): tum na mere jaise pagal, bewakoof aur.. aur budhhu ke liye aur mat ro.. please...

Abhijeet: Daya.. mujhe samjh mein nehi aa raha hai ki mai tujh par gussa dikhau.. yah tujhe maru.. yah gale lagau.. yah tere zindegi se dur chala jau?

Daya(hurriedly): ne.. nehi.. nehi Abhi.. please ..ai.. aisa..aisa mat bolo.. mar jaunga mai.. itno dino mein mujhe yeh pata chal gaya hai.. ki mai nehi rehe sakta

tumhare bina.. nehi hoga mujhse yeh.. nehi hoga.. isi liye jabbhi mission khatam hua na.. mai sabse pehele tumhare pas hi aaya.. sirf tumhare pas.. akela..

daurte bhagte..

Abhijeet smiled in tears and hugged his foolish bhai tightly.. Daya also hugged him tightly.. they realized they can't simple can't live without each other..

FRIENDS.. HOE IS THIS? IF YOU WANT I CAN WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER MORE.. ACTUALLY MY EXAM IS COMING.. BUT THIS IS MY ENERGY BOOSTER.. SO PLEASE

TELL ME.. SHOULD I WRITE ONE MORE CHAPPY OR NOT OR NOT? PLEASE REVIEW.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** THANKS TO GUEST, PARISE22(YAH.. I AM CONCENTRATING ON THAT ALSO:-) ), ARTANISH, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, GD, SADIA( LIJIYE.. AAB

KHATAM HO GAYA HAI YEH STORY.. AND NEXT STORYYY.. PATA NEHI KAB LIKHUNGI.. PAR WISH TO WRITE.. AND OFCOURSE IT WILL BE ON DUO.. :-) ), RAFIA,

ASHI AND HONEY(YES DEAR.. I AM ALSO SUFFERING FROM EXAMOLYTIS.. :-( :-D ), LOVEABHI, NAZ(OMA KI MOJA.. TOMAR SESH HOYE GELO? KOBI GURU R GAAN

TA ULTE GELO.. AKHON TOMAR HOLO SARA AAR AMAR HOLO SURU.. :-)), RUKMANI, SHRESTHA, KHALSA, DUO ANGEL, GUEST, GUEST, NAINA,PRIYA, NAVYA DI(NO

DI I HEVEN'T THAT.. PLEASE CREAT A NEW ACCOUNT NA.. I AM MISSING YOU.. :-( ) FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR ALLOWING ME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER..

**GD**- I AM SORRY BHAI.. YES MUJHE WOH GUEST WALA PART THORA AUR CLEAR KARNA CHAHIYE THA.. I WROTE THAT "THIS WAS TOO MUCH FOR DAYA".. SO I

THOUGHT READERS WOULD UNDERSTAND THE POINT.. BUT NOW I FEEL I WAS WRONG.. OK.. AGAR NEXT MEIN KOI STORY LIKHUNGI THEN I WILL REMEMBER

YOUR POINT.. AND ACP SIR KO DAYA SIR KE PLAN KE BARE MEIN PATA THA.. HE KNEW THAT HE WAS PRETENDING TO BE THE BROTHER OF DINESH.. AND IT WAS A

TRAP.. BUT HE DIDN'T KNOW THAT THERE WAS ANOTHER REASON BEHIND THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR OF DAYA.. EK BAAT BATAU.. AGAR AAP BURA NA MANE TO.. AAP

EK AUR BAAR PREVIOUS KUCH CHAPTERS PAR LIJIYE.. SAYED AAPKO KUCH POINT CLEAR HO BHI SAKTA HAI.. AND YAH DAYA WAS DEFINATELY ILLOGICAL.. BUT

WHY HE DID SO? AGAR AAP YEH CHAPPY PARENGE TO AAPKO SAYED.. SAYED PATA CHAL BHI SAKTI HAI.. READ THS.. AND PLEASE REVIEW.. THIS STORY ENDS

HERE.. I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IN REVIEW SECTION.. IF POSSIBLE.. OK? THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY.. AND OF COURSE.. I HAVE LEARNED

MANY THINGS FROM YOUR FB.. MUJHE LAGTA HAI.. AAPKO YEH CHAPTER RUSHY LAGEGA.. KYA KARU.. ISSE ACHHA LIKH NEHI SAKTI MAI.. SORRY.. TAKE CARE..

BYE..

**JYOTI**- SORRY.. PREVIOUS CHAPPY MEIN.. REPLY KARNA BHUL HI GAYI THI MAIN.. DEAR.. EXAM HAI SAMNE.. TO PATA NEHI KAB LIKH PAUNGI NEXT STORY.. PAR

CHAHTI TO MAI BHI HU.. JITNI JALDI HO SAKE WAPAS AAUNGI..

**THE STORY:**

Duo separated.. Abhijeet wiped his brother's tears..

Abhijeet: mujhe Acp sir ne HQ bejh diye the ek meeTing attend karne ke liye.. to us case ka result mujhe maloom hi nehi tha.. aur uske baad ek baad ek case

ko leke hum sabhi bohot busy ho geye the.. maine sir se pucha bhi nehi.. aur tu pagal.. yeh sab bana lia hai aapne man hi man.. kitna illogical thinking hai tera

Daya.. bachho ki tarha soch hai tera..

Daya: boss.. soch ka bhi koi logic hota hai kya?

Abhijeet: what nonsense? you are a cid inspector..

Daya:to kya hua.. mai bhi ek insan hu.. Abhi.. mujhe maloom hai ki zindegi mei koi aapne ki bohot zarurat hoti hai.. aapna rishteder.. maa, baap, bhai, behen..

yah koi bhi.. aapna..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mai pehele bhi kehe chuka hu.. tu hai mera aapna.. tu hai mera bhai.. tujhe yakken nehi hai..

Daya: hai Abhi.. yakeen hai.. par..

Abhijeet: koi par var nehi.. achha tu soch bhi kaise lia.. yeh sab karne ka? haa? jab tera yeh mission khatam ho jata.. tab tu na hi sahi Acp sir ne mujhe sab

kuch bata hi dete.. ki yeh sab ek plan hai.. tab kya hota?

Daya didn't find answer.. but said..

Daya: tab.. wo.. tumm.. tum mujh par gussa to ho jate na? aur.. aur.. tum naraz ho.. ho bhi geye the na?

Abhijeet: achha.. kitne din? kitne din rehe pata tujhse naraz?

Daya(not looking at Abhijeet): usse pehele hi main aur kahi chala jata..

Abhijeet: chala jata.. achha.. samjh gaya.. kaha jata tu?

Daya: kahi bhi..

Abhijeet: reh pata mujhse dur?

Daya didn't answer.. tears dropped.. Abhijeet sighed.. and tuned his face up..

Abhijeet: tujhe kya lagta hai.. tu jata,, aur mai tujhe jane deta?

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet(frustrated): kya karu tera mai? pata hai.. Acps sir ek din mujhe bataye the ki tu sayed humse bohot jyada mature hai.. yeh hai tera maturity? haa?

Daya(looking down): Abhi.. tum nehi samjhoge yaar.. jab,, jab koi kehta hai na ki.. iska koi nehi hai.. tab bohot dard hota hai.. bohot dukh hoti hai yaar.. aur

mai nehi chahta tha ki tumhe bhi wo sab sunna pare.. aapne hote hue bhi tum unse dur...

Abhijeet: aare koi honge tab na? agar koi hota.. itne din mein nehi aate kya mere pas bhi.. haa.. mai manta hu ki koi hain mera.. lekin us mushkil ghari mei kaun

tha mere sath.. jab mai sab bhul gaya tha.. yah tak ki mujhe meri maa(he stopped for a while.. then spoke).. jab maa chali gayi.. bilkul ,, bilku akela ho gaya

mai.. tab ko aaya tah.. (pointing towards Daya) tum the.. tum the mere sath.. mere har narazgi.. meri har dant.. mera har ek badtamizee sehen kar tum mera

sath dia.. kabhi akela nehi chora.. tab mujhe bilkul bhi achha nehi lagta tha.. tumhara presence.. lagta tha.. tum mujhe pe ehsaan kar rehe ho.. bebas lachar

samajh ke.. par aab jab mujhe tumhari aadat par gayi hai.. tab tum mujhe fir se akela chorne ki sajish kar rehe the?

Daya was listening all silently...

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu samajh raha hai na? mujhe Daya ki jaroorat hai.. aur kisi ki nehi.. mujhe mere bhai chahiye bas.. tu samajh raha hai?

Daya looed at him.. and the lay down keeping his head on Abhijeet's lap..

Daya: haa.. samajh gaya mai.. aaj nehi us din hi samajh gaya tha.. jis din tum bukhar mein mera naam le rehe the.. us din samjh gaya tha..

Abhijeet: achha.. to Disha ko kyu bola.. ki tu waha rehega.. aur fir kahi aur shift ho jayega.. mere pas nehi rehena chahta tha? Daya din't say any thing..

Abhijeet: gussa to dekho koi sahab ka.. do lafz kya bol di gusse mei.. to kahi jake reheneka bhi soch lia.. Dya tere dimag hai hai to bohot kuch.. par woh sab

bohot hi childish hai..

Daya just grabbed Abhijeet's leg tightly..

Daya: nehi boss.. bola na sab samajh gaya tha..

Abhijeet (smiled): achha..to aaj inta bak bak kyu karwaya mujhse? pehele hi bol deta.. nehi samjhata tujhe itna sab kuch..

Daya: mai tumhare muh se yeh sab sunna chahta tha..

Abhijeet smiled... and sais "aab koi saq to nehi hai na? agar fir se tere dimag mei aisa kuch aaya na to dekhna. kaisa pitai karta hu tera mai.."

Daya: to karo na boss.. ek hi bhai hai tumhara..

Abhijeet(smiled broadly): haa.. wo to hai...

NEXT DAY MORNING..

Abhijeet came into daya's room.. and called him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. uth ja yaar.. and he raised curtain .. and listened a small cute sweet sound of annoyance..."ummm.." and looked back and saw Daya burried

his face in the pillow

Abhijeet: baap re.. maharaj to gussa ho geye.. he again down the curtain.. and went near to Daya.. and sat beside him...

Abhijeet(caressing his hair.. and with a full of love): Daya.. uth ja..mere bhai.. dekh subha ho gayi hai.. mera achh bhai hai na tu.. mera baat nehi manega?

Daya shifted his head to his buddy's lap from the pillow.. Abhijeet smiled..he bent down and whispered in his ears.. 2 baj gaya hai.. bureau nehi jana hai kya?

Daya got up with a jerk and... collided head to head..

Abhijeet(rubbing hos forehead): auchhh.. (irritated) kya Daya.. dekh nehi uth sakta tha?

Daya(with same posture): aare boss.. tum mere sar ke samne kya kar rehe the..

Abhijeet: janab ko jagane ki kaushish.. huh.. aab jao.. jaldi se fresh ho jao jake.. ajeeb larka.. and went out..

Daya(shocked): mai? huh.. and went to fresh up..

after half an hour he met Abhijeet in dinning..

Abhijeet looked at him from kitchen..

Abhijjet: a gaye tum.. baitho mai.. breakfast lata hu..

Daya: aare Abhi aa raha hu mai bhi..

Abhijeet(while coming): nehi re aa gaya hu mai.. baith.. then theysat and started eating food.. Daya had an uneasyness.. Abhijeet sensed that.. but didn't give

attention.. he wanted Daya to be normal..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu formal mei kyu hai?

Daya: matlab? bureau ja raha hu mai..

Abhijeet: kisne kaha?

Daya: kya matlab? aur.. tum abhi tayar nehi hue ho? bureau late jaoge kya?

Abhijeet: jayenge hi nehi..

Daya: kya?(tensely got up from the chair anf=d came near to Abhijeet and checked him).. tumhara tabiyaat thik nehi hai kya? mai Salunkhe sir phone karta hu..

ruko.. he took out the cell..

Abhijeet(snaching the cell): aare Daya.. kya hai.. mai thik hu bilkul.. aur hospital ki chakkar tum laga kar tum aaye ho mai nehi..

Daya: Abhi.. tumhe bukhar tha..

Abhijeet: aab nehi hai.. hume shopping mall jana hai..

Daya: par kuch din pehele hi to hum...

Abhijeet: humare khud ke liye nehi.. chalo.. kam hai... jaldi khana khatam karo..

Daya shrugged his shoulder..

After fininshing breakfast.. they went out for mall...

IN MALL..

Abhijeet: achha Daya yeh jhumka kaisa hai?

Daya(surprise and happy tone): boss.. mera bhabi...

Abhijeet: oye chup be.. Daya shut his mouth... just said "bohot achha hai"..

Abhijeet was busy in selectin some gifts.. suddenly he noticed Daya was not with him.. he looked around and saw he was helping an old lady.. he moved

forward and heard the convo..

Daya: aap thik to hai maaji..

OL: haa.. beta mai thik hu.. sukriya..

Daya: chaliye aapko hospital leke chalta hu.. aap gir geye the... kahi koi chot lag gayi hogi to..

OL: nehi.. mai bilkul thik hu.. bhagwan tumhe salamat rakhe(Daya smiled) tumhare maa baap bohot khush kismat hai..(Daya's smile vanished and Abhijeet also

became sad for him.. he was going to save him from another heart pinching question but he heard something which make his eyes teary and made him feel

fortunate)

Daya: jee.. mere maa.. baap to nehi hai.. bas ek bare bhai hai..

OL: achha.. aaya hai tumhare sath..

Daya: haa.. wo waha duk.. (he was going to show her who was his brother.. but seeing Abhijeet standing there .. he stopped and looked down.. Abhijeet

came forward and said)

Abhijeet: jee.. mai hu inke bare bhai.. Abhijeet.. aur yeh mera chota bhai.. Daya.. Daya looked at him.. and smiled broadly.. Abhijeet smiled back..

OL: khush rehena beta aapne is payare se bhai ke sath.. duo smiled.. She moved away..

Abhijeet: Chal.. launch kar lete hai..

Daya: aare haa.. launch ka time ho gaya.. mujhe to pata bhi nehi chala..

Abhijeet(while moving forward): budhhu logo ko aksar koi bato ka pata nehi chalta hai..

Daya: haa.. wo to hai.. after few secs he realised .. kya? he saw Abhijeet had already moved forward.. he followed Abhijeet.. and reached him..

Daya: tumne mujhe indirectly budhhu kaha?

Abhijeet: nehio to.. maine kab indirectly tujhe bidhhu kaha?

Daya: abhi to kaha..

Abhijeet: achha yeh.. maine indirectly nehi kaha.. directly hi tujhe budhhu kaha.. budhhu kahika... chal.. he pulled him..

Daya: boss.. and like this they spent the whole day.. in evening.. near about 6 pm.. they came back..

Abhijeet(hurriedly): Daya.. jaldi jao.. fresh hoke ek achha dress pehenke aao.. mai bhi jata hu.. Daya was going to say something.. aur ha.. ek bhi baat nehi..

chalo abhi jao.. ood boy.. go.. Daya moved away.. Abhijeet laughed.. pagal larka.. after sometime both came back to dinning..

Daya: boss.. ab to batao bat kya hai..

voice: hum batate hai na Daya.. Duo looked at the door..

Daya(surprised): Jay.. (went near to the door) aare Disha.. tum bhi.. aare Acp sir.. tum sab.. (looked at Abhijeet)Abhijeet.. yeh sab..

Jay: dekhiye sir.. hume ander bhi nehi bula rahahai.. chaliye sir hum jaye hai.. hum unwanted hai..

Abhijeet: aare are Jay kaha ja rehe ho bhai.. invite to maine kia tum logo ko.. (looking at Daya)yeh thori na kai hai..

All smiled at entered.. party started..

Disha and Tasha were serving the food.. brought by Acp sir And Salunkhe sir..

Abhijeet: sir.. mai khana la sakta tha na..

Salunkhe sir: kyu bhai hum nehi la sakte?

Abhijeet: nehi aisi baat nehi hai..

Daya: sir app dono ne...

Acp sir: haa.. Daya.. Abhijeet jab hume phone karke invite kia.. tabhi maine use keh dia tha ki.. aaj treat meri taraf se.. aur badd mei yeh Salunkhe bhi aad ho

gaya..

All laughed..

Daya: jay tu kolkata se?

Jay: dur baba.. kitna waqt lagta hai re.. viru ne bulaya Jay hazeer..

Daya: kya?

Jay: aare matlab.. Abhijeet bhai ne bulaya.. Jay hazeer..

Daya: par Abhi.. tumhe Jay ka number kaha se mila..

All looked at him.. at his stupid question..

Daya: haa.. wo sorry senior inspector Abhijeet..

All laughed agian..

Freddy(shouting): khana chahiye khana..

Rajat: Freddy .. kuch hi der hua hai umhe Disha ghar mei chay biscuit khate hue..

Freddy(making typical face): kya karu bhook lag gaya hai..

Daya: tum log Disha ke ghar mei?

Sachin: haa.. sir.. Hum sab wahi meet kie the..

Abhijeet: abb puch Disha ki ghar ka address kaha se mila tumhe?

Daya(shyly): boss.. tang kinch rehe ho na meri.. all smiled..

Disha and Tasha came from kitchen..

together: khana ready hai..

Daya: wow.. tum dono ne to kamal kar dia..

Tasha: kya matlab hai sir aapka.. hume kam karna nehi aata?

Disha(warning tone):bhai da.. tum mujhe aur meri dost ko insult kar rehe ho?

Daya touched his ear and said "ek hi sar hai mera.. aisa kar sakta hua kya?" all laughed..

Abhijeet: achha...pehele Acp sir Salunkhe sir.. Jay aur Disha kha lenge thik hai.. fir hum sab kha lenge..

Jay: ek suggestion hai.. floor pe baith ke khate hai.. sab ek sath kha sakenge..

Salunkhe sir: mast idea hai... kyu Acp ?

Acp sir: aare ha.. chalo chalo baith jao.. All setteled.. Disha and Tasha served them all.. and they too sat on the floor.. after sometime they all finished the food..

Freddy: wah.. kya la jawab khana tha sir..

Rajat: sach mei.. man nbhar gaya.. ek idea di hai Jay ne..

Jay: my pleasure..

Acp sir smiled.. and went nera to Daya..

Acp sir: Daya.. tumhe achha laga?

Daya: sir mera Abhi mere liye kuch kare.. aur mujhe pasand na aaye.. aisa kabhi ho sakta hai vala? (teary tone) dekhiye na.. aaj Abhijeet ne yeh sab mujhe

khush karne ke liye kia.. par galti to maine kia tha na.. yeh sab to mujhe uske liye karna tha..

Acp sir: Daya.. itna formal mat bano.. yeh sab karkr tum use jitna khush kar pate na.. usse kayi jyada khush wo tumhe khush derkh kar hai.. is bat ka dhyan

rakhna.. Daya nodded.. and went to Abhijeet.. he was talking with Jay and Disha..

Jay: thank you for the gifts..

Disha: aapke bare mein bohot suna hai.. bhai da se.. aaj dekhe pata chala hai ki aap sach mein bohot achhe hai..

Abhijeet smiled.. Daya came and stand beside Abhijeet.. Abhijeet patted his cheeks..

Daya: achha achha.. yeh jhumka Disha ke liye hai.. maine to socha tha.. he stopped receiving an angry glance from Abhijeet..

Disha(smiled): accha.. suniye.. mai Daya bhai ko bhai da bulati hu.. aapko agar da bhai bulau to aapko koi problem hai?

Abhijeet(laughed): nehi nehi.. koi problem nehi hai.. Tasha meri behen thi.. abb tum bhi meri behen ho.. do behen mil gaya.. aur do bhai bhi..

Jay: yess.. mai bhi bhai hu.. par mai kya bulau?

Abhijeet: Abhijeet hi bulana..

Jay: short form.. Abhi bulaye?

Daya(instanly): nehi.. three looked at him.. mera matlab hai.. Abhijeet hi bulao na.. achha lagta hai.. (lookin at Abhijeet)Abhi..jeet.. tum bolo na..

Abhijeet smiled secretly and said "haa.. Abhijeet hi bulana.."

Jay: ok.. aapse mil kar bohot khushi hui..

Abhijeet: mujhe bhi.. aur tum mere ek bar bulane par yah aa geye.. is liye very happy..

Jay: haa.. ajj mera day off hai.. aur kal chutti manag kar lunga.. they smiled.. and heard Acp sir was saying

Acp sir: achha.. suno sab.. chalte hai aab.. raat bohot ho gayi hai..

Jay: haa Abhijeet hume chalna chahiye hai abhi..

Daya: tu aaj Disha ke ghar mein rehega?

Jay: nehi re.. raat 2 baje ki flight hai..

Abhijeet: to tab tak tum hamare sath raho na.. mai Disha ko ghar chor deta hu..

Disha and Jay looked at each other.. Daya saw that..

Jay: nehi.. wo.. umm..

Daya:rehene do Abhi.. kuch hi pal ek sath..

Jay(warning tone): Dayaaaa..

Abhijeet understood..

Abhijeet(smiled): it's ok.. it's ok..

Jay(smiled back): fir kabhi..

Abhijeet: yah ofcourse..

All went.. duo bid them..

Abhijeet raised his eyebrows and asked to Daya "kya?"

Daya hugged him with "boss.. I love you so much.. so much".. he was crying.. tum itne achhe kyu ho? I don't deserve this.. really don't..

Abhijeet hugged him back and was rubbing his back..

Abhijeet: oye mere bhai kya desereve karta hai.. kya nehi.. wo samjhunga.. samjha..

Daya just nodded..

Abhijeet: chal.. so jate hai.. aaj chutti mila hai.. kal nehi milega.. Daya separated.. after changing they lay down..

DAYA WAS LYING ON ABHIJEET"S LAP AS USUAL.. AND ABHIJEET WAS CARESSING HIS HEAD AS USUAL..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu bachha hai kya jo gaud mei sota hai?

Daya: mai mere bhai ka gaud mei so raha hu.. tumhe kya?

Abhijeet: achha thik hai.. nehi bolta mai kuch..

Daya: Abhi.. mai na.. tumse baat nehi karunga..

Abhijeet: kyu? kya hua?

Daya: tum Jay ko aapna bhai bana lia? aur to aur wo mera dia hua naam chori kar raha tha. uar tum kuch kaha bhi nehi..

Abhijeet was struggling enough not to burst out in laughter..

Abhijeet: to .. to kya hua?

Daya: to bohot kuch hua.. tum Sirf mere bhai ho.. aur sirf mai hi tumhe Abhi bula sakta hu.. samjhe?

Abhijeet: samjh gaya.. mere baap.. samjh gaya.. jealous kahika..abb so jaa..

Daya: haa.. jealous hu to hu.. achha hai.. aur nehi.. nehi sona.. suno na..

Abhijeet: aab kya hua?

Daya: tumne ek baat notice ki?

Abhijeet(looking at his face): kya re?

Daya: Abhi aur Bhai.. yeh dono words mein na same alphabets hai.. A, B, H and I..

Abhijeet: aare haa.. yaar.. maine to kabhi aisa socha hi nehi..

Daya: hmm.. yeh bat sirf mujhe pata hai.. kyuki tum sirf mere Abhi ho.. koi saq..

Abhijeet(smiled): sawal hi nehi uthta..

Daya smiled and drifted into sleep by holding Abhijeet's leg tightly..

Abhijeet smiled and kissed him and murmured "kabhi dur nehi jane dunga tujhe.. nahi mai dur jaunga tujhse.. Main hu tere sath.. wada raha.."

**FRIENDS**.. YEHI TAK THI YEH KAHANI.. EXAMS SHURU HONE WALA HAI.. PATA NEHI KAB FIR AA PAUNGI.. EXAMS TO KHATAM HO JAYEGI 24TH DEC.. PAR ISKE

BAAD.. THORA MUSHKIL HAI.. KUCH PERSONAL KAAM REHEGA.. SO, DON'T KNOW WHEN I WOULD MEET WITH YOU ALL.. PAR JALDI AANE KI UASHIS KARUNGI

JAROOR.. TO JANE SE PEHELE BYE BOL DIJIYE MUJHE.. REVIEWS DE DIJIYE PLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZ... SILENT READERS.. PLEASE.. FOR THE LAST TIME.. MAI

INTEZAR KARUNGI.. THIK HAI? SORRY FOR MY ALL UNINTENTIONAL MISTAKES.. FORGIVE ME PLEASE... TAKE CARE.. BE HAPPY..MAKE HAPPY.. :-).. BYE..


End file.
